What We're Fighting For
by James Spookie
Summary: The savior of magical Britain is believed dead until he shows up to fight Death Eaters. Hermione Granger is a very lonely young woman without a single friend until she boards the Hogwarts Express for her sixth year, and her life take a major turn. SERIOUS WARNING. Rated M for a reason. DO NOT READ if easily offended.
1. 1 Introductions

**A/N: So, It's back! I've written enough to warrant putting this back up. Now, don't expect updats as quick as I normally do. i'm taking my time on this one, and I'm writing others to prevent myself getting burned out. Fans of "Bonds of Vela Magic" don't worry, I will complete it as soon as I get the last couple of chapters right. Also, to any fans of the Story "Breath Of Life" you're going to notice some similarities in this chapter and the first couple of chapters of that story. I WROTE THIS FIRST. That author copied me. I already tried to get them to change it, but...whatever. Other than that, our stories are very different. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**1. Introductions**

It was absolute chaos!

Spells exploded throughout the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, taking gargantuan chunks of tile, plaster and stone off the walls, shattering windows, splintering doors, and creating a thick choking cloud of smoke.

The once beautiful fountain statue that was the centerpiece of the atrium had been reduced to tennis ball sized rubble. The water had been spilled onto the floor and had mixed with the dust and stone to create a thick grayish sludge. Tables and chairs from the cafés had been thrown all around and the news stand was all but splinters now.

Twelve Death Eaters were fighting to escape while their enemies kept them from the floos, and their freedom. Even their leader, the most powerful dark wizard in history was having difficulty in ending this battle.

All at once, the floos began to come alive and high ranking members of the Ministry as well as members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement began to step out. Even the Minister of Magic himself stepped out of one of the fireplaces made for magical travel, looking quite put out at having been called into the Ministry at this hour of the night.

Cornelius Fudge was scowling, and preparing himself to scream at whoever had sent for him. That was until he very nearly lost his head as a fiery purple spell soared very close to his head, ripping a football sized hole out of the wall behind him. Fear overcame his previous anger as he, and the rest of those who had just arrived beheld the monumental battle playing out within the Ministry of Magic in stunned silence and awe.

Lord Voldemort, the most evil and feared wizard in over a hundred years was locked in furious combat with Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort had been believed to be dead for over fourteen years, yet here he was right before the Minister's disbelieving eyes.

Fudge had spent the better part of a year trying to discredit Albus Dumbledore, whom had been desperately trying to warn the populace that the Dark Lord had somehow risen from the dead. Now there was no way Fudge could sweep this under the rug. Word was going to get out, and before he knew it, the wizarding world would know Albus Dumbledore was not insane after all.

As Fudge took in the battle, he saw some other noteable people in the fight. The first was Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was locked in battle with Bellatrix LeStange, an extremely dangerous and deranged prisoner whom had very recently broken out of Azkaban prison. Bellatrix taunted and teased as she fought, but Amelia ignored the crazed woman's verbal assault and focused on her own combat. Watching Amelia Bones, Fudge understood how it was she fought her way up the ranks to become the head of her department. She had not lost her fighting edge at all over the years spent behind a desk.

Alastor Moody was also there. Arguably one of the most famous and respected Aurors the Ministry had ever had, the now retired man was making easy work of not one, but two Death Eaters, who looked to be struggling to keep the grizzled man at bay.

Fudge got a serious shock when he recognized Sirius Black. Black had not been seen in over fourteen years, and was believed to have sold out the Potters, the last people killed by Lord Voldemort before his fall. Yet here he was fighting the Death Eaters along side Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore. The man was actually smiling as he fought as if the battle was nothing more than a game.

And then Fudge received his greatest shock when he saw his very good friend, and strongest supporter, Lucius Malfoy. But Malofy wasn't fighting against the Death Eaters. He was dressed in the black robes of Lord Voldemort's followers, and fighting against a young looking man dressed almost like a covert operative.

The rather thin looking warrior wore all black. Boots, pants, long sleeved shirt, with a black hood over his head. Just as Fudge realized what he was seeing was not a dream or hallucination, the fight between the two combatants ended when Lucius lost his wand hand. Not just his wand, but his entire hand. In an eruption of blood and bone. Lucius shrieked like a woman as he fell to his knees cradling his stump. His opponent dashed up and struck Lucius in the chin with his knee, knocking him out cold before turning to look for his next battle.

It was Lucius' scream of pain that signaled the end of the fight. Lord Voldemort Heard Lucius scream and turned to see the man in black looking at him. The Dark Lord shouted out and sent a Killing Curse his direction. The man in black dodged it. Voldemort's distraction nearly cost him as Dumbledore sent a series of spells at the Dark Lord, which Voldemort batted away angrily before realizing he was now surrounded by Ministry people and Aurors. He gave a shout to his followers and latched on to Bellatrix LeStrange's arm before disappearing with a thunder crack.

What followed was a long stunned silence, until Headmaster Dumbledore began directing his allies to bound any Death Eaters who'd been stunned or otherwise kept from escaping. The press began taking pictures as fast as they could, as the Aurors rushed forward to help and the Minister of Magic bustled forward to speak to Dumbledore.

Before Fudge could utter a single syllable, The reporters cut him off demanding answers to their inquiries. Dumbledore held up his hands trying to silence the anxious reporters as Sirius Black came to the old headmaster's side to give him a quick report. Dumbledore strained to hear Black over the rumble of the reporters, who were now questioning Fudge.

"Minister, how does it feel to have been proven wrong about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Will Dumbledore be reinstated as Headmaster?"

"Was it a plot to draw out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

But then, the questions stopped suddenly as the aurors led a bleeding and pale Lucius Malfoy in front of the Minister. Fudge wondered if they had planned it that way. The questions began again. This time they were very interested in how much influence Malfoy had in the Ministry and if Fudge was aware of Malfoy's true allegiance.

Dumbledore was still talking to Black when the young man responsible for relieving Malfoy of his hand stepped forward and removed his hood. Fudge gaped as he got his first good look at the startlingly young man, who looked barely old enough to be shaving, much less fighting the way he had.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore is that…" Fudge gaped.

"Cornelius, I will explain everything to you in a moment." The headmaster said easily before turning back to the young man and Sirius Black. They spoke in hushed tones for a moment, and Dumbledore stood in a way that would allow the press to get a few blocked photographs that would lead to much speculation. It was all a part of a greater plan that the Headmaster was sure would help to end this war before too many people lost their lives. He patted the young man's shoulder, smiling proudly as he spoke quietly, giving instructions to Sirius who was also looking pleased.

A moment later, Black led the young man and a few others towards the floos. Amelia Bones made sure that none of her aurors stopped them. Fudge demanded that the fighters remained until he could question them, but Dumbledore promised that everything would be explained to him.

The press began pressing for answers and Fudge knew that he had very little choice. He and Albus Dumbledore would need to address the reporters or the rumors would start, and they would be hard to correct later. Especially seeing as Rita Skeeter was by far the loudest among the reporters.

As Dumbledore addressed the press, everything came crashing down on Fudge. He was ruined. There was no saving his administration. In all honesty, Fudge knew the moment he saw his long time financial backer's face that his own career was finished. There was no way he would be able to explain away taking donations from a Death Eater, much less the return of Lord Voldemort.

Fudge just stood stupidly at the Headmaster's side as Dumbledore answered every question, some of them with precise answers, others were a little more vague. Fudge was lost in his own misery, looking for all the world as if someone had just killed his puppy. He did perk up though when someone asked about the unidentified man who had been led out by Sirius black, and had so easily removed Lucius Malfoy's hand.

Fudge turned to stare at Dumbledore who gave a proud smile.

"That young man is someone very special, and has been until now hidden for his own protection. I would ask that you respect his privacy." Dumbledore stated.

"The scar on his forehead." Rita Skeeter asked. "Was it Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter died." Someone else shouted.

"The child was buried with his mother." Someone else pointed out.

"Are you all so certain?" Rita questioned. "Did any of you actually see the baby or the mother buried?"

Dumbledore did not respond to these queries but stated that he and the Minister had a meeting to attend, and began to walk away. The press made to follow but at Madam Bones' order, the aurors who were not busy taking fallen Death Eaters into custody, headed off the press to prevent them from following.

As they headed towards the Minister's office, Dumbledore began making demands of Fudge, which the Minster agreed to with sad little nods. Fudge knew he had very little choice. Everything he had worked towards had just crumbled before him. Fudge wondered exactly how long before the Wizengamot called for his resignation.

Dumbledore reminded Fudge that he had warned the Minister repeatedly ever since the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament that Lord Voldemort had returned. The worst part was that Dumbledore never did it in an "I told you so" way. He simply pointed out that the entire past year could have been avoided if only Fudge had set aside his pride and simply listened to the truth.

Fudge could say nothing. There was very little hope that he would survive the week as Minister of magic. There were pictures of the very wizard Fudge had been telling the public was dead. He had seen with his very own eyes that the Dark Lord was alive and well.

"Dumbledore, I have to know." Fudge grasped the wrist of the old man. The young man, the one in black. Who was it. He fought like… Like he was possessed by the devil."

Dumbledore smiled as Fudge opened the door to his office.

"That young man is none other than the baby who defeated Voldemort fourteen years ago. His godfather and I decided it was best for the boy to be hidden away. When I was sure that Lord Voldemort would return, we decided it would be best to train him in the ways of combat."

"You're not serious." Fudge gasped. "That… that was Harry Potter? But, we all believed him dead!"

"It was the only way in which we could guarantee his safety." Dumbledore sighed, taking a seat. "Now, we still have much to discuss, and I have little time to do it. Lord Voldemort will not rest long before he strikes back."

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped through the portal that placed her on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Today she was headed north from London to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she would be beginning the sixth year of her education. However, unlike so many of her peers, she was not looking forward to it. In fact, she was rather dreading it.

Hermione was of two minds over returning to Hogwarts She absolutely loved learning. She spent so much time reading history and spell books, trying to master every new spell she came across. It was a deep seeded passion that she had for as far back as she could remember. When she was six years old, she had been tested and determined to be gifted, having a higher than average reasoning skill as well as excellent reading and mathematics. Her parents, who were both dentists, were very proud, and Hermione had strived to make them even prouder.

When she had learned that she was a witch, it had turned her entire world upside down. It had explained a lot of rather strange occurrences, but it had still changed everything for her. Yet it was exciting to discover that she was truly special, and after her first visit to Diagon Alley, Hermione had a whole library of books that would eventually teach her just how special she was.

And then she had actually gone to Hogwarts and within a month all of her excitement and joy had been wiped out, thanks in large part to a few individuals.

Hermione had always had trouble fitting in, but during her primary school days, she had managed to make a few friends here and there. But she had always been picked on, due in large part to her great love of books and learning. Yet she still crave human companionship, and really wanted to have good friends. She was always so envious of her peers. Unfortunately for her, people found her quite irritating, stubborn and bossy.

Hermione had no idea when she became such a nag, but she had always been a bit… firm with people in regards to making them follow rules and do their best in class. She just always felt that things were fair for everyone when the rules were abided by.

It also didn't help her that her intense love for learning had led her to knowing all the answers in every class. Perhaps she felt a need to stand out, or she just wanted people to know that she was able to understand things easily. Whatever the reason, it had not endeared her to most of the people at Hogwarts.

With each passing year, it got worse. She was ostracized, even by the Ravenclaws, who were supposed to be lovers of knowledge. Perhaps if she had been sorted to Ravenclaw, things might be slightly different. However, the Sorting Hat had seen something within her. Something strong, and powerful, and so it had placed her with the Gryffindors.

She had tried to make friends. She really had. At least until her fourth year, when she had just decided to give up. She had realized that when school was finished, she would likely hardly ever see any of these people who'd made life so miserable for her ever again.

But that year had also been when the teasing and bullying got worse. All thanks in large part to Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball. She had believed it to be a turning point. If a world famous Quidditch star had wanted her as a date to a very exquisite ball, then perhaps other boys would see her in a romantic light, and perhaps the teasing would end.

"_Why couldn't things ever be like they were in her romance novels_?" She would often wonder.

The rest of her fourth year she was plagued by insults and innuendos. And then Viktor had broken up with her, claiming that a long distance relationship would never work between them. When that happened, everything Hermione Granger had to endure up to that point was nothing more than playground name calling. Her fifth year had been the absolute worst for her, and she knew it was thanks to her experience with Viktor. It had awakened her to the knowledge that she was a teenaged girl, and she wanted to fall in love. She'd tried to suppress those feelings and urges, but her subconscious kept throwing it in her face, and she'd suffered many, many fantasies, some of them even happening during classes.

Hermione navigated her way through the throngs of families saying goodbye, and boarded the train. Her parents had both had early appointments and had dropped her off with her assurances that she could manage on her own. She had wanted to sit up close to the conductor, but the first car was already full. Hermione desperately wanted to find a cabin that she could have all to herself. She had managed the last two years to get one by herself, but this year, it looked as if that would not be the case. There seemed to be a lot more first years this year.

Hermione kept walking further and further along the train, dragging her heavy trunk behind her, peering into every cabin in search of someplace to sit. She shuddered at the thought of sitting with people who would likely stare at her, or whisper behind their hands about her, or worse… spend the entire trip seeing what it took to make her run away crying. She didn't even want to sit with first years, as they would likely just ask her question after question, and she just couldn't deal with that today.

Just when it appeared hopeless, and Hermione thought she would have to find some first years, as they would be far more tolerable than just about anyone else, she found a cabin at the very back of the train with a single occupant who appeared to be asleep, though she couldn't really tell.

Whomever it was, was sitting with his back to the wall, both feet on the bench, curled up in a tight sort of ball. They were dressed all in black, and had their jacket pulled up over them like a blanket, and a black hood pulled over their head.

Hermione knocked lightly, but the person made no move. She opened the door softly, and poked her head inside, saying in a rather soft voice, "Excuse me?"

Still the lump made no move or sound.

Hermione hauled her trunk inside and as quietly as she could hefted the incredibly heavy trunk into the rack above the seats. She winced with every noise she made, not wishing to incur the wrath of her sleeping companion. She finally managed to get her trunk situated and took a seat across from the sleeping person. Already dressed in her school robes, Hermione settled down for the trip. Sitting down, she crossed her long thin legs and wrapped her robes over them to keep warm. It was a rather chilly day, and even with her tights, she still felt a bit cold. She then slipped her reading glasses out and picked up her latest trashy romance novel. Brushing a few stray strands of her brown hair that had escaped from her braid out of her face. Hermione hoped that her companion would sleep the entire trip and that no one would bother her today, or at least wait until they arrived at school.

Hermione kept glancing up as she heard people boarding just across from her cabin. She saw Lavender Brown, her fellow Gryffindor and room mate step onto the train looking if it were possible, more stunning than she had the last year. Lavender was a very buxom blonde girl whom every boy at Hogwarts fantasized about. She had long, naturally curly blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and hips that called out to the males as she walked. In comparison, Hermione was tall, skinny with a mane of brown hair and no butt to speak of. Her chest had decided to finely make an appearance, but they were nothing when compared to Lavender's ample bosom. Hermione didn't think she was unfortunate looking by any means, but she was no Lavender. Hermione thought she'd be happy to be compared to someone like Ginny Weasley, a rather athletic sort of girl, who was quite popular with the boys despite her lack of a large bust line, and a rather flat posterior.

Hermione shoved that all out of her mind and tried again to focus on her book.

At precisely eleven o'clock, the whistle sounded, and the scarlet steam engine rumbled to life. Hermione glanced over at her traveling companion and was shocked to find they had not moved at all. Hermione wondered idly if they had put up silencing charms around themselves, or at least on their clothing. She couldn't understand how anyone could sleep through the torrent of whistles the train made as it picked up speed.

It was a full hour into the trip before Hermione regarded her companion again. As she realized the lunch trolley was likely making its way towards them, she began to wonder whether or not she should try to wake this person so they could get something to eat. It was then that she really began to examine her companion. She felt that it was a male, though she couldn't say why she felt that. Perhaps it was the military style boots, or the black cargo pants.

She couldn't see any of the person's skin as their hands were hidden beneath their makeshift blanket. Hermione began to let her mind wander on who it might be. She knew nearly everyone from the seventh years to the fifth years. But, as she couldn't see this person's face, she had no idea who it could be.

At last the little old lady with the lunch trolley arrived, and Hermione felt her stomach give a light rumble. She knew it would be several hours before she would be eating a proper meal at the welcoming feast, and she had barely eaten anything at breakfast. Hermione was greeted with a warm smile from the lady and Hermione selected several different things, as well as two gilly waters, as she was feeling rather thirsty at the moment.

With a glance over her shoulder, Hermione surprised herself when she took another gilly water and a couple of pumpkin pasties for her companion, in case they woke up hungry before they arrived at school.

Returning to her seat, Hermione set the snacks for her companion aside and opened the first bottle of water, taking a long slow sip, and enjoy the rather fruity taste. She then opened a cauldron cake and began picking at it as she continued to read. However, she just couldn't keep her attention on the story as the sleeping person across from her had captured her imagination. Who were they? Why were they here instead of with their friends somewhere else on the train? Why had no one come looking for them? She had no answers that made sense save for one, whoever this was, was a new student. She had never seen anyone transfer from any of the other magical schools. Not to say it was unheard of, but definitely rare, to say the least.

Trying once again to ignore the lump across from her, Hermione tried again to read. She had began at last to get into it as the character of Richard was sweeping Abigail of her feet. Hermione's mind's eye imagined a tall ruggedly handsome man saying the same things Richard was saying to Abigail. It was no wonder Hermione preferred books to real people. Fantasy was so much preferable to reality.

This was never more evident than when the cabin door opened and Hermione saw one of the last people on the entirety of the earth she wanted to see. She wasn't even at school yet, and the year was already off to a truly horrid start as Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin House leered down at her.

Draco Malfoy was a tall, handsome boy with sleek blonde hair and cold steel grey eyes, and a permanent sneer on his pointed face. He was also the worlds greatest prat. He had made it his sole mission to make everyday Hermione existed to be the very worst. He prided himself on being able to make her cry with just a few words, though Draco loved the slow torture. He loved dragging out her suffering for as long as possible before she finally wound up in tears. He just knew exactly what Hermione was most self conscious about, and loved to stamp on those buttons to make her miserable.

Hermione had tried dueling him several times in the vain hope he would leave her alone, but he always managed to get the upper hand, usually because he was never alone, and no one ever came to her aid. Not even her fellow Gryffindors.

"I told you I'd find the source of that disgusting smell. " Draco smirked, glancing over his shoulder. "It's the mud blood after all."

Crabbe and Goyle, two hulking gorilla like boys who always flanked Malfoy chuckled stupidly. Neither Vincent Crabbe, nor Gregory Goyle were all that bright, so they made perfect henchmen/bodyguards for the richest Pureblood in Hogwarts, as Malfoy loved to remind people.

"I have to know Granger, why do you keep coming back?" Draco smirked, his steely gray eyes locked on Hermione making her squirm uncomfortably. Despite his obvious loathing of her, Hermione wondered if Draco secretly lusted after her. She sometimes wondered if he might one day try to amp up his mental abuse of her into something physical. Hermione shivered as she imagined Draco Malfoy's disgusting hands touching her.

"I think I know why. See, I have this theory, Granger." Draco smirked. Hermione kept her eyes on her book, trying her best to tune out whatever Draco was going to say. "I think you like being abused. I think you like it when we call you names, and treat you like dirt. I think it gets you hot. I think you're a bit of a masochist. It excites you. Makes your knickers all wet, doesn't it? A few of us have a bet. You see, we think you get so hot after we humiliate you, that you run to the bathroom crying because your so turned on you just can't wait to get your hands down your tights."

The two hulking shaved apes behind Draco chuckled stupidly and Hermione felt her face burning. Her hands began to shake, making it very hard to focus on her book and tune Malfoy's words out.

"Well, well, it looks like I was right." Draco laughed as Hermione's face became tomato red. "So what gets you hottest?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione snarled softly, but too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Is it when we call you mudblood?" Draco laughed. "Or when we say you look like an engorged Bowtruckle? Seriously, you can tell us. I mean, if we know just what gets you the hottest, we might be able to help you reach climax. We all know you have to do it yourself, as no self respecting wizard would ever go near you. I don't think you could even get a witch interested, even someone as ugly as Eloise Midgen.

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at this, and Hermione began tensing as she tried to fight down her rage. She was fighting so hard not to cry. She did not want to give him the satisfaction this early in the year.

"You're stronger than this." Hermione kept repeating to herself over and over. "He's just trying to see you fall apart. Don't do it."

"Everyone needs a release, even a disgusting, piece of slime like you, I suppose." Draco smirked, his two friends laughing like hyenas.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said louder, her eyes still locked on her book. Tears began stinging her eyes, despite her war against them, and her whole body was shaking with rage. She thought about reaching for her wand, but she knew that Malfoy was quite quick on the draw with his, and he probably knew some very painful or humiliating curses.

"Seriously Granger, I just want to help you out here." Draco laughed.

"Well you're pissing me off."

Hermione looked up from her book suddenly as Draco and his two friends looked to the person in black, who was still covered up. The voice was rough and a bit scratchy sounding, but oddly pleasant to Hermione's ears.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked, looking perturbed.

"Someone who would appreciate it if you left." the voice replied. The person readjusted, getting more comfortable, and tightening the jacket around himself a bit. Hermione still couldn't see the face, and found herself very curious now. She looked at Draco who was glowering at the lump of black clothing.

"I asked you a question." Draco said, trying to sound threatening.

"And I answered you." The person replied, sounding irritable. "Now, please remove yourself or I will remove you ."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Draco asked offended. "No one talks to me like that, I will…"

"Whine like a bratty little girl?" the voice asked. Hermione saw the top of the robe come down, but she couldn't see much, save for a sliver of pale skin that she was sure was part of the boy's forehead.

"I don't like being woken up, and I'm not a very pleasant person first thing. So, do us both a favor, and get the fuck out before I get really irritated and do something you will regret." The boy in black said grumpily

"I think it's time you learned to respect your betters." Draco snarled. His wand came up, but before he could utter a single word, he was banished into his two friends, and the door snapped shut. Draco scrambled to get to his feet and yank open the door, but it was sealed shut. He even fired several spells at it, but nothing penetrated. The boy across from Hermione pulled the jacket up again and she heard him yawn.

"T-thank you." Hermione whispered. The boy made no reply, but remained quite still. Hermione turned and watched as Draco pounded on the door, surprised that there was no sound. After a few minutes, Draco and his two gorillas left looking thunderous, though Hermione was sure he'd be back.

She watched the boy in black for several moments before trying to go back to her book. She kept replaying what had just happened in her head. It was quite clear that her companion had banished Draco and he'd done it silently. But the door was different. She couldn't think of one spell that would shut it and imperturb it at the same time. Not only that, but he hadn't uttered a single sound.

Hermione wondered if it was a seventh year student. She wished she could see his face. She found the desire to know his identity becoming all consuming. Thankfully her good manners and her own desire to be left alone won out, and she let him sleep on.

An hour later, her body had a major need and with a sigh, Hermione stood to head to the ladies room. As she reached for the door, she worried that whatever spell her sleeping companion had used would be hard to cancel, yet, the moment she touched the door handle, it slide open easily. Whatever he had used apparently couldn't be opened from the outside. She wondered if she should prop the door open so she could get back in, but somehow felt it would be alright, though how she knew that, she couldn't say.

A few moments later, she returned, her bladder now empty, and she was able to open the door without trouble. She was truly amazed at the spell work of her traveling companion. The mystery was starting to become too much for her. She wanted answers, but she didn't want to disturb this boy, especially as he had just protected her, even if it was only a side effect of getting back to sleep.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned and sighed inwardly as yet another person who'd spent the last five years tormenting her approached. Ron Weasley was quite simply a prick. He was arrogant, lazy and more than a little rude. He was also quite popular. Truth was, Ron was pretty funny, at least when he wasn't turning his attention on her. Ron Weasley was largely the reason she had no friends. All because she had made him look a bit foolish in their first year. She had been trying to help him, but he ended up resenting her because she had levitated a feather in a single try.

Ron wasn't alone. He was holding hands with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, who was smiling brightly, and making Hermione feel self conscious, just by looking at her appraisingly.

Lavender and Ron had begun dating last year, and had quickly become Hogwarts sort of power couple. They did look really good together, and Hermione knew that Ron treated her well because Lavender always talked about him in their dorm. Sometimes Hermione was jealous, but then she'd remember just how much of an arse Ron actually was.

Is it true?" Ron smiled. "Did you really knock the crap out of Malfoy? He's screaming about getting even with you."

"I didn't do anything to him, as usual." Hermione corrected, her voice soft. "He got what he deserved. Now, please leave me alone."

She opened the door to her cabin and stepped inside, but as she was closing the door, Ron grabbed it and forced it open, banging it loudly. Hermione immediately turned to the sleeping boy nervously.

"What happened then?" Ron asked loudly, not noticing Hermione's travel companion.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione whispered, trying to make Ron notice they weren't alone.

"Come on Hermione, you can tell us what you did to him." Lavender whined. She hated not knowing things, especially in regards to gossip. She was the most essential cog in the Hogwarts rumor mill, after all. Hermione looked nervously between them and the boy on the bench.

"Look, he's making more out of it then there is, just like always. So please leave." Hermione hissed angrily.

"Oh come on!" Ron bellowed. "Someone gets the drop on Malfoy and makes him look like a complete idiot, and we find out it was you, of all people? That's like Longbottom beating Snape in a duel."

"I didn't do it!" Hermione said, quite loudly. Her hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes bulged. She turned to look at the bundle of black that was now sitting up, pulling his robe off of himself and removing his hood before running a hand threw his short, very messy black hair.

"Who are you?" Lavender asked staring at the stranger.

"Someone who's incredibly close to just hexing the lot of you. Is it really too much to ask that you all shut the hell up?" He replied, head bowed so they couldn't see his face. His voice was still scratchy sounding, and he coughed twice before rubbing at his eyes.

"You know up until just now, you were a most pleasant cabin mate." the boy said. Hermione knew the remark was directed at her, and her face flushed again.

"I'm really sorry." She said, sitting down and looking apologetic. "They followed me, and wouldn't leave me alone."

Slowly the boy turned to glare at Ron and Lavender. Ron suddenly gasped when he got a good look at the boy.

"I believe she asked you twice to leave her be." The boy said. Hermione saw Ron actually step back, looking almost frightened. Lavender grabbed his arm, her eyes bugging out further than Hermione had ever seen.

"So now I'm asking you. Leave." The boy said. Ron stared at him for a moment before he nodded and backed out. He grabbed Lavender and hurried away, whispering frantically.

The boy sat back and Hermione got her first good look at her cabin mate. For the most part he looked rather average, with fair skin, and a chiseled face. Hermione thought he was really very good looking. She was immediately enchanted by his bright green eyes. The only other distinguishing feature was the angry red lightning bolt scar on his forehead, just above his right eye.

The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes again before sitting forward again.

"How long until we're at the school?" He asked. It took a moment for Hermione's brain to begin functioning right, as she found herself very attracted to this boy. She glanced at her watch and did some quick math in her head.

"Around three hours, I think."

"I guess I missed the food trolley then." The boy sighed rather dejectedly.

"Actually, I um… I thought you might be hungry if you woke up, so…" Hermione presented the gilly water and pumpkin pasties she'd bought for him. The boy accept them with a gracious smile.

"That was very nice of you, thank you." The boy said evenly popping open the bottle and downing half of it.

"I don't mean to be rude," Hermione said.

"And yet, sometimes accidental rudeness happens." The boy said wiping his mouth.

"Right." Hermione replied, her brow knitting in frustration. "Who are you?"

"I guess everyone will know soon enough. I'm Harry Potter. And you would be…" The boy said, eyeing his cabin mate.

"Uh, Hermione."

"You don't sound too sure." Harry said.

"Hermione Granger." She said, shaking her head. Harry reached out a hand, which Hermione shook, noting that he didn't squeeze it too tight, nor did it feel like she was holding a wet noodle or something. He also held her eyes with his own, making her shiver a bit.

"You're having me on, aren't you? Harry Potter died when he was a baby after stopping Voldemort." Hermione stated.

"I'm impressed." Harry said with a small smile. "Most people can't say the name without an aneurysm. No, I'm really Harry Potter. The one who stopped the Dark Tosser known as Voldemort when I was a baby, though that story isn't exactly true."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking very confused now.

"It's a really long story, and kind of boring. For the record, I don't like Pumpkin Pasties." Harry said, taking a huge bite of the pastie.

"Then why are you eating them?" Hermione asked.

"Because you were nice enough to get them for a stranger. Least I can do is eat them as a show of gratitude." Harry said, shoving the rest of the pastie into his mouth and eating it quickly.

"I'll remember that for the next time." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She felt very at ease with this boy. And that made her tense up. Hermione knew this comfortableness wouldn't last. As soon as he heard others talk about her, he would turn against her, and she'd be alone all over again.

"So, if you're really Harry Potter, where have you been all this time, and why are you here now?" Hermione asked, looking at him critically.

"You don't like mysteries, I take it." Harry smirked.

"Not really." Hermione replied

Harry nodded and took a few breaths and finished the gilly water.

"It was felt that I would be better served being kept away from people because I might let fame go to my head, or some such nonsense. As to why I'm here now… that has yet to be revealed to me properly. I was told that I needed to forge real friendships, and to act like a normal sixteen year old, whatever that means. Now, I have a question for you. That first boy who came in here…"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as if the name tasted sour on her tongue.

"Malfoy, really?" Harry said thoughtfully, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Well isn't that interesting."

Hermione couldn't help herself, and felt her own mouth turning upwards at his smirk.

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't happen to read the papers, do you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Harry's smile grew a bit. "Did you read anything about something happening in the Ministry last June?"

"Yeah. Voldemort was seen, and Aurors fought him and his followers. They were fighting over something in the Department of Mysteries."

"That's basically right, yeah. Did you happen to read anything about Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked, his smile growing larger.

"Yeah, they said he was caught wearing Death Eater garb, and that he had lost his right hand, and it couldn't be repaired." Hermione said, remembering the article from last June.

"I was the one who removed his hand." Harry stated. Hermione gaped at him, making him smile again.

"Ok, now I know you're lying." Hermione said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sounds like it, doesn't it." Harry said as if he were expecting her reaction. "But it's true. And if you and I are going to be friends, then you need to know that I don't lie. It's useless, and serves no purpose."

"Y-you want to be my friend?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"I told you I was here to make friends. Why shouldn't you and I be friends?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip for a second, her arms still folded across her chest.

"People don't usually want to be my friend." She said flatly. "No one likes me."

"I don't believe that. Everyone has at least one friend." Harry said, but Hermione shook her head.

"I don't. The only person who talks to me without saying anything rude is Neville, but we're not friends." Hermione said. Harry looked at her for a few seconds before responding.

"Maybe he thinks of you as a friend." He observed.

Hermione shook her head.

"He's just trying to survive, like me. He's at least got people who like him. Ron even lets Neville hang out with him sometimes.

"Ron was the gangly looking redhead with that girl?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "The first couple of Hogwarts. He looked kind of freaked when he saw you."

"I imagine his will be the least offensive reaction." Harry said morosely.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We can talk about it later." Harry replied, rather bitterly. "Can you tell me what to expect from the sorting tonight?"

The next two and a half hours passed in a blur as Hermione answered every single one of Harry's questions about Hogwarts. Not only about the castle, but about the houses and the students. He wasn't annoying like a first year, and seemed quite content to let her prattle on and on about everything she knew. It was easily the most pleasant train ride she'd ever had going to Hogwarts.

Hermione found herself really enjoying the trip now with her companion, though in the back of her mind she was sure that by tomorrow evening, this boy will have forgotten her completely.


	2. 2 Do You Believe In Karma

**2. Do You Believe In Karma?**

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students began disembarking and heading towards the waiting line of carriages, save for the first years who followed the bellowing call of "First years, o'er here please."

Hermione gave the faintest of smiles towards the massive form of Ruebeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures. He was tasked with leading the first year students to the castle by boat. A very special introduction to the beauty that was Hogwarts castle. He'd also been very nice to her over the years.

Harry was at her side, giving a curious look towards the mountain of a man that was Hagrid. Hermione noticed his look and asked what was troubling him.

"Well, I was told that I would be with the sixth year students, but technically, this is my first year." Harry said, looking puzzled.

"You're wondering if you should go with the first years." Hermione smiled. Harry gave a curt nod. Hermione stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest, though she really had no idea why. She was sure that as soon as Harry got a look at the other girls he'd stop talking to her.

"Well, the castle is truly magnificent to see as you cross the lake. It's almost a rite of passage to cross the lake. But… on the other hand, you're supposed to be a sixth year."

"Magnificent you say?' Harry quirked an eyebrow. Hermione nodded, unable to fight the smile she was now wearing. Harry nodded again and turned to follow Hagrid and the gathered first years. Hermione felt a slight pang of loss as he walked away. Her personal history said that this would be the last time she spoke to Harry, and she couldn't help but feel saddened as he walked away.

She began heading towards the carriages, looking for one with a few second years on it. The younger the student, the less likely they were to harass her. However she was suddenly grabbed around the arm and quickly dragged towards a carriage.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, ripping her arm out of the hands of her assailant as her survival instincts kicked in. She turned and found herself staring at Parvati Patil, her other roommate in the Gryffindor dorms. She was looking rather excited and deeply curious. She motioned with her head towards a carriage where Parvati's twin sister, Padma, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were all looking down at her expectantly.

"We want you to ride with us." Parvati said with a smile.

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"We have questions for you." Hannah Abbott said quickly. "And we're holding up the line, so get your skinny butt up here."

Hermione looked at them for a moment before she shook her head and started to look for another carriage.

"Oh come on." Parvati said, quickly taking her arm again. "No one is going to hurt you. Just trust us."

Hermione scowled but allowed herself to be helped into the carriage where she sat across from Hannah, Susan and Padma who were all smiling happily at her. Parvati sat next to her, and the carriage began moving forward.

"So," Hannah said, leaning forward. "We heard from Lavender that you were sitting with a really cute and scary boy on the train."

"And Ron said he made Malfoy look like a complete idiot." Parvati claimed

Hermione sighed heavily as realization dawned on her. Of course they were interested in Harry. New students were rare, after all. And yes, Harry was rather attractive, in his way. These four girls were also some of the most boy crazy girls in the school. Parvati alone had dated most of the boys in their year.

"Yes, and yes." Hermione said evenly. "Draco came to remind me of his supposed superiority and he disturbed the person I was sharing a cabin with."

"What's his name?" Hannah asked.

"Harry." Hermione replied, deciding that the full revelation should happen at the sorting.

"Is he as cute as Lavender said?" Susan wondered.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Hannah all but shrieked. "You were sitting with him for the whole trip."

"I don't know because I don't know how Lavender described him." Hermione replied irritably. "Yes, he was attractive, but what I find attractive might be different from your definition…"

"Oh stop it." Padma interrupted. "You're a girl, and we all like pretty much the same things. Tall, dark and handsome."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Hermione said nothing, but stared blankly. She was very uncomfortable at the moment, and she knew exactly why. She'd never been the center of attention, nor had anyone found her so interesting. What made it worse was that these girls weren't interested in her at all, but in the fact that she had spent time with a very mysterious new boy who was supposed to be, as Lavender Brown might say, incredibly tasty."

The girls started talking amongst themselves now. They would occasionally ask her about Harry and she would give a noncommittal shrug. In truth she had barely learned anything about Harry. Their conversation had mostly revolved around school, and what he might expect. Now that Hermione had a chance to think on it, it was almost as if Harry were gathering information to prepare himself for some sort of fight or something.

The carriage stopped and the girls got out. Parvati, Padma, Susan and Hannah walked on, completely forgetting about her. Hermione just sighed and made her own way towards the castle. As soon as she stepped inside the Entrance hall, she heard her name being called by Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, transfiguration teacher, and Hermione's most favorite teacher. Hermione stopped, and made her way to the troubled looking professor.

"Good evening Professor." Hermione said as she managed to get close to the teacher, who was scanning all the students as they entered the school.

"Good evening Miss Granger.' The rather stern professor said with a rare smile. "I understand you shared a cabin on the train with Mister Potter.'

"How do you know that?" Hermione queried, her expression one of amazed puzzlement.

"Do you honestly think that we don't monitor what happens on the train?' McGonagall arched an eyebrow, and Hermione smiled softly.

"Yes ma'am." She said. "Yes, I did share a cabin with Harry on the train."

McGonagall gave the faintest of smiles, and Hermione felt a shiver up her spine. Professor McGonagall was the closest person to a friend Hermione had in Hogwarts, and the professor often made it her business to check up on her favorite student to make sure she was doing alright. McGonagall was well aware of most of the bullying that Hermione suffered, but was most unfortunately not able to catch the bullies in the act. It was her deepest wish that Hermione might make a friend at last.

"I wonder if you might know where Mister…" McGonagall's voice dropped a bit as she continued. "Potter is currently?"

"Actually, I do." Hermione said. "He went with the first years across the lake."

"Did he?" McGonagall looked amused and curious at the same time.

"Yes, he… He felt that even though he was going to be a sixth year that this would in fact be his first year. I may have helped him decide to take the boats. I told him the castle was rather a sight to see when you're on the lake." Hermione said, fighting a bit of a blush.

"Did you?" McGonagall asked, looking impressed. "Well, that makes my job a bit easier. Shall I expect you for tea this Sunday, as usual?"

"I look forward to it, Professor." Hermione smiled.

McGonagall nodded. "Off you go then." She watched Hermione head into the Great Hall with a heavy heart. She knew in her soul that if Hermione Granger's life in the magical world didn't change for the better, then it was quite likely that this incredibly gifted young woman would leave it behind when school finished. She had little worry that Hermione would finish her schooling, as Hermione Granger was no quitter. But she was quite lonely, and even though she tried to hide it, she was hurting deep inside.

Professor McGonagall had never in all her teaching career ever been more proud, and simultaneously more heart broken for any other student than she was for Hermione Granger. The Transfiguration teacher silently hoped that today was the beginning for the thing she had wanted most for Miss Granger. A real friendship with a peer. Perhaps, if fate was kind, something more precious.

McGonagall had only met the boy in question once before, on the day he was invited to Hogwarts by herself, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. The boy had been very quiet as he'd been spoken to. He'd been most pleasant enough, but she noticed how hard he was. She learned later that evening of what his life had been up to that point. She also knew that he'd been involved in the battle at the Ministry of Magic and had heard from Dumbledore just how powerful he was, and how well he handled himself against the Death Eaters.

The stories frightened her. Dumbledore had assured her that the young man would not be going around terrorizing the students that had made Professor McGonagall feel less worried. She confessed herself very curious about the boy. She had taught his parents, and remembered just how delightful they had been. So far, the boy seemed nothing like his parents, save for his physical features. Professor McGonagall knew much better than to judge a person after only one interaction, especially after what she had learned from the headmaster.

She watched the last students enter the Great Hall, and turned to prepare to receive the First Years, who should be arriving any moment, being led by Hagrid She was supposed to greet the new student, and take him in with the first years, the fact that he had decided to travel with them just made her job a bit simpler. She walked up to the stairs that would overlook the First Years entrance, anxious to see the young man again.

A few moments later, she heard their excited voices, and watched as in groups of twos and threes, the first years came in, eyes wide with awe, voices in whispers of wonder. In the very back, Hagrid walked in, and next to him, speaking to the Gamekeeper who looked as if he was talking to a long lost friend, was the new student. The boy who had been believed dead for fifteen years. The child who'd defeated the most powerful and feared dark wizard in a hundred years. Harry Potter.

Hagrid gave a roaring laugh at something Harry had said, and gave him a clap on the back that usually flattened students. Harry simply stumbled a bit Catching himself very quickly. Hagrid turned his attention to McGonagall, who's face was as impassive as ever.

"The first year students, Professor McGonagall." He said in his booming voice.

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall said. She then motioned for the students to come up the stairs and stand before her in front of the now closed Great Hall doors. She looked at each student as if she were judging them, making them all go quiet in apprehension.

"In a moment, I will be leading you through these door into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like you family. You will win house points when you do well. And should you break any rules…" She eyed them all sternly. "You will lose points as well as serve detentions. Now please wait here, while I announce you."

* * *

Hermione sat at the very end of the of the Gryffindor table, staring blankly at the far wall, remembering the very pleasant conversation she had had with Harry on the train. He'd been so nice to her, and didn't seem bothered as she kept prattling on and on about the wonders of Hogwarts. He asked questions, which led her on tangent after tangent. He actually appeared interested, which was very different from nearly any other interaction she ever had with a boy, much less a human being.

"Forget it." Hermione told herself as she glanced down the Gryffindor table where Ron Weasley was talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, his finger tracing a line on his forehead. Hermione wondered if Ron had known exactly who Harry was. She had once read the story of the Dark Wizard Voldemort in a book in her second year. It had told the vague details of Voldermort's fall by a baby wizard, barely a year old, leaving the tike with a scar that looked like a lightning bolt. The book had then gone on to say that the baby had died that night and was buried with his parents.

But Hermione knew now that Harry was in fact alive, well, and very good looking.

"Stop it." She hissed inwardly. "if you get attached, you're just going to get hurt."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years towards the head table. Hermione gave the softest of smiles as she noted a few of the little eleven year olds looking to the ceiling in wonder and remembered how she had informed Su Li that the ceiling was enchanted on their very first night.

It felt like centuries ago now.

Hermione noted Harry walking at the rear of the younger students. He was not smiling, but taking in the Great Hall. His eyes fell on her, and he gave a slight nod of recognition before he went on examining the Hall, almost as if he was analyzing it for escape routes or something.

Hermione watched him as he remained at the back of the pack of first years. She could see every student begin whispering at the sight of him, and even a few people pointing. The buzz of whispers remained even as the Sorting Hat began its annual song. The lonely Gryffindor couldn't remember any time the people ignored the song. Students finally shut up when McGonagall unrolled the parchment that contained the names of the new students, and she began calling them forward to be sorted.

One by one, nervous little first years stepped up to the stool, took a seat and had the hat placed upon their heads. The hat took a moment and would then shout out the house the student would belong to until they graduated in seven years. Hermione felt a bit of anxiety growing in her belly as the students were widdled down. They passed the P's and Hermione began to wonder if Harry had lied to her about his identity. It wasn't until the final First year, Michael Watson was sorted into Ravenclaw that Hermione, and the rest of the school were officially introduced to…

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said clearly and loudly. All at once, Hermione felt as if the Great Hall had somehow made every person turn towards the front of the room. There was a thick air of anxious tension as the hat was placed upon Harry's messy black hair. She wondered what the hat might be saying to Harry, remembering the confusion the Hat had when it had sorted her. It had seen that she was incredibly intelligent, and loved learning, but it also felt her deep drive to prove herself. In the end, it had seen something it had found most intriguing, and finally placed her with the Gryffindors.

Suddenly the silence was ripped asunder as the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The lions erupted in shouts and cheers as Harry returned the hat to Professor McGonagall and gave her a slight bow. Hermione watched as Harry passed all the first years and moved up the table. Many students offered places beside themselves, but Harry continued past until he walked around the table and took a seat directly across from her, making her eyes bulge with surprise not to mention a wave of whispering throughout the Great Hall.

She wanted to say something, but her mouth refused to work. This was probably a good thing as her brain seemed to have shorted out as well. Harry didn't smile, or say anything, but gave her another nod as he turned to watch as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and greeted the students before announcing the start of the feast with a few silly words.

Hermione watched Harry as he saw the platters fill with food. She guessed that he was impressed by this as he took a moment to take it all in.

"Is it always like this?" He asked, motioning to the steaming dishes.

"Pretty much." Hermione managed to say as she pulled a bowl of mashed potatoes to her. Harry gave a nod and lifted his plate towards a platter of roast chicken. They both filled their plates and began to eat in relative silence. Hermione felt the stares of the other Gryffindors on her as she ate her pork chop across from Harry, who took tentative bites from everything he'd put on his plate before diving in with gusto.

"You were right." Harry said after about fifteen minutes. Hermione looked up with questioning eyes. "The castle was quite impressive from the lake."

Hermione smiled softly at this. Harry continued. "It gave me a chance to talk with Hagrid. Quite the character.'

"Yes, he's nice, but you know…" Hermione said, looking towards the mountain of a man who was talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick, who was laughing quite hard. "He scares me sometimes."

Harry looked up with an inquisitive look and she shrugged.

"His classes are… well, dangerous. He's got sort of an obsession with really frightening creatures." She explained. "I was nearly mauled by a hippogriff in my third year. I bowed and everything, but it didn't seem to care for me."

"They can sense fear." Harry pointed out. "Like a dog almost. You need to be confident when you bow to them. They don't like rudeness, or people who are afraid."

"I guess Neville had the same problem I did. At least he got to pet one." Hermione shrugged.

"Don't feel to bad." Harry smirked. "Their nice enough animals, but they can be more trouble than they're worth. Messy damned things."

"Messy?" Hermione asked very curious now.

"Long story." Harry waved it away. "So, what happens now?" He said looking down the table.

"We finish dinner, and then we go to our Houses. Usually people hang out for a bit and catch up, others go to bed because classes start tomorrow. Breakfast starts at around six and ends at nine which is when classes start." Hermione explained.

"Six." Harry confirmed. Hermione nodded and Harry looked pleased. "Good, that's plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Hermione asked.

"Morning routine." Harry said simply. "I don't suppose you're an early riser, are you?"

"Um, early enough. I usually get up by six so I can get to breakfast by seven. Most everyone else comes down by eight, and I don't really like being around…" She drifted off.

"Well, if you're up earlier, say around four, I wouldn't mind a bit of company. I'm not used to running on my own." He said evenly.

"Four?" She asked incredulously.

"The butt crack of dawn as my Godfather calls it." Harry smirked. "Up at four, running by four-fifteen."

"Running?" She looked as if she might faint.

"Sure." Harry shrugged. "Running builds stamina, and stamina is your greatest weapon in a duel. If you can out last your opponent, you win every time."

"You are very strange." She shook her head.

"Funny, I've been thinking the same thing about you." Harry remarked. Hermione looked offended for a minute, and then realized that to Harry she was likely very strange. Given what she knew, which admittedly was very little, about his life, everyone in the school was likely very weird to Harry Potter.

"You're welcome to join me anytime you like.' Harry said, closing that line of conversation.

It wasn't long before the dishes cleared momentarily and desert began. Harry looked very puzzled by the array of sweet dishes before him now, and began looking up and down the table.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Hermione asked.

"I know this is going to sound bizarre." Harry began, and Hermione gave a light laugh which made Harry turn to regard her, making her stop laughing. "I'm not a huge fan of sweets."

"You're joking." Hermione said quite seriously now.

"Not in the least. It could be because I never got them often when I was growing up because I was on kind of a strict diet." He said, looking up the table again. "The only thing that I really like is chocolate chip cookies really. I usually got them as treats when I did exceptionally well at something. Good test score, take down an opponent in a duel… take Lucius Malfoy down at the Ministry of Magic…"

"I get the point." Hermione smirked. "Maybe you should look at your own plate."

Harry turned and saw three chocolate chip cookies had appeared on his plate. He gave her a look of joy as he lifted the first and his smile widened.

"They're warm." he grinned. In that moment he looked like a little kid, and it made Hermione do something she hadn't done since she was eleven. She giggled. Harry looked up, eyebrow arched in question, but Hermione simply shook her head and continued eating her sundae.

When everyone had finished and the plates had cleared themselves, Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and stepped from around the Teacher's table to the podium at the front of the head table to address the student population.

"Good evening." He began jovially. "To our new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. I have only a few notices to give out before I release you to the comfort of your waiting beds. First, Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked that I remind you that magic is not allowed in the halls, and that the list of banned items consists of some five hundred items which can be examined on the door to his office. Next a reminder that the Forbidden forest is exactly as the name suggests, forbidden. Last I would like to announce the return of Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be taking up his old post of Potions Master while our former potions teach, Professor Severus Snape will be stepping into the post of Defense against the Dark Arts. Now, I bid you all, goodnight."

Hermione rose, just as the rest of the Great Hall.

"I'll show you to Gryffindor Tower, if you'd like." Hermione offered. Harry nodded, turning as he heard several voices calling first years to them. He saw a girl with red hair and a boy with sandy blonde hair waving the Gryffindor first years to them.

"Prefects." Hermione explained. "The fifth year prefects show the first years to the dorms. Sixth year Prefects get the first patrols with the Seventh years."

"Are you a prefect?' Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I thought I would be, but Professor McGonagall told me that she felt I would have much more trouble as a prefect than…Well, she felt it best that I not have the extra responsibility." She said. She saw Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was giving her a very strange look that made her shiver.

They were halfway up to Gryffindor tower when A few other Gryffindors caught up to them.

"Hi ya Harry." The first boy said, offering his hand. "Seamus Finnegan, this here is Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, and that there's Neville Longbottom. We wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor."

"Uh, thank you." Harry said, his eyes quickly looking each person over. Hermione wondered just what it was he was thinking when he looked at people. She made a mental note to ask him if she ever got the chance.

"So, we were wondering where ya been all these years.' Seamus went on squeezing between Harry and Hermione as they continued up the stairs.

Hermione grimaced as Seamus all but shoved her, and sighed as the Irish boy began leading Harry away from her. They didn't go to far before they stopped, and Seamus took a few steps from Harry, looking rather startled. Hermione hadn't heard Harry say anything and was even more surprised to find him looking at her expectantly. She caught up to him again and they continued on with Seamus falling behind a bit, but the others still next to them, asking question after question. Hermione couldn't help wonder just what in the hell was happening. No one had ever so much as bothered to say a word in her defense, but Harry clearly didn't like seeing her bullied. He must have said or done something to make Seamus look so anxious, and then he had waited for her to catch up to him.

Hermione wasn't given much time to dwell on it as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Dean gave the password. One by one they filed into the Gryffindor common room and spread out a bit. Hermione watched as Harry took it all in with a somewhat approving look on his face. It was almost like someone who'd heard all about Disneyland their whole life and finally got to go there and found it didn't quite live up to the stories. It wasn't that he looked disappointed, just… indifferent, really.

"So, your room will be up the stairs and on the right. Just look for the door with the Sixth Year sign on it." Hermione said, pointing to the stairs. Harry gave a nod that he'd heard her and she began to head off.

"Good night then." She said.

"Good night.' He said with a soft smile that made her shiver again. She was starting to wonder what was wrong with her, as it was the second time he'd made her do that. She quickly made her way to her dorm where she found her trunk in front of her bed as usual. She made to open it when the door to the dorm room opened and Parvati and Lavender, her roommates entered, looking at her with unveiled interest.

* * *

"Ok, you need to tell us what's going on with you and Harry right now." Lavender said leaping onto her bed and staring at Hermione who was pulling out her bed clothes and her toiletries.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said evenly.

"Oh come on." Parvati said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "He walked all the way to the end of the table to sit with _you_ at the feast. He looked like he was going to destroy Seamus for pushing you aside on the stairs, and Lav says he defended you against Draco Malfoy."

"Looks to me like he fancies you.' Lavender said idly, though her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"For your information, he didn't defend me against Malfoy. That great prat woke Harry up on the train and apparently he's not very pleasant when he first wakes up. As for why he sat with me, perhaps he's a bit shy. I've been the only person he's talked to whom didn't offend him in some way, or disturb his peace, for that matter.' She said looking hard at Lavender who had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. "As for Seamus, maybe he doesn't like rude people."

"And what about you?' Parvati went on as if Hermione had just taken a long time to think about something rather than argue every point she had made. "You looked quite cozy at dinner, not to mention at his side."

"How do you work that out?" Hermione asked standing up straight and looking very confused. She hadn't felt remotely cozy with Harry at dinner. In fact, she had never felt more self conscious and uncomfortable, due in large part to everyone staring. Once she and Harry had actually started talking, she had relaxed a bit, but no where near cozy.

"Oh come on." Lavender said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "The way he looked at you, like there was no one else in the Great Hall. Except for his food, he didn't look at anything else but you. And on the way up here, you were walking so close to him."

"You're imagining things." Hermione sighed heavily. "In a few days, he'll get to know all of you and he won't even glance at me anymore. Things will be back to normal in no time at all."

"Hermione, why are you so sure of that?" Lavender asked. Hermione turned cold eyes to her roommate and glowered.

"Because that's the way of things. I've learned to accept it, as none of you has ever tried to change it. Everyone is so much happier mocking me, and… and…" Hermione felt five years of frustration boiling up and immediately suppressed it, snatching up her toiletries and her pajamas before snarling as she stomped towards the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"Forget it." She snapped.

Parvati stared at Lavender who stared at the door Hermione had slammed behind her.

"Do you believe in Karma?" Lavender asked, turning to Parvati.

"Of course."' The Indian girl shrugged.

"Do you get the feeling that we're about to pay for everything we've ever done wrong to her?" The blonde asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Why do you say that?" Parvati asked, going to her own trunk and popping it open.

"I can't explain it really, but ever since Ron and I met Harry on the train, and the way he looked at Ron… I can't shake this feeling that Hermione's been sent like a guardian angel or something, and he's about to reap vengeance on everyone who ever said one bad thing about her. Like this is her reward for being so strong, and suffering all these years, because of us."

Parvati had stopped and had begun staring at the bathroom door.

"Wow, when you put it like that, I'm starting to feel really bad about… everything. I mean, it's not like we picked on her a lot, but we never defended her, or made other people stop… Oh wow, I just felt like someone punched me in the gut."

Parvati sat down looking rather ill as Lavender also appeared to be fighting nausea. They were so silent, one might have thought they had died, save for the fact that they kept glancing at each other guiltily.

It was nearly twenty minutes before Hermione returned from the bathroom, dressed in her flannel pajama pants and her t-shirt. Her hair had been taken out of the tight braid and brushed out, and Lavender noted that it wasn't as frightfully bushy as it had once been. It was almost as if Hermione's maturity was taming it.

Both girls gave soft gasps when they saw the Hermione slightly reddened eyes. She had been crying, though she was clearly trying to hide it from her roommates.

"Her-Hermione." Lavender spoke first. Hermione didn't turn around. She simply kept rummaging in her trunk, preparing her things for the next day.

"Hermione, we owe you a long overdue apology." Lavender said. The words seemed to freeze Hermione in place.

"She's right." Parvati spoke up, sounding very disturbed. "We've been horrible to you. Not as horrible as some, but it doesn't excuse our behavior. We never tried to stop anyone from picking on you, and well, we've never been anything but unpleasant to you."

Hermione turned to stare incredulously at her two roommates, both of whom looked to be close to tears themselves.

"W-what?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"We don't deserve your forgiveness by any stretch." Lavender continued, looking to Parvati who nodded. "But I think we'd like a chance to earn it, if you'd let us."

Hermione's defenses were up immediately as she eyed her two roommates. "What do you mean?" She took an unconscious step backward, turning to her bedside table where she'd left her wand.

Lavender got up from her bed, grabbed Hermione's wand and walked up to the pariah of Hogwarts, cringing inwardly as the girl back up even further as she approached.

"Take it." Lavender said, handing Hermione's wand back to her. "You look ready to climb the walls."

"Because she doesn't trust us." Parvati said bitterly. Lavender glowered at her best friend over her shoulder. "Put yourself in her place. After five years, would you?"

Parvati looked down at the floor and sank back on her bed.

Hermione took her wand, feeling immensely better once it was in her hand. Lavender turned and went to her own trunk to prepare for bed. She collected her things and stood up to smile at Hermione. "Just give us a chance. You don't have to trust us until we've earned it. We can figure it all out as we go, alright?"

Hermione was far too flummoxed to do anything other than nod. Lavender smiled and with a bit more pep in her step, headed to the bathroom, with Parvati following right behind her.

Hermione kept watching the door as she climbed into her own bed and began pulling the curtains shut. She cast the protection charms she'd learned in third year, as was her habit. Lavender and Parvati had never tried to do anything to her, but her paranoia had grown so much that she could not sleep at Hogwarts without the protective charms.

As she lay down, slipping her wand under her pillow, she shut her eyes and let out a long slow sigh in an attempt to calm her racing heart today had been the absolute strangest day she'd ever had in her entire life. She didn't even want to try and figure any of it out, because she was afraid her brain would explode. However, she was certain that it all had to do with the new addition to Hogwarts.

Hermione wondered idly if any of this would have happened if she had simply sat with some first years instead of the last cabin on the train. Then she wondered if things were going to continue to change, or would fate right itself and have everything back to normal by the end of the week.

Hermione felt her heart break at the thought of being alone again after spending the day with someone as nice as Harry had been.


	3. 3 Amusing But Utterly Useless

**3. Amusing, But Utterly Useless**

Hermione had a very troubled sleep, and for the first time that she could remember, wanted nothing more then to pull the blankets over her head and stay in bed for the rest of the day. But it was the first day of classes and she was not lazy. So, feeling angry at having to abandon her warm bed, she got up, and headed for the bathroom. After a nice hot shower, and spending the adequate amount of time in fixing her hair so it wasn't a frightful mess before dressing in her uniform, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, being respectfully quiet, as he roommates were still asleep.

She was still trying to puzzle out just what Lavender and Parvati had meant when they had said they wanted to earn her forgiveness the previous night. History told her to be cautious, as many a prank had been played on her this way. Yet, she was now better at reading people's intentions, and as she recalled their faces, she saw nothing but sincerity. This begged the question, what in the hell happened to them?

Hermione began to think that perhaps it was a fluke. Just some random thing that happens to everyone at some point, and there was no real meaning to it. After all, wasn't she entitled to a bit of oddness in her life as well as anyone. But their apologies had been so out of character, especially for Lavender who until last night had always snubbed Hermione, and laughed at Ron Weasley's insults. She had always been this high and mighty… bitch. She wasn't as bad as Pansy Parkinson, but Lavender thrived on Hermione's pain, just like everyone else in the school. Or at least, that's how Hermione perceived it.

The common room was as empty as ever, and the fire was all but dead in the grate, though it was still pleasantly warm. This was Hermione's favorite time of day. When no one was in the common room and she was alone, without fear of becoming the center of unwanted attention. She was staring into the dying coals, pondering everything that had happened the previous day when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione."

Hermione shrieked in terror and whirled around, losing her balance. Her world spun as she began to fall but something reached out and grabbed both her wrists, pulling her back until she was steady on her feet once again. Gasping frantically for breath, she whipped her hair out of her face to find Harry Potter standing before her, looking mildly concerned.

"Don't ever do that again!" She roared. She realized suddenly that people were still sleeping, and dropped the volume of her voice immediately. "Seriously Harry you nearly gave me a heart attack. Did you put a silencing charm on your shoes or something?"

Harry shook his head as he released her, sure she wouldn't fall over now.

"I've always had a soft step." he claimed, his voice as flat as ever. "It makes it easy to get the drop on your enemy. So, breakfast?" He asked, nodding towards the portrait hole. Hermione, still breathing rapidly, and clutching her chest began to lead them down to the Great Hall.

"How was your night?" She asked after they had walked down two flights in silence. She used to really like the quiet, but now when she was around Harry, she felt very uncomfortable by it.

"Curious." He replied after a long moment. Hermione had watched his face as he thought of his reply. It was clear that he was having trouble coming up with an answer and it made her wonder just what had happened in the sixth year boys dormitories.

"How do you mean?" She turned to regard him. His face was as impassive as ever, but she could see in his eyes a spark of bemusement.

"I've never had roommates before." He started. "And of them all, only Neville puzzles me."

"Neville. Neville Longbottom puzzles you." Hermione said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Mm-hmm." Harry replied. "Ron is simple. Basic, in just about every sense of the word. He has a major inferiority complex. I don't know why, but there you are. If he had more discipline, he might make something of himself. But he has this deep seeded need to be the center of attention. Seamus is pretty laid back, though a bit obsessed with the fairer sex."

"Aren't all of you boys?' Hermione chuckled. Harry merely shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Harry said, looking rather puzzled at Hermione, who fought against a smile she felt trying to appear on her face.

"Nothing, never mind. Go on." She replied.

"The way Seamus talks about girls, you'd think he was some sort of playboy, or gigolo or something. Only, not as smooth. Dean is easy to figure out as well. He's a go with the follow sort. Doesn't like to make waves. It's also easy to figure out that of the three, Dean is liable to have friends who are more loyal and honest than either Ron or Seamus. He's sure of himself without being cocky or smug. Of those three, I like him the best." Harry continued.

"But Neville?" Hermione asked, watching his face.

"Neville. Quiet, reserved, unsure of himself though he radiates power. It comes off him in waves. It's almost as if his lack of confidence has given him some sort of block. With some good training, he could be a great wizard. He lingers, like he wants to be a part of the group but he's afraid of being rejected by them, like he doesn't believe he's good enough. And there's something else. You can see it in his eyes."

"Neville's always been a bit shy, and he is a very clumsy and forgetful." Hermione observed.

"Interesting." Harry nodded. "But that's not what I was talking about."

They had arrived at the Great Hall and took seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione took some toast and began spreading marmalade, before serving herself some porridge. She watched Harry take toast and some fruit as well as a bit of oatmeal.

"I take it they gave you a full interrogation." Hermione remarked.

"No." Harry replied. "In fact, they kind of seemed afraid to talk to me. Especially Ron and Seamus. Mostly they just talked to each other about their summer. Seamus apparently had relations with three different girls, while Ron told some rather detailed facts about Lavender's body. Did you know she's got a mole on her…"

"That's quite alright. I don't need to hear it." Hermione said quickly before trying to steer the conversation back on track. "You did kind of freak them out a little so I'm not surprised they were afraid of you. Seamus looked like you were going to hit him or something. What did you say to him last night on the way to the common room?"

"Nothing. I simply looked at him after he shoved you out of the way." Harry said simply. Hermione felt a blush creeping up her face. "I may not have had a lot of interaction with people during my life, but I do know what he did was wrong."

"Did you get your run in this morning?" Hermione asked, changing subjects. She didn't want to linger on what he said too much at the moment as it was so very confusing in so many ways. For now, Hermione felt it might be better to keep things simple.

"Yes." Harry said simply.

They fell silent, and Hermione began to feel a bit uncomfortable again. Up until this moment, she had felt that things had been nice, but now she felt suddenly anxious. She couldn't say why, but she felt almost as if Harry was now examining her as he had his roommates. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know what he thought of her. She got enough of what people thought of her already.

Hermione began looking around the Great Hall hoping to find something that would start a new conversation. There weren't many people in the Great Hall, save for a mess of Ravenclaws who were always early risers. Harry was ripping into an orange clearly not bothered by the silence between them. In fact, he looked exactly the same as ever.

"Are you always so…blank?" She blurted out.

Harry looked up and she shrank a bit under his stare.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" He replied. Hermione shook her head and told him to forget about it. Harry shrugged and bent back to his oatmeal, and Hermione was left feeling really stupid just then.

"Ah, good morning."

The teens turned and found Headmaster Dumbledore there with his trademark twinkle in his eye.

"How are you finding Hogwarts so far, Harry?" The old professor asked cordially. Harry wiped his mouth on a napkin and gave the faintest of smiles.

"It's very different from what I'm used to." Harry began.

"As to be expected." Dumbledore nodded.

"But I'm nothing if not adaptable." Harry smirked. Hermione felt herself brightening at Harry's look.

"And I see you've made a friend already. Perhaps Miss Granger would be willing to be your guide for the next couple of days until you get your bearings."

Both Harry and Dumbledore turned to Hermione, who shrank a bit under their scrutiny.

"Of course, I'd love to." She said, again feeling herself blush. It was unnerving. She could not remember the last time she had blushed so much.

"Excellent. I do have one other matter to discuss with you, Mister Potter, and that is the unfortunate business on the train. As I understand it, you attacked Mister Malfoy, is this true?"

"Yes sir." Harry said without any sort of remorse or even guilt. He simply answered the question and Dumbledore frowned a bit.

"Actually, that's not entirely true, sir." Hermione piped up not knowing why she was even speaking.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, his silvery eyebrows raising in question as he turned to look at her. "Would you care to offer an explanation then?"

"I…Well, see. Draco was being rather…" Hermione tried, but she just couldn't seem to get it out. She hated feeling weak, or even admitting to being bullied. Nothing ever happened anyway. The most punishment Draco had ever gotten was detention, and if the rumors were to be believed, Draco had spent it with Professor Snape getting advanced lessons.

"Mister Malfoy was being quite oppressive to Miss Granger, sir.' Harry stepped in. "I asked him to retreat and leave us in peace but he refused. He pulled his wand on me, and I defended myself and Miss Granger sir. I simply banished him out of our compartment and locked the door. He suffered no serious injuries, save possibly to his pride sir."

"I see." Dumbledore said after Harry had finished. Hermione noted that Harry was sitting bolt upright, and staring to some point over her shoulder.

"Very well, I shall have a word with Mister Malfoy's head of house. However, I can not excuse your behavior, Mister Potter. I am afraid you will have to serve a detention." Dumbledore said, looking just a bit sad, though also quite proudly.

"I understand sir." Harry replied evenly.

"I will inform Professor McGonagall that you will be attending a detention with her tonight at seven o'clock." Dumbledore said as he stood up straighter. "And ten points to Gryffindor for a show of loyalty and friendship."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, still staring distantly.

"Just one final thing. I would like to extend an invitation to take tea with me this Friday afternoon after your classes are finished." Dumbledore smiled, and Harry nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it, sir." Harry said and Dumbledore gave them both a bow before striding to the head table.

"That's a bit odd." Hermione said watching the Headmaster go.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"The way he talked to you. It wasn't like a student and teacher, but more like an old friend." Hermione noted. "I mean, yeah he gave you detention and all, but it was like he was really proud of you. Like you were his hero or something."

Harry simply shrugged.

Hermione realized that Harry was not going to elaborate, and decided that maybe it was best to leave the topic alone for now.

"Are you anxious for classes?" She asked. Again, Harry shrugged.

"I'm hopeful that I won't be bored. My Godfather told me that he found a lot of his classes were boring. He reckons it's why he and my father were such troublemakers." Harry said non-commitally.

"Trouble makers?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit troubled by this.

"They were supposed to be real pranksters. I don't know how much of what I was told is true, but if it's all to be believed, than Professor Snape is entitled to his grudge." Harry remarked.

"Grudge?" Hermione perked up a bit.

"He was their primary target while they were in school. He was friends with my mum, but he and my father and godfather weren't fond of each other. They were rather cruel to Professor Snape, and Sirius sometimes wonders if they had been nicer…" Harry looked at her and then bent back to his breakfast.

"What?" She asked now intrigued.

"I shouldn't say. I doubt he knows that I'm aware, and I don't think he'd fancy his secrets coming out." Harry said, closing the topics.

Hermione could only stare at Harry as he finished his breakfast and pushed away his now empty plate. He wiped his hands on his napkin and took one last swallow from his goblet. He turned to look at the head table and then towards Hermione.

"When do we get our schedules?" He asked.

"Not for a bit. If you'd like we could go to the library for a bit, or just take a quick walk around the castle so you could get a basic idea of where places are." Hermione suggested. Harry gave a slight nod and the two rose from their seats. As they left the Great Hall, Harry saw a group of Slytherin girls coming up from the dungeons giving Hermione a very sour look, and then stopping short when they saw her companion. Hermione couldn't stop the smug little smile that played at the corners of her mouth.

Of course her own mind ruined her little moment when she realized that there was now going to be a thousand new rumors about her by lunch, and none of them were going to be good.

"So, I suppose I should show you where the hospital wing is." She said, turning towards the stairs.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

Hermione stopped short and turned to look at Harry with confusion. "In case you have an accident or something…"

"Oh." Harry said simply. Hermione turned again and led Harry up a flight of stairs and down a hall. They visited a few other key points in the castle, including the Library, which Hermione wanted to linger in, but at Harry's blank look decided it would be best to move on. Like nearly everyone else, she didn't think Harry was as fond of books as she was.

Then again, she couldn't really get a read on Harry as his face barely changed at all as they walked. She had noticed the way he examined everything. It was like he was looking for places to hide, or something.

"Harry, could I ask you a question?" She finally asked as they were heading back to the Great Hall for their timetables.

"I believe you just did." He replied at once

"Yes, but I meant…"

"I know what you meant." Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eye that startled Hermione.

"The way you look around at everything. It's almost like you're looking for something specific."

"Escape routes." Harry said simply.

"Escape routes?"

"Or cover. First rule, always know where your escape routes are. If you find yourself overwhelmed by superior forces, have more then one way out." Harry said automatically, making Hermione's jaw drop.

"You sound like some kind of soldier." She said as the crossed into the Great Hall which was now teeming with students.

"I thought I made that clear on the train yesterday." Harry looked at her slightly confused.

"You really expect me to believe that you fought against You-Know-Who's followers and not only did you actually beat them, but removed Lucius Malfoy's hand?" Hermione stopped and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Hermione, I don't care if you believe it or not. As I told you yesterday, I don't lie. It serves no purpose. I won't tell you something that isn't true about me or anything else." Harry said, looking weary.

"Then why exactly are you here and not out there fighting them some more.?" She countered.

"Honestly, I wish I knew." Harry sighed. "Look, it's a long story, and right now, I think I need to focus on getting through today. Will you help me?"

Hermione was a bit taken aback. For as tough and collected as Harry appeared to be outwardly, she could see in his entrancing green eyes that he was actually worried.

"Wait, Entrancing, where did that come from." Hermione thought suddenly. "Forget it Hermione. One look at Susan Bones, or gods forbid, Cho Chang and he's going to go all gooey and never speak to you again. Just get through today and everything will get back to its natural order."

She looked at him and gave a soft smile as she nodded.

"Thank you." He said calmly. "You are a true friend.

Hermione stiffened. No one had ever called her their friend in her entire life. Even the friends she had had in primary school. That word sent a shiver down her spine that was not at all unpleasant.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Potter. I have your class schedules."

Professor McGonagall had begun to approach her favorite student and the new arrival when she noticed them having a rather heated discussion. The Transfiguration professor's hope that Hermione Granger might at last find a friendly companion prevented her from invading their conversation until she was sure they were finished. She watched Hermione quite closely as she approached. Powerful though Dumbledore claimed the boy to be, if he hurt the girl in any way, she would render him to little more than ashes, savior to the wizarding world or not.

"I was most pleased with your OWL results Miss Granger, and am looking forward to seeing you continue performing admirably in my class this year." McGonagall said as she handed over Hermione's schedule. "Mister Potter, I'm afraid that as I do not know what your intended career path is, I am unsure as to what to put on your schedule. Your OWL results were nearly as exemplary as Miss Granger's."

"I wasn't told my results." Harry confessed. Hermione looked up from examining which classes she was to be taking this year, very interested in this little tidbit.

"Well, I have them here." McGonagall said. "No student has performed as well as you did in Defense in over twenty years. Your Transfiguration, Charms and Potions work was quite good as well. You did well in Arithmancy and Runes, and I also noted you performed admirably in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Quite frankly, I would hazard a guess that you were preparing for the Auror academy."

"I am." Harry nodded. "At least, for now"

"You have another ambition?" McGonagall asked her eyebrows raised with interest."

"I would like to keep my options open at this point." Harry replied.

"Very well then, what classes would you like to take?"

"I wish to continue in all that I did E or better in." Harry said confidently. McGonagall gave a soft smile and glanced at Hermione who was looking just as impressed as the Head of Gryffindor House was feeling.

"Well then, it looks as if you and Miss Granger will be seeing a lot of each other then. With the exception of Care of Magical Creatures, you will share many of her classes." McGonagall said, tapping her wand to Harry's class schedule and handing it to him.

Harry accepted it and turned to Hermione. "We should get our books and things for class then."

Hermione nodded and they headed up stairs. Hermione looked over her schedule as they walked.

"Runes first this morning. That's good. Then I have a break. Lunch and then potions and charms. Good Monday, I think."

"I don't have a break." Harry remarked, and Hermione glanced at his timetable, seeing that he would be in Care of Magical Creatures while she was in her break.

"But you have breaks the rest of the week, see." She pointed them out to him.

"Do I need them?" He asked. Once again Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You don't want breaks?"

"Does it serve a purpose?" He asked.

"Well, it's a bit of extra time to catch up on your homework. You know so you don't fall behind and you get everything done." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I see." Harry nodded in understanding. "Then I guess this is acceptable."

"You really are very strange." Hermione shook her head.

"As you keep pointing out." Harry replied, making Hermione chuckle.

* * *

Runes was just as invigorating as it had ever been, in Hermione's opinion. She had sat in her favorite desk right up in front with Harry at her side. He took to the class with the same vigor she felt within herself, and had even beaten her to answering a few of the professor's questions. When class was over, she walked with him to the Entrance Hall and pointed him in the right direction for Care of Magical Creatures and promised to wait for him at lunch.

Hermione was then left with the choice to return to the Common room or go to the library until lunch. She decided on the Library, as she was less likely to be bothered by any of her housemates.

However, she realized as she entered her sanctuary that she had no homework to work on. With nothing to research she began to wander idly through the aisles. As she meandered she kept thinking about Harry and his, well quite frankly his oddness. It was more than clear that he had very little in the way of social understanding. At least the part of his story about being hidden away seemed to be true. Not even the best of actors could be that convincing. The more she observed him, the more she noticed how curious he was about the way people interacted. During Runes class, he kept peering over his shoulder to watch as Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin giggled and gossiped. He looked terribly confused by their topic of discussion which happened to be boys. Hermione was just glad that he had not asked her to explain it all to him. That would have been embarrassing, not to mention difficult.

Harry wasn't completely uninformed, but in many ways he was almost socially ignorant. Hermione remembered when Harry had told Professor Dumbledore that he was nothing if not adaptable. Hermione was really curious as to what that meant exactly.

Hermione found herself in the history section and before she realized it was pulling down the copy of Wizards Most Dark. She flipped to the table of contents and slid her finger down the page until she found the chapter titled "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

She leaned against the bookshelf as she read the chapter of arguably the most feared wizard in over a hundred years.

_Only one dark wizard in all of history has ever been so feared that even now his name can not be spoken without conjuring images of true horror. No one is truly sure of where the Dark Wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort came from. What is agreed upon is that his reign of terror was far worse than any who came before him. _

Hermione skimmed over most of the chapter as she had read it several times before. She knew of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's goal of creating a perfect Pureblood society, not unlike of a certain muggle dictator from Germany. She passed over some of his more brutal noteable moments within his rise to power until she reached the end of the chapter and the bit she was searching for

_Lord Voldemort fell from power on October 31__st__ 1981, when he sought to destroy James and Lily Potter and their only son Harry, in Godric's Hollow. The Potters had gone into hiding after discovering the Dark Lord wanted to kill them personally, though the exact reason for that is unknown. _

_The Potter's cast the Fidelius on their home, and it was widely believed that Sirius Black was the secret keeper. However the Potters, knowing how Black would be hunted changed their secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, a long time friend of James Potter. This proved to be a mistake as Pettigrew was a spy for the dark wizard. Pettigrew testified at his trial later that he had chosen to follow the Dark Lord because he felt it was only a matter of time before Lord Voldemort won the war, and Pettigrew did not wish to die. He was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss._

_What actually happened on the night of October 31__st__, is unclear and still a subject for much conjecture, but the most popular and widely agreed upon theory is that after killing both James and Lily Potter, Lord Voldemort turned his wand on one year old Harry. The killing curse was then cast, but instead of killing the child alone, the curse somehow destroyed the caster as well. The Potter house was found in complete ruin and the bodies of all three Potters and the Dark Lord were found in the rubble. Baby Harry was found with a strange cut upon his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, which puzzled many, as the killing curse never leaves a mark. The Potters were buried in Godric's Hollow side by side with baby Harry laid to rest with his mother._

Hermione shut the book and immediately conjured a picture of Harry and the strange red line above his right eye which was in the shape of a lightning bolt. In a very strange way, the story made sense. If certain people wished to keep Harry safe, it would be best to allow the world to believe him dead. The fact that he was supposedly laid with his mother also would explain away the lack of a third grave.

But why allow Harry to surface now, especially when Lord Voldemort had risen again?

The answer came to her almost at once. Harry had told her. He had been trained to fight. He had fought Death Eaters already. Harry had not only been hidden but trained to fight against Voldemort. He was going to lead the light side against the Dark, not only as a soldier, but a symbol.

This realization led to other questions. Hermione wondered if perhaps maybe the papers were right for once and Harry was in fact destined to vanquish Voldemort. It made a lot of sense in a sort of fable or fairy tale sort of way. The evil wizard rises from the dead and his arch nemesis is also resurrected to fight the good fight, or something like that.

Hermione sighed and replaced the book, deciding that she was not going to solve the mystery of Harry Potter with the help of her precious books. And besides, it wasn't Harry's correlation with Lord Voldemort that troubled her. It was his interest in her.

Why did he choose to hang around her? He should have already started at least to talk to other people or start to ignore her. He had talked to the other sixth year boys the previous night, and Hermione was sure that they had told him all the reasons why she wasn't worth bothering with.

Taking a look at her watch, Hermione figured that by the time she got down to the Great Hall, Harry would likely be coming back from Care of Magical Creatures and be ready for lunch.

Hefting her book bag, Hermione walked down stairs, keeping her eyes on the ground as she walked to avoid the eyes of anyone, thereby keeping the potential for ridicule to a minimum. She found herself taking her regular seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, thankful that it was still fairly empty. A few other sixth years who had a break this period had already taken seats and looked to be reading or talking lightly.

The bell rang, releasing classes and Hermione smirked lightly as she imagined the thunderous sound of hundreds of students storming towards the Great Hall. The golden plates before her filled with sandwiches and there was a large bowl nearby that filled with a scrumptious smelling soup.

"Granger!"

Hermione looked up and winced as she caught sight of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, two sixth year Slytherin girls who'd been quite cruel to her through the years. Parkinson was the leader of a group of rather pretty and cruel girls who also belonged to Slytherin House. She was also the on again off again girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. Hermione wasn't sure if they were back together or not at the moment. She figured she might know for sure depending on how disgusting Pansy chose to be today.

Millicent Bulstrode, the only other sixth year girl in Pansy's group was like a distant cousin to Crabbe or Goyle, as she was built quite similarly. She looked like a short troll. The other three girls were fifth years who worshiped the ground in which Pansy walked on.

Hermione often wondered why the other two sixth year Slytherin girls, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis did not hang out with Pansy. They had been as mean to Hermione as Pansy, though they hadn't really spoken to her since third year. Actually, they were more indifferent to her than most of the others in the school.

Hermione looked up at Pansy as she and her little girl scout troop approached and all but surrounded her. She tried to act as if she wasn't bothered by their close proximity and took a sandwich and looked towards the soup, trying to decide if she felt like a bowlful or not.

"Sitting alone again." Pansy sing songed. "How truly pathetic. Why do you even bother, Granger. You're a disgusting mess of a person. Far too ugly to become someone's girlfriend, far too filthy for even a concubine. You'll never get any sort of job higher than shop sweeper, if you're lucky, so why do you keep coming back to Hogwarts?"

The other girls were giggling like hyenas now and Hermione wanted to slap Pansy and show her that she was as good as anyone else, and even better than her, but she hated confrontation, and as she sighed heavily, she knew that she couldn't do it. She was just to afraid of being embarrassed and she didn't want to end up crying in the bathroom again. Not this early in the year.

"Excuse me."

Hermione looked up just as the Slytherin girls turned to find Harry standing behind them looking a little irritable.

"I'd like to eat my lunch, and you're in the way." Harry said eyeing Pansy. Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw Pansy wiggle her hips and flick her hair as she eyed up Harry. Clearly she and Draco were not together at the moment.

"Well hello, Potter." She said silkily. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Pansy."

"I don't care." Harry said flatly, staring at her outstretched hand. "I think you should apologize to Hermione and then walk away."

"Apologize? To her?" Pansy said aghast as she looked over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Yes. You were rude." Harry said evenly. "I abhor rude people. So, turn around, apologize, and then leave Hermione alone."

"I would rather run starkers through the entire school than apologize to that filth… AHH!"

Before everyone's eyes, Pansy's clothing had vanished, leaving the girl as naked as the day she had been born. Laughter erupted throughout the Great Hall and Pansy, doing her very best to cover herself sprinted out of the Great Hall her friends following after her.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked in shock as Harry took his seat across from her.

"Do what" Harry asked, looking over the offered lunch fare.

"POTTER!"

Hermione groaned as she turned to see the head of Slytherin House approaching, his cloak billowing out behind him like demonic wings. Hermione turned back to Harry to find him rising out of his seat, staring back at Professor Snape with stone cold eyes. The eyes of every student turned to watch as Professor Snape stormed down from the Head Table and fell silent, waiting to hear what was going to happen.

"Of all the arrogant, appalling acts I have witness in all my years of teaching, that was by far the most abhorrent act ever. Assaulting a female student like that will not be tolerated, and I will see you expelled from this school." Snape shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, by I do not know what you are talking about." Harry said flatly. Just as he had done with Dumbledore, Harry was standing straight and tall, looking off to the distance.

Snape looked as if Harry had just slapped him in the face.

"You vanished Miss Parkinson's clothes just now. I saw you do it. Everyone saw you do it." Snape snarled, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"I'm afraid that you are confused sir." Harry said evenly as he took out his wand. "Feel free to check my wand if you disagree."

Snape glared hard as he snatched Harry's wand and took out his own, tapping it to Harry's. He tapped it three times, and none of the recent spells Harry had cast were vanishing spells. He look murderous at Harry as he handed his wand back, then turned his attention to Hermione.

"Your wand, Miss Granger." He snapped.

"What?" Hermione looked god smacked.

"Your wand, now!" Snape shouted again. "There were only two of you…"

"Actually Professor, there are at least forty people that I can see who were close enough and likely able to cast that spell on that girl." Harry pointed out. "And Hermione's wand is not out. It's likely still in her robes."

"Silence yourself Potter." Snape said quickly before turning back to Hermione with his hand held out. Hermione slowly took out her wand and placed it in Snape's hand and watched as he checked its last spells, none of which were vanishing spells. She couldn't believe Snape would think she would do anything so… juvenile. Besides, Snape knew full well that she was always the one who was targeted for things like that, though thankfully, no one had thought to vanish her clothing.

"Until now, that is." She thought nervously to herself.

"Very well." Snape said looking so angry, his face was actually taking on color. "I will be watching you, Potter. Closely."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. It wasn't until Snape began to walk away that Harry retook his seat. Hermione was staring at him in awe as he took three sandwiches and began to eat quickly.

"How did you do it?" She asked after a long moment of silence. She had noticed that the Great Hall had finally become noisy again, with people likely discussing Pansy's incredibly pasty bottom.

"Do what?" Harry asked, but Hermione saw the faint smirk and knew that he had been responsible for Pansy's clothes suddenly disappearing.

"Please don't patronize me, Harry." Hermione pleaded. "I'm not an idiot."

Harry looked up at her as if startled by her accusation.

"Hermione, I never thought you were an idiot." He said gently. "Let's just say that thanks to years of study and practice, certain things that most people believe to be impossible, I can do. Let's also say that what I can do would be worthless in a fight, but as you just saw, can still be useful."

Hermione could only stare in amazement as Harry, chuckling lightly returned to his meal.

"I was also ordered by my Godfather to play pranks on people. I don't understand why he thinks it's important, but a promise is a promise. It seemed like a good opportunity." Harry shrugged.

Hermione could only stare at Harry in wonder. Just about everyone she knew would have been laughing their head off at what had just happened, especially if they had caused it. But Harry acted as if it was homework, or his job or something. It hadn't really affected him. He'd barely even smiled. Could it really be that he didn't understand anything as normal people did? Had he truly been so sheltered and disciplined that something as monumental as vanishing a girl's clothing in front of the entire school could mean so little to him?

On top of that, it had been a naked teenage girl and he hadn't even tried to get a good long look at her bits.

"You get stranger and stranger by the minute, you know that, right?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry who simply cocked his head in bemusement. Hermione waved it off and told him to finish so they could get to class on time. The Harry Potter Mystery was getting much to complicated.


	4. 4 He's Got Everyone Figured Out, Except

**4. He's Got Everyone Figured Out, Except You**

The first week of school had passed rather uneventfully, save for Pansy's little show on Monday. Boys were still sniggering about how very pale her butt was, as it was really the only thing anyone saw. Hermione still felt bad for the Slytherin girl, but only just a little. Pansy was more than a little guilty of years of harassment, and a small part of Hermione was thrilled that the girl got a taste of her own medicine.

Harry Potter was quite an enigma to Hermione. She couldn't remember ever meeting anyone as socially retarded as that boy. He was very intelligent, that was certain. In fact, he had actually helped her on her potions and Charms essays, pointing out a few things she didn't know. He was also extremely talented with his spell work.

But when it came to people, Harry Potter was just shy of being a cretin. He had no filter from his brain to his mouth, and would just say whatever was on his mind. This had of course caused more than a few very funny situations, especially with teachers. Harry had on more than one occasion called into question methods of teaching, and in Charms had gone so far as to claim Flitwick was showing the class a terrible way to perform a spell. Flitwick, as good natured as ever had allowed Harry to expound, and in the end awarded Gryffindor fifty points and invited Harry to lunch so they could discuss the topic further.

Snape on the other hand did not appreciate Harry's help. Hermione had tried to make Harry stop talking, but it had been in vain. Harry was adamant that Snape was teaching everyone the worst possible way to cast a conjunctivitis curse. Hermione had to admit that Harry's way was faster, and surprisingly more accurate, but Snape refused to even consider that Harry might be right.

Word spread quickly throughout the school that Harry would actually stand up to Snape, and often would question his methods. When Harry was asked about it however, he would simply stare blankly at whomever was talking to him. Harry didn't see it as rising against the most hated teacher in Hogwarts History, but merely trying to help everyone learn easier, and more accurate ways of casting defensive spells.

Hermione, like many others was beginning to wonder how much more Snape would allow before challenging Harry to a duel. Most people were betting that by before Christmas, there would be a show down.

Hermione was currently pondering just who might win in such a showdown while she sat in her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room Saturday afternoon. A book was open in her lap, her eyes were staring at the words, but her mind was back in Defense class where she had worried Snape would explode and attack Harry outright.

Hermione was also having difficulty in believing that Harry was actually her friend. She had expected that by now, he would have forgotten about her and started hanging around much prettier girls. Even more confusing was the fact that Lavender Brown, who, though she hadn't really been mean to her like her stupid ginger headed boyfriend, had also never been nice to her either, had made it a point to try and spend time with her. Her other room mate, Parvati had also been much friendlier as well. The two girls had even talked to her outside of their dorm room, where other people could see them, and they had been nice to her.

Lavender claimed that she hoped that they could one day be friends, but understood that she had to work for that. Hermione, while she hadn't said it out loud, agreed. She had suffered far too much at the hands of people within the school to just allow people to get close to her, with the exception of Harry.

Harry had barely left her side in the past week. He went to almost all of her classes with her, sat across from her at meals, and engaged her in conversation. He was acting just like a real friend to her. While it was really nice to have a real friend, a little voice in the back of her mind kept telling her not to get to close, because he was going to realize what a waste of time she was, and move on.

Yet, he remained. He stayed with her, and seemed to genuinely want to get to know her. However, she barely gave him anything when he asked about her. In fact, they only really had any kind of meaningful conversation when they were talking about neutral subjects, like classes, or anyone else besides her.

Not that Harry was very forthcoming with things in his life. Although, Hermione never really asked him much. When she did, he would answer quickly and concisely, like he was reporting to a superior officer in the military, which Hermione often had to remind herself, he was suppose to be trained to do.

"Hello?"

Someone was waving their hands in front of her face, and calling her name. Hermione had been so lost in thought that she'd failed to notice Ginny Weasley approaching her, much less talking to her.

Hermione jumped with fright, and gave a squeak of surprise, which made Ginny shriek, and clutch her heart. Both girls were panting with a bit of panic as Ginny came forward again, looking around the Common Room, and glaring at a few younger kids who were snorting with laughter.

Ginny was a pretty and popular girl. She was one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had helped secure the Cup last year, thanks to her stellar performances each match. People called her the Fireball because she seemed unstoppable on her broom. That and her flaming red hair.

Ginny was really quite attractive. She had an athletic figure. She was short, but slim. Her chest wasn't nearly as prominent as Lavender's, but she had nice curves, and Hermione guessed in another year or so, she'd likely give Lavender or Daphne Greengrass a run for their money on the Hogwarts hotness scale.

"I didn't see you there." Hermione finally stammered looking at Ginny, who still looked a bit flushed.

"I was standing here for like three minutes trying to get your attention." Ginny replied, sounding a bit snotty.

"Sorry." Hermione blanched. "Why aren't you at practice?"

It had been widely talked about through the week, that Saturday would be try outs and the first practice for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron Weasley had been talking quite loudly about only the night before.

"It's over." Ginny shrugged. "Katie's going to be a great Captain this year. We very nearly got a new Keeper. That git McClaggen, you know the seventh year who's nearly as full of himself as Malfoy. He beat Ron at tryouts, but then he told Katie that she had a lot to learn about being a captain, and then tried to make a move on her. He was tripping over his own nose hair on his way to see Madam Pomfrey when I last saw him. Good thing too, I think Ron would be insufferable if he had been kicked off the team."

"Well, that's nice I suppose. Did you want something from me?" Hermione asked impatiently. "You've barely spoken to me in four years, so forgive me for my curiosity."

"I wanted to ask you about Harry." Ginny said rather nervously. Hermione, having fielded enough questions about Harry over the past week, merely gave an exasperated sigh. It was as if she was supposed to be some sort of expert on Harry Potter, simply because she spent time with him.

"I was wondering what he's like?" Ginny asked, invading Hermione's space and perching on the arm of the chair. Hermione scowled at the red head, who was oblivious to Hermione's irritation.

"You do know you can talk to him. If you're that curious, just ask him yourself." Hermione said as politely as she could manage. She tried to let Ginny know she wasn't interested in talking, by refocusing on her book.

"What, just sit down next to him and talk to him? I don't think so." Ginny said, shaking her head her cheeks going red, and her eyes wide in horror, as if Hermione had just suggested she remove all her clothes in the common room right then and there. "I wouldn't even know what to say to him.

"You could try hello." Hermione scowled, trying to continue reading her book.

"Could you introduce me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Hermione looked up and glowered at the younger Weasley. Ginny did have the good sense to blush.

"Let me see if I understand this." Hermione said, having difficulty in keeping herself calm. "You want me to introduce you to Harry, because he and I sit together at meals? You… the same person who only last year claimed that possibly the only way I would ever find some sort of sexual satisfaction was to go and throw myself at the centaur herd in the forest?"

"That's not exactly what I said." Ginny mumbled, looking rather morose.

"Exactly why would I help you try and impress anyone?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Because you're a nice person?" She tried a charming smile.

"And how would you know even that? You've never once tried to talk to me on any sort of human level, much less a friendly one." Hermione replied evenly. Ginny shrugged again. Hermione shook her head and closed her book.

"If you want to get to know Harry , talk to him yourself. I'm not his press agent, or his mother. And even if I were inclined to help you try and get into his trousers, which I assure I have no interest in doing at all, I have no idea where he is at the moment. It's not my job to keep tabs on him and know where he is at all hours."

"He's down at the Quidditch pitch." Ginny smiled brightly. "Katie talked him in to coming down and watching the tryouts. She even got him to try out for the team. He was amazing." Ginny gushed.

"He's going to play Quidditch?" Hermione asked in puzzlement suddenly forgetting her ire at the youngest of the Weasley clan.

"No." Ginny said with a shake of her head. "He turned Katie down. Said he had no real interest in it. He just likes flying. It's a shame too, because he's amazing."

Hermione looked interested in what Ginny had said, but brushed it aside quickly.

"So why didn't you talk to Harry then?" She asked the redhead.

"I figured it would be easier if we were introduced. It would give me a chance to make a really good impression, you know?" Ginny asked, looking pointedly at Hermione who shook her head again.

"I think it would take a lot more than being introduced to make any kind of impression on him." Hermione said cryptically, finally having enough of the conversation. She got to her feet and headed up to her dorm where she was sure she would have a bit of piece. She got around five minutes of quiet before Lavender walked in.

"I don't think Ginny's going to let up." The blonde smiled as she sat on her bed facing Hermione. "She really wants to go out with Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's crushing bad on Harry. Ron told me last night that she's had a crush on him forever. Her dad used to make up stories about the Hero Harry Potter."

"Why would anyone do that?" Hermione scowled. "Until a month ago, none of us even thought he was alive, remember?"

"I know, I know. But imagine that you have this fictional character that is amazing. He's a hero, right? People constantly put him in fairy tales, and the like, and you grow up hearing these tales of bravery and all that. You fall in love with this hero, knowing that he's made up. But then one day… and he's real, and what's more, he's everything you ever dreamed of and so much more. Can you honestly say you wouldn't feel even a bit intrigued at the notion of getting close to that hero?" Lavender gave a conspiratorial smile.

Hermione sat up with a quizzical expression.

"And she isn't the only one feeling the same way. A lot of us grew up hearing the stories of the baby who vanquished the most vile wizard in an age. Some of us used to have tea parties where the guest of honor was our perception of what Harry would be like. I even had a pretend wedding where my groom was none other than Harry Potter. Ok, my teddy bear stood in for Harry, but you get the picture."

"That's an interesting idea, and it would explain a lot." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I've never seen Parkinson act the way she did around any boy, save maybe Malfoy. In fact, a lot of girls have been acting somewhat out of character since he arrived."

"Yeah, well Parkinson's in for a rude awakening. Malfoy's hot for Daphne Greengrass. I heard he's even convinced his father to set up negotiations with her father."

"What?" Hermione looked appalled.

"It's still customary in some of the older pure blood families to set up arranged marriages. At least it's not done before birth any more. Most of the time, the boys will select someone and get their family to set it up."

"So barbaric." Hermione made a sour face. "Why doesn't he just club her over the head and drag her back to his cave."

"I know." Lavender nodded. "But stuff like that won't last much longer."

Hermione looked up curiously as Lavender pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was smiling at Hermione now, and Hermione couldn't remember anyone looking at her this way. Like a trusted friend. Someone treasured.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just that Parvati and I were talking and Colin Creevey overheard us, and then some other people got involved, and we all kind of had this really deep political discussion, and we came to several realizations. The first being that it won't be too much longer that the Pure Blood families will be all but gone. They're so intent on their purity that they're breeding themselves out of existence. Katie Bell said that you can actually track their decline in magical power. Of course you get anomalies. Malfoy is pretty powerful, as his father is, but they said Malfoy's grandfather wasn't very strong and relied more on his wealth than his magic to succeed. So unless the Purebloods get over themselves and accept Muggleborns and marry them, their going to be less than squibs in maybe a century."

Hermione nodded. She understood this, she had done some genealogy research in her second year in an attempt to understand why Purebloods were held in such high regard. She had discussed her findings with Professor McGonagall a year later when they had begun socializing. McGonagall was under the same impression, that one day, the old families would be gone, unless they allowed themselves to infuse their bloodlines with new magic, or muggleborn.

"Number two, the growing number of witches and wizards who are muggleborn and staying in our world after they leave school is growing, and these people aren't satisfied with menial work anymore. Some of them are getting pretty far into the Ministry, and soon, they'll be helping write new laws. Not only that, but the muggle world is becoming much more advanced and appealing to those of us raised completely in the magical world. Movies, music…shopping. Oh my god the clothes and the shoes are to die for. And here we are wearing boots and tights and robes…ugh. When you got a body like this, why hide it under bulky robes?" Lavender said standing up and spinning, showing off her tight skirt and her prominent chest which was clad in a royal purple blouse.

Hermione offered a weak smile at Lavender's enthusiasm.

"I got some amazing stuff when I was in London with Parvati last summer. If my Mum knew about half the knickers I have, she'd skin me. I don't even wear tights anymore."

Lavender pulled up her skirt a bit to reveal that she was wearing nylons with a garter belt. She blushed deeply as Hermione covered her mouth scandalized.

"I know!" Lavender shrieked. "Ron doesn't even know about it. If he did, well, I'd have to use a Beater's bat to keep him back."

"Wait, don't you…I mean, haven't you two…" Hermione asked, her hand sill hovering over her mouth.

"Yeah, I know, everyone thinks I'm some sort of slag, right? I'm not saying I'm an angel by any stretch, but my reputation is very, very overblown. And Ron… Ron could only wish to be so lucky to be able to touch me like that."

"Wait…Don't you like Ron?"

"Of course I like Ron. I wouldn't be dating him otherwise, but he's got some serious issues he needs to work out. He has it in him to be a good guy. He's just got an inferiority complex, among other problems. He feels like he's got to be the most popular guy in the room at any given moment. It's why he's so loud and funny. It's his way of standing out. Not the best way, but it's all he knows. Do I love him? Absolutely not. Could I? Maybe one day. If he grows up, and alters his thinking a bit." Lavender shrugged. "For now, he makes me laugh, and he's not that bad a kisser."

Hermione made a sour face and Lavender laughed.

"I know, you don't need to hear the disgusting details." she laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell you all about how Ron and I snog. But, the thing is, I don't know if a relationship based on good snogging is all I want anymore. I'm not sure that Ron and I will be together by Christmas anymore."

"Why do you think that?' Hermione asked, wondering how things had come to this. Where Lavender Brown, possibly the most popular girl in her grade, much less the whole school, was talking about her relationship with the school pariah.

"Harry." Lavender said simply.

"Not you too." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not like that. Sure, I mean he's attractive, what with his broad shoulders and those muscular arms, and those eyes like emeralds that you could swim in. Yes, he's attractive, but he's stiff, and tense. And when he looks at you, it's not the way a girl wants to be looked at. Harry doesn't look at you like he wants to grab you in his arms and kiss you until you can't stand. He looks at you like he's studying you, looking for weaknesses. He looks at every girl like that… except you."

Hermione looked up now with wide eyes. Her face paled as she stared at her dorm mate who was smiling mischievously. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked where the conversation was going now. She remembered how she had felt when Viktor Krum had acted like he had liked her romantically, only to metaphorically rip her heart out and stomp on it in front of the entire school.

"What are you talking about?" She asked the blonde who playfully looked around them as if she knew some great big secret. Hermione began growing impatient and scowled at Lavender who laughed lightly.

"Ok, When Harry looks at me, he actually looks in my eyes. Most boys focus on my chest first, then my legs and whatever else before finally realizing I have eyes. But Harry looks at my eyes first, and it isn't to flirt or anything. It's like he's looking into my mind, to find how to defeat me in a duel. Parvati says it's the same with her. Any girl he looks at… any one he looks at, he's studying them. Figuring out where their strengths are, and where their weaknesses are. Understand?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Lavender was totally correct in that it was likely what Harry was doing. He did it with everyone, and he had even shared some of his observations with her. She felt she was better prepared should Draco Malfoy try have a go at her ever again. Thanks to Harry, she knew that Draco was all about showmanship, and was likely going to cast big spells to make a show. A few simple spells would defeat him soundly, and also likely to embarrass him badly.

"But when Harry looks at you, it's something else entirely. You have him puzzled." Lavender smiled. Hermione shook her head.

"You're imagining things." She said simply. "Harry has me figured out just like everyone else."

"How to fight you, yes, I'm sure he does. But that's not what I'm talking about. You aren't falling all over yourself to get him to notice you, so he notices you because of that. The same way Krum did in Fourth year." Lavender pointed out. "It also doesn't hurt that you've changed. Boys are noticing your boobs are bigger. Some people are saying you used and engorgement charm on them."

"I did not!" Hermione looked indignant.

"I know." Lavender said, holding up her hands. "You're a good with your wand and all, but there would be signs, and no charm is permanent. You'd have to have recast at some point. Frankly I'm a bit jealous. You had time to grow into yours and get used to them. I got mine like over night it seemed." Lavender rolled her eyes. "Makes it hard to get a boy to notice you for you when all he can do is stare at your chest. You'll see."

Hermione grimaced but said nothing. She was still pondering Lavender's remarks about Harry and how he looked at her. Was it even possible that he looked at her differently than he looked at other girls.

"Well, you're wrong about Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe I am." Lavender shrugged. "I'm no expert in boys or anything."

Hermione began chewing on her bottom lip, something she did whenever she was working on a particularly vexing problem. Lavender smiled again and patted Hermione's knee before she headed back to the Common room, leaving Hermione to ponder what they had discussed. Hermione noted she was alone once again, but she couldn't bring herself to look at her book anymore. All she could think about now was Harry and the way he looked at her. Lavender seemed convinced that there might be something there to pay attention to, but Hermione was sure the blonde was imagining things.

Harry was not at all confused by Hermione. It was likely he had her just as figured out as anyone else.

* * *

"I understand it, but I don't get it." Harry said placing his knife and fork down, having finished his dinner.

"Maybe it's because there are no other sports in the magical world." Hermione shrugged. "Muggles have so many athletic competitions but wizards only have Quidditch. It unites them."

"You watched the tryouts, how can you not get excited over it?" Neville Longbottom asked. Hermione smirked softly.

Neville was one of the few people who had never once been mean to her. He had made the mistake of standing up for her once, and had paid for it. That had been in their first year, and he had never repeated that mistake. She had often seen her giving her apologetic looks whenever others had decided to have a go at her, but he always remained silent.

In fourth Year, Neville did attempt to ask her to the Yule Ball, but by then she had already had a date, and had to decline. They had spoken a bit, and Hermione had hoped she might become friends with someone, But Ron Weasley had berated him into ignoring her once again. They had not spoken a single word to each other since.

Two days ago, Hermione had come to the Common room to wait for Harry so they could go to breakfast together. Harry arrived at Gryffindor Tower after his morning workout, and she had been shocked to see he was not alone. Neville, looking very exhausted and sweaty was with him.

Apparently when Harry awoke, he discovered Neville awake as well. Neville explained he'd been unable to sleep, and Harry had invited him to join him on his work out. Harry admitted to Hermione that he found Neville companionable.

"Or he will be when he gets up to scratch." Harry had said, glancing at Neville as they had headed to the Great Hall that morning. Since then. Neville had been joining them at meal times, and studying with them every so often. Hermione had been a bit surprised to see that Neville was quite hard working. Hermione had known Neville was intelligent, but he had difficulty during classes. He seemed to struggle more than others when it came to practical work though she couldn't figure out why, though she felt it had a bit to do with Ron Weasley who Neville admitted like to pick on anyone who wanted to focus on their schoolwork, when their was chess to be played, or brooms to fly.

"Why have you never tried out to play?" Harry asked Neville. The boy's shoulders sagged a bit and he shook his head.

"My Gran would never allow me to. It's expensive, to start with. A decent broom, even the most basic decent broom is around two hundred and fifty galleons. Then there's the pads and other equipment. Plus, I'm not all that great on a broom. Our first flying lesson, I fell off and broke my wrist."

"I remember that." Hermione nodded. "Draco smashed your Rememberall."

Neville's face soured. "And Ron kept calling me Leadbottom."

"I bet I could get you flying like a pro in a few weeks." Harry said.

"I wouldn't think flying would be that important to a soldi…a person like you." Hermione stammered, her cheeks flushing.

"I think you'd be surprised how often soldiers use brooms for attack." Harry said matter-of-factly. "They're great for the element of surprise. Especially if you're willing to jump off of one."

"Jump off of a broom?" Neville and Hermione asked as one. Hermione's face had gone slightly pale. "Are you mental?"

"No, just really good with arresto momentum." Harry said flatly. Neville and Hermione only stared aghast at what the newest Hogwarts student claimed.

"When I was twelve, I was given a sort of test. Basically it was a drill to see how well I could adapt. The first ten times, I got beat pretty bad, and when you fail, you have to do very tedious and boring things as punishment. Anyway, while I was peeling my five hundredth potato by hand, I started thinking about tactics. The only way I could beat win that particular scenario was with something so out of the ordinary that the enemy would be to stunned to react. So, the next time I had to do that exercise, I summoned a broom, and took to the air. The people I was going against, My enemies, for lack of a better word, were busy looking in the woods for me, not thinking I might have taken to the sky. I waited up there, not directly above, mind you, but close enough I could see their movements. When they started getting concerned as I hadn't attacked, and they hadn't spotted me, they let their guard down, and began gathering together to discuss what might have become of me, and that's when I struck. I turned my broom towards them, and when I was directly over them, I leapt, cast the charm, and stunned each one of my godfather's team before I hit the ground." Harry said as if making a report.

"Didn't you get hurt?" Hermione asked, still in shock over what she'd just been told.

"A broken leg and three fingers, plus a concussion. They gave me two weeks dishwashing duty for taking such a stupid risk. In the end, they all admitted it was a good tactic. My trainer made me work harder on my charm work so the next time I decided to try something so reckless, I wouldn't get hurt." Harry replied, finishing his dinner and pushing the plate away.

Neville and Hermione had no words at this. Hermione began to wonder what Harry might try and pull in order to win a Quidditch match, and thanked the fates that he had chosen not to join the team.


	5. 5 What Is Dating Procedure

**5. What Is Dating Procedure?**

September had disappeared fast for the students of Hogwarts School, and October had descended on the castle with a fury of rainy days. For the first two weeks, it felt as if a hurricane was raging outside the stone walls, but eventually, the rain went away, and autumn was revealed in bursts of gold and red in the trees.

It was on one such morning near Halloween that found Harry Potter on his regular morning run with Neville Longbottom huffing along at his side. Neville had made good progress over the past month. He no longer collapsed during their run, and could keep up with Harry though it was still tough for him.

"So, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up." Neville panted. It was still quite dark out, but the first slivers of dawn could be seen illuminating the mountains. "Are you excited?"

"Should I be?" Harry replied in his even monotone, looking slightly bewildered at his companion.

"I thought you might be a little." Neville replied with a grimaced smile. "It's a chance for us to get out of the castle and away from schoolwork and all that. Plus, it's nice to be able to go with someone special. Have time alone without worrying about things, you know?"

Harry stared blankly at Neville for a few moments until the boy chuckled. Neville really had come to like hanging out with Harry. He'd never really been a wallflower, but he'd never really been the life of the party either. Neville was friendly with his housemates, but until Harry had invited him to join him in his morning exercises, Neville didn't really have someone he would call a true friend, but Harry was quickly becoming a real friend.

"I guess you wouldn't." Neville laughed. The joke had clearly gone over Harry's head as he just turned back to their exercise. "I'm just saying it's a really good excuse to ask out a girl for a date. Though I imagine you've had more than a few of the girls asking if they could be your personal tour guide."

This statement made Harry stop running, and Neville nearly fell to the ground at the sudden stop. Harry's eyes were narrowed in contemplation, as if he were remembering something. Neville watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what had made Harry freeze.

"A date?" Harry asked, looking to Neville who was doubled over gasping for breath. Harry's companion had readily agreed to join Harry in his exercises nearly a month ago, and though he had made great strides in his physical ability, he was still nowhere near Harry's league of fitness.

"Yeah, a date, you know…" Neville panted, clutching a stitch in his side. "You ask a girl out, and then the two of you go out."

Harry stared blankly at Neville, making the other boy fidget a bit under that steely gaze.

"You… you go out together. Have a meal or just walk around and talk or you go…You haven't got a clue about what I'm talking about, have you?" Neville asked, realizing that everything he was saying was going right over Harry's head.

"I was trained in combat, not… ." Harry said evenly. "Is this normal behavior? Going on dates?'

"Well yeah, but it's not like a requirement, Harry. If you want to go alone, or go with friends, that's okay too. You can go with a group of friends and just hang around." Neville replied with a shrug.

"Is that like a date as well?" Harry asked, starting to look confused.

"No. Well, yes it could be, I mean…If you go with other couples, I mean. it would be like a group date, but it doesn't have to be." Neville stood up and saw the clear confusion on his new friend's face and let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe it would be clearer if we got Hermione to explain it."

Harry nodded and started his run again, slower now so Neville could keep up a bit better. Neville suppressed a groan as he began jogging to keep up with Harry.

"Are you going on a date?" He asked. Neville perked up a bit and began smiling.

"Yeah." He said, looking a bit silly. "I'm still shocked by it, but Hannah Abbott asked me. I've kind of liked her for ages, and I've been trying to get up the courage to ask her out, but I guess she got sick of waiting or something."

"Girls can ask boys to go on dates?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah. It's not exclusive or anything like that. Look, it's really simple. If you fancy someone, you ask them out. If they say yes, you take them out for a meal, or for some sort of activity you both enjoy. Sometimes, you take a girl out to do something she enjoys, even if you hate it." Neville panted.

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"To show that you care about what she likes. Girls do it for boys all the time. Pretend to be interested in Quidditch or whatever just because they like being around that particular boy. Like Lavender and Ron. I know for a fact Lavender hates Quidditch, but Ron loves it, so she supports him, and goes to all the games just to spend time with him."

"So… she lies to him?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"No. You never lie." Neville said quickly. "You just swallow your pride and put her interests ahead of yours. It's respectful… or something. It shows her that you care about her, even if what she likes bores you to tears."

"So, if Hannah asked you out, is she taking you for … food?" Harry asked, still confused."

"No, I'll be taking her out." Neville replied, feeling a bit of relief as Harry was steering them towards the castle.

"But she asked you out." Harry reminded Neville.

"Yes, but I want to show her that I like her, and so I'll be the one treating her." Neville said, looking at Harry and nearly splitting his sides with laughter at the look of pure confusion on Harry's normally stoic face.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, clearly trying to understand dating better.

"I don't know." Neville shrugged. "I mean, we'll probably have lunch, but other than that, I don't really know."

"Shouldn't you have some kind of plan?" Harry looked at his friend with curiosity.

"Well yeah, I suppose. I might ask Susan for some ideas."

"You ask other girls about the girl you're going to date?" Harry stopped again looking thoroughly confused by this.

"Umm…Oh it's like gather intelligence." Neville said with a sudden burst of inspiration. Harry's confusion seemed to melt at this somewhat as Neville was now speaking to Neville in a way he understood. "But the girl isn't your enemy or anything. You're finding out from her friends what kind of things she likes so you can show her a really good time and she'll want to go out with you again."

"You want to go on more than one date?" Harry's brow furrowed. "Isn't it a bit repetitive?"

Now it was Neville's turn to look confused. He tried to find a way to answer Harry but nothing he came up with made any sense to him so how would it help Harry.

"You said it was simple, but the more you explain it, the more confusing and meaningless it seems to get to me."

"I guess it is at that. We'll have Hermione explain it all to you." Neville said between peals of laughter. "She's really good at making sense of things. Maybe she'll help me understand it better too."

The two boys headed into the castle and up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. Neville was still chuckling, while Harry was trying to get it all straight in his head. He wasn't a moron by any stretch and understood that boys and girls got together, though he was unsure on how it happened. His Godfather, and the others who were responsible for him had been rather quiet on the topic of courting. Harry had overheard more than a few drunken conversations where broom cupboards were mentioned, though at the time, he'd been too young to understand, or really care.

However, he had been told before coming to Hogwarts that he needed to work on making friends and spend time with girls. That last part had been said with a sly wink. Harry hadn't understood at the time, and was sent off before he could inquire about it further. Yet, when he'd met Hermione, he had thought he had fulfilled that requirement. He'd made a friend and been able to spend time with a girl.

Still, Harry knew on some level there was much more to it than just eating meals and studying together. He'd seen both boys and girls interacting around him. He also could remember being introduced to Nymphadora Tonks when he was fourteen, and how it had changed a lot of things.

Harry had of course been going through all the normal changes at the time. Puberty was a real pain in the ass Harry had decided. Sirius had explained a lot of things as best he could, but there were things that Harry had never asked about because he wasn't sure how to even broach the subject. And then one day, Sirius introduced his cousin, Tonks.

The next year and a half had been full of really awkward moments. Both alone and in front of Tonks, who seemed sent from hell to torture him. Having not really having had much contact with women before, Harry became a stumbling, stammering wreck of a soldier, and it made him very angry. The problem was, he felt shame when he wanted to ask Sirius about the strange feelings and urges he felt whenever he saw her or thought about her. Tonks seemed to know his weakness, and would exploit it in their training sessions. What was worse, she seemed to like to keep him off balance at other times. Little things would trip him up. She would give him a look from across the room, or suddenly drop her wand and bend over to pick it up. The very worst had been when she came out of the bathroom one morning wrapped only in a towel, which had slipped and nearly come off of her.

Eventually Harry had managed to build up a defense against her tactics, but the questions were always there. And his drive to become a superb warrior deemed those questions unnecessary.

And then, out of the blue, he was suddenly taken out of the world he knew and sent to school with hundreds of other people his age and order, more or less, to become part of this world. A world which had been his birthright.

"_At the time we felt you would be better served to be kept hidden. Trained for what was going to come." Sirius had told him in his study a month before he was to board the Hogwarts express. "We, who thought we knew best felt that by keeping you away from other people and prepared for all of this, you'd be ready when the time came, but we forgot one key component to it all. Yes, you're ready for the fight, but you don't understand why."_

"_Because Voldemort is evil, and needs to be destroyed by me. The prophecy said…"_

"_The prophecy is crap." Sirius said quickly. "I've told you before, if it hadn't been for that prophecy, things would have been very different. Your mother and father would still be alive, and you would have gone to Hogwarts when you were eleven like other kids. The prophecy started all of this, and we swore an oath to protect you and help you grow into a good man. I think we've done a decent job of it, but we didn't let you grow. We molded you into what we wanted. We took away you individuality, and we need to make up for that."_

"_By sending me away?" Harry asked. There was no malice, or ill will in his voice, only confusion._

"_Harry, this is really important. You have to go and be with people your age, and experience what it means to be young. You need to make real friends. Not people who are teammates or allies, but real friends. You need to go through all the things teenagers do in order for you to fully understand why we're trying to deliver Voldemort to Hell. One day kid, this war will be over, and if you don't do this now… there's going to be nothing for you when it's over, and I could not live with myself if I allowed you to wind up worse than Moody. Go to school. Make friends, and get into trouble. I expect, given how well I know you, by Christmas, you'll start to understand why this decision was made for you."_

So far, Harry had two friends in Hermione and Neville. There were others he spoke to fairly regularly. Lavender and Parvati were starting to become closer to Harry, and he hadn't minded the two girls, especially as he had seen they were becoming protective of Hermione. There was Ginny Weasley who had started hanging around him, but she irritated Harry. The girl could not stop talking. She spoke so fast it often gave Harry a headache. Also, the redhead seemed to annoy Hermione for some reason.

Harry got on alright with his roommates now, especially as he and Ron had come to some kind of unspoken agreement. Ron no longer said anything disparaging about Hermione when Harry was within earshot, and Harry no longer glared at the boy. Seamus had joked that Ron likely didn't want to find himself in a "Pansy-like" situation in front of a bunch of girls.

As far as he could discern, Harry had done as he'd been told, yet he felt no closer to understanding the whole point of this exercise was. And yet, he felt the answer was being dangled right in front of his nose.

Girls.

Could it be that girls was the answer to the question? And if so, how? Was he fighting to protect them somehow, or was it something else entirely? Or was he way off the mark with this because of his conversation with Neville?

Harry shook his head at the thought of the girls of Hogwarts. Everywhere he went they would stare at him, almost like he was a very juicy steak, and they were all starving. Harry had fought dark wizards, but girls actually made him tense up when they stared at him like that. It was very unsettling. Sometimes, the strange things he felt around Tonks would reappear, and Harry would find himself looking for the closest exit just to escape the unsettling looks girls would give him.

In fact, Harry could only think of three girls who he didn't seem to become a mess when they were around. Hermione, of course, had always treated him as normal as she could. He knew that she had difficulty interacting with him at times given his upbringing, but she still had proven to be a trusted ally. She was endlessly patient, though she was very guarded when he was around. She always seemed as if she were waiting for something terrible to happen, and it affected him, though he couldn't quite say how.

The next was Luna Lovegood.

Harry had met this very strange girl on his third day at Hogwarts when he was finishing his morning run. She came out of the woods, and had very nearly been cursed. Harry had managed to prevent himself from uttering words that may have killed the girl when he saw she was a student.

"_Good morning Harry Potter." She had said with a rather ethereal sounding voice. She had very long dirty blonde hair that went all the way down to her slim waist. She had rather large protuberant blue-gray eyes that felt as if she were looking through him. Harry thought that she reminded him of something he had dreamed of when he had been younger. Sirius had called them angels._

"_Uh, good morning."_

"_Thank you for not hexing me. It was not my intention to startle you." She said._

"_May I ask why you are awake so early, and what you were doing in the forest?" Harry asked, stepping closer to the girl._

"_I was collecting Velepsi spores." the girl smiled dreamily, opening her bag and reaching into show Harry a large reddish brown mushroom cap. "They're really good for warding off Wrackspurts, and several of my roommates are infested with them."_

"_I see." Harry said, finally holstering his wand again. "I didn't get your name." _

"_Oh, my apologies again for my rudeness." the girl said with a soft musical laugh. "My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ravenclaw house."_

"_Lovegood." Harry said, pondering for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Xenophilius Lovegood of The Quibbler, would you?"_

"_He's my daddy." Luna's smile grew._

"_Well then, please tell him I really enjoy his work, though I do wish he'd bring back the Vincent Vampire cartoons. They were my favorite growing up."_

"_I will." Luna smiled brightly. "I think he will be pleased to know that you read our magazine."_

_Harry and Luna began walking back to the castle together. "I learned very early on that the Daily Prophet, and a few other papers reported mostly empty stories or outright lies. I kept reading them because you can always find a grain of truth, and it might be the most important part of the story. Your father always reported the truth, though, and please don't take offense, some of his stories are a bit… outlandish."_

"_For example?" Luna asked. Harry was worried he may have offended the girl, but after he looked at her, it was clear she was simply trying to discover what Harry meant by outlandish._

"_Well, the Rotfang conspiracy." Harry began. "While I'm sure there are people scheming to bring down the Ministry, I doubt that it would be the Aurors, nor would they use gum disease. If I had to guess, I would say that it would more likely be the Unspeakables, seeing as they have access to some of the most powerful magics known."_

"_Interesting." Luna nodded. "I guess that does make a bit of sense. Madam Bones is far to honorable to use Dark Magic, especially seeing as her brother and sister-in-law were killed by it, and the Unspeakables don't really answer to anyone."_

_They walked for a bit in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall. Luna turned to Harry and shook his hand._

"_Thank you Harry Potter, it was very enlightening to speak to you. Perhaps we can do it again another time."_

"_It would be my great honor, Miss Lovegood." Harry said with a small smile as he turned to head back to Gryffindor tower. Harry had gotten a bit of ribbing from Seamus and Dean when he revealed to them he'd met Luna. Apparently the pretty Ravenclaw had a bit of a reputation for being quirky. _

"_She's out of her mind." Seamus exclaimed. _

"_Did she ask to see if you had Doibininies?" Dean asked, having trouble hiding his laughter._

"_What?" Harry asked, looking confused._

"_She asked if I had them last year, and want me to drop my pants so she could see them." Dean roared with laughter. "She said she had heard a few girls talking about how big my willy might be, and she thought some creature might have attached itself to me making me bigger or something, and she wanted to se for herself."_

"_You guys lay off of her." Neville said sourly. "She's not so bad, and she already gets enough rubbish from her housemates."_

Harry had not spoken to Luna since that day, but he had noticed she often ate alone during meals, usually humming softly to herself or reading a book as she ate. Harry kept reminding himself he should try and speak to her more. She could prove invaluable, though he wasn't sure how just yet.

The last girl whom Harry had noticed didn't get all strange when he was close by was Katie Bell. It was Hermione who had explained why.

"_Don't be fooled." The bushy haired girl smiled. "Katie watches you just as much as any other girl, but she's really good about hiding her attraction. She's probably trying to figure you out before she makes any move. She's got very high standards, and she probably wants to make sure she's not going to end up wasting time with you."_

"Better get showered." Neville said, breaking through Harry's thoughts. "Hermione will only wait for so long before she goes down without us."

Harry had his routine down to a science, and showered, dressed and gathered all he needed for the day's classes in a very short period of time. Neville always took a bit longer, especially in the shower. Harry wondered why that was, but never asked. Neville had also started to copy Harry's example, and before bed, would collect everything he would need for the next day ready to go before he went to sleep. Neville was usually ready about ten minutes after Harry now.

As usual when the two boys started to head for breakfast, Dean and Seamus were only just waking up while Ron snored away.

"It's no wonder he eats the way he does." Neville shook his head as he passed Ron's bed. Maybe if he started getting up at a decent hour he could enjoy his breakfast for once."

"Good morning." Hermione greeted the two boys, noting the humorous look that had materialized on Neville's face. "Are you alright Neville, you don't usually look so chipper after your workout. Did you two not go running this morning?"

"No, we did." Neville replied with a grin. "But during our run, Harry and I got to talking, and it seems our friend needs you to explain something to him. I tried to, but I'm not really good at making people understand such complex concepts."

"Well, Alright." Hermione said with a shrug. "What's the topic?"

"Dating." Neville replied, fighting to keep from falling over with laughter. Hermione stopped short and stared incredulously at Neville. It almost looked as if her brown eyes were going to pop right out of her head, which only served to make Neville have to fight his laughter even harder. Harry simply stared interestedly at the pair, Neville chuckling, and Hermione looking mortified.

"You want me to explain dating?" Hermione asked as Neville began leading them out of Gryffindor Tower looking as if he might pass out from holding in his laughter.

"Neville believes it would make more sense to me if you explained it." Harry said in his typical monotone. Hermione felt her face getting hot, which was saying something as she never got embarrassed anymore. At least, she thought she didn't get embarrassed anymore.

"What is there to explain?" Hermione stammered. "You like someone, you ask them out."

"Yes, that's the only part I think I understand. But why? And what is it one does on a date? What is the procedure?" Harry asked.

Hermione blanched. "Procedure?"

Leave it to Harry to make something like dating sound like some sort of military exercise. Hermione looked at Neville who was fighting another grin, and she suddenly felt the urge to kick him. This was like some sort of horrible prank, she was certain of it.

"You know, I'm really not the right person to ask about this sort of thing." Hermione said waving her hands frantically. "I know a lot about a lot of things, but I really don't know…"

"Hermione, there is no one more observant or more knowledgeable about human interactions" Neville smirked, earning a serious glare from Hermione.

"Neville, you know as well as anyone I've never been on a date." Hermione hissed.

"You haven't?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione stopped short. She hadn't meant to admit that.

"That's not true." Neville remarked. "You were Krum's date for the Yule Ball."

Harry turned to look at Hermione with expectant eyes, making Hermione's face heat up again. She tried to look away, but Harry's bright emerald eyes held her gaze. She tried a couple of times to speak but only tiny strangled squeaks came out.

"That was different." Hermione argued. "That wasn't a date really. It was a … Ball."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked. Neville actually looked interested at this as well. Hermione could only stand there gaping at them

"Fine." She snapped. "Fine, I'll do my best, but I think you'd be better off asking Lavender or someone."

Harry nodded and the three went into the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed Neville's arm and squeezed it hard. "You are helping me with this." She hissed. Neville had the good sense to nod and keep himself from laughing to hard.

They sat at the end of the table as was their norm, though Neville had only started joining them in the last week or so. Harry immediately filled his plate while Hermione suddenly felt a lack of appetite as she watched Harry. He began to eat at his normal hurried pace, though he was no where near as disgusting as Ron Weasley.

"You know, it's ok to slow down." She remarked. Harry cocked his head slightly and gave her a questioning look.

"Forget it." She said as she finally took a few pieces of toast.

"So tell me about dating?" Harry said between bites.

Hermione huffed, throwing a sidelong glower at Neville who was pointedly looking towards the head table.

"Well, first you have to figure out who you fancy." Hermione sighed.

"How do I do that?" Harry replied.

"I don't know." Hermione all but shouted. "What do you find attractive in a girl, Harry?"

Neville turned now, interested to learn what kind of girl Harry Potter found desirable. Harry sat in silence, looking puzzled before he finally looked at his two friends again.

"I don't know." Was his response.

"Well, that kind of makes asking a girl out difficult. If you ask out someone you don't like, you won't enjoy dating at all." Hermione said a bit sourly.

"What should I find attractive?"

Hermione simply stared at Harry. This was by far the strangest experience of her entire life now. Never would she ever have imagined that she would be sitting in the Great Hall trying to figure out how to explain to a boy the concept of attraction. The major problem was that she wasn't really sure if she understood the concept herself. She knew what she found attractive in boys. Intelligence was important, of course. Honesty was important. Someone who could communicate well, and someone who would appreciate her for who she was.

She'd be lying if she said looks weren't important to some extent. She didn't really have anything specific though that turned her head. So how could she explain to Harry and make him understand it?

"I blame you for this." Hermione scowled, turning to Neville who was laughing again.

"Harry, mate. Maybe you and I can hang out this afternoon, and I'll help you figure that out." Neville offered. Harry nodded his appreciation while Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, trying in vain to ward off a headache.

"I am going to really hurt Neville." She said to herself.

* * *

"Ok." Neville smiled as he and Harry sat in the Library. Neville had chosen the library for this conversation as it would most likely have the most girls in it at one time, giving him a wide variety of examples.

"Now, there are two things to consider when finding someone fanciable. Looks and personality. And, as personality is a little easier, we'll start there."

Harry nodded his understanding and Neville continued.

"It's important to find qualities in a girl that you like, such as good sense of humor, brains, or one who doesn't giggle incessantly. Personally, I find girls who are smart, funny, and easy to talk to the most attractive. It's why I like Hannah."

"What do you mean by easy to talk to?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, ok… when I talk to Hannah, I don't get tongue tied. I can talk to her without being afraid of saying something stupid. I don't feel so nervous that I can't talk at all."

"Is that a problem that happens often?" Harry cocked his head.

"More than you think." Neville smirked. "I don't know why it happens. I don't think anyone does. But if you really like a girl, and you approach her, you might suddenly find that you can't speak. Your chest feels like a giant is stepping on it, and you can't breathe. Or all the things you planned on saying suddenly vanish from your mind, and you can't think straight. It's not a spell or anything, it's just nerves. When Hannah asked me out, I was actually shaking."

"Does this happen to girls?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"They express it in different ways. Take Ginny for instance." Neville smiled. "Ginny really likes you in a romantic sort of way, but she's really nervous around you. That's why she laughs so obnoxiously whenever you say something remotely funny."

"I don't like that." Harry said flatly. Ginny Weasley had a very high pitch squeal like laughter that felt as if someone was driving spikes into his ears. She also would laugh this way at the strangest times, and it really bothered him.

"See, We've just figured out one thing you don't like in a girl. You probably want someone who's comfortable around you." Neville looked triumphant.

Harry nodded.

"Um…ok, uh Romilda Vane. When she sees you come into the Common Room, she blushes."

"I don't know who that is." Harry said. Neville nodded.

"She's never talked to you, so that makes sense. She's a fourth year, with … it doesn't matter. The other day when Leanne tried asking you for help on her Charms homework. That seventh year girl…"

"I remember." Harry said, and Neville continued.

"She was stuttering and tripping over her words because she was nervous."

"Strange." Harry shook his head. "I thought she might have taken a bad confounds hex."

"Now the other thing and what some people might have you believe is the most important thing is how a girl looks."

"Why should that matter?" Harry asked.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that you start liking someone based on how they look. Usually, anyway."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, for me… I find I'm more attracted to blonde girls. Girls with blonde hair I mean. I also like a girl that isn't super tall, or super short either. Hannah's only a bit shorter than I am, and she's got great legs."

"Great legs?" Harry asked, looking a tad confused.

"Yeah." Neville smiled. "You can't really see them because of the school uniforms and all, but last summer, I hung out with her and Susan Bones. Susan's Aunt has a swimming pool, and well… I got a real good look at what is hidden under Hannah's robes. She's got a real flat stomach, and long smooth legs. Her chest is really nice as well."

Neville got a far away look in his eyes and Harry just sat there waiting for his friend to come back to the library. It took a few moments but Neville finally shook himself and turned back to Harry as something caught his attention and he pointed it out to his friend.

"Ok, that's Lisa Turpin." Neville said in a lowered voice. Harry turned to see a tall willowy blonde girl at the corner of one of the aisles. She was standing with a book open in her hand, her long lightly curly blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. Harry saw that she had taken off her robes, and was in the basic uniform of black tights, dark gray knee length skirt, sweaters shirt and tie.

"Lisa's another girl who I find attractive physically. She's tall, but not taller than me, and she's slender, which I like." Neville explained, his voice still barely above a whisper. Harry observed Lisa as Neville spoke, understanding why she would be considered attractive.

It was clear now that she didn't have her robes on why she could be thought of as appealing. Lisa was quite a specimen of womanhood, with, from what Harry could see, slender calves, that were nicely shaped. Her chest was prominent as well, though she managed to hide it with her arms and the book. Her skin was soft cream and she had high cheek bones, giving her a somewhat aristocratic look. Lisa suddenly looked up, feeling someone watching her, and gave a strange yet soft smile to Harry who nodded in greeting. Lisa's cheeks began to turn pink and she wandered back into the aisles.

Harry watched her go, and couldn't help but begin comparing Lisa to Hermione. Both girls were tall and slim. They both had fare skin, and shapely legs. Yet, Harry found that while Lisa was indeed pretty, he favored Hermione, though he couldn't say why.

"What is the point to all of this." Harry asked as he turned around, sounding irritable. Neville guessed that Harry did not like being confused, and dating was very confusing.

"The point of all of it is that one day you find the right girl and fall in love. You get married and have a family."

"A family." Harry said thoughtfully. Neville noted something in Harry's eyes that he'd never seen before. Like he was remembering some long forgotten dream or something. "So dating leads to a family, then?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not immediately, but yeah, that's why you date, to try and find the girl who you like best and who makes you feel… I don't know… better? Someone who you might fall in love with one day and marry."

"Love." Harry nodded.

"Please don't ask me to explain that."

"I already tried with my godfather." Harry said evenly, returning to his normal tone. "He was telling me about my parents and he kept mentioning how in love they were. When I asked him…well, it didn't really go very well for either of us. We decided to just agree that love was a very deep and powerful magic."

"That's jot very far off the mark." Neville nodded.

"So, how can you tell if you like a girl enough to want to date her?"

"There's a lot of ways. How you feel when that girl is around. How often you think about her. Do you think a lot about what it might be like to kiss her…"

"Kiss her?" Harry looked up and Neville shrugged.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Kiss her. You know… press your lips against hers… maybe use your tongue or…"

Neville recognized the look on Harry's face at once and quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"You've never kissed a girl, have you?" He asked. Harry shook his head, his eyes distant as if he were once again trying to work out kissing. Neville groaned lightly and dropped his head into his book. "I don't even know how to begin explaining that one, and it's just going to lead to more weirdness."

"Weirdness?" Harry looked back.

"Oh yeah." Neville said looking up. "Kissing leads to… well… I can't." he shook his head. "The only way to really learn is to kiss someone."

Harry suddenly got to his feet and collected his things. Neville, not wanting to be left behind got to his feet as well. A moment later he was jogging to keep up with Harry who was heading for the Gryffindor common room, like a man on a mission.

"Where are you going mate?" Neville asked as he caught up to Harry.

"To learn about kissing." Harry replied, looking determined.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Neville thought, though he found he was rather anxious to witness the inevitable train wreck, and began wondering who Harry might ask to help him learn, and how there might be an all out brawl in the Gryffindor Common room

Ten minutes later they were passing through the portrait hole and walking into the Common Room. Neville nearly walked into Harry when he stopped to look around. Spotting who he was looking for, Harry marched over and looked down to the girl curled up in a chair with a book in her lap. Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you alright?' She asked, suddenly worried.

"I need you to kiss me."

At that very moment, one could have heard a feather land upon the floor.


	6. 6 What Happens In Italy

**A/N: Hey gang, thanks for reading so far, and I really am happy you've all enjoyed this. I'm loading this earlier than intended because I feel the need to address something that keeps coming up in reviews. That is the fact that most of you don't seem to think that Harry could have been raised by Sirius and be this socially inept. I assure that is the case. This is not the Sirius you all know and love from Canon. This is a Sirius who made tough choices for the sake of his godson. All of which will be explained in coming chapters.**

**Secondly, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in coming up with a cover picture for this story. I'd like to have one, but I can't really find anything to make into a cover, and someone made one for me for The Forgotten Contract that was pretty sweet. So, Just thought I'd ask...**

**Now, this chapter gets a tad racy. It isn't violent, or anything, jusy heated. So I give you warning now so that you could probably skip this chapter and not miss too much. I did warn you this is not for younger readers or those who are easily offended.**

* * *

**6. What Happens In Italy…**

"It was so embarrassing." Hermione ranted. She had been pacing back and forth in the sixth year girls dormitory ever since she had run like a frightened bunny from the Common Room. She was still complaining loudly about Harry Potter's rather tasteless joke, all the while Lavender had sat listening almost like a real friend.

"In front of everyone. He just… He just asks something like that."

"Hermione." Lavender finally spoke up, clearly tired of hearing the same complaints.

"What if he meant it? What if he really wanted you to kiss him?"

"Oh please." Hermione scowled. Who are you trying to prank now? Like anyone like Harry would want to kiss me, much less…" Hermione's cheeks pinkened, and Lavender perked up at this, looking very intrigued.

"Much less what, Hermione?" The blonde pressed. "Find you attractive? Perhaps want to run their hands all over your bare, burning hot flesh? Slip his hand into your steaming hot love…"

"I hardly think this is a time for vulgarity!" Hermione snapped, though her face resembled a ripened tomato.

"Hey, whoa!" Lavender held up her hands defensively. "I'm on your side here."

"You were being rude." Hermione countered. "Besides, I think it more likely Harry wanted me to teach him how to kiss a girl so he could use it on someone more…"

"No, I think I was real close to the mark here." Lavender pressed. "It's no secret that you've been a sort of punching bag around here Hermione, but like I told you before, I think that's changing, and Harry is at the center of it. He is intrigued by you. I think he might even fancy you, though I'm going to guess he doesn't realize that's what he's feeling. You may have been right that he wanted to learn, but he thought of you first, when he knows he could get any girl in the castle to show him. I'm also going to go out on a limb here and say that your lack of experience with boys is making you really nervous and uncomfortable."

Hermione could only glare at her roommate who smile rather smugly.

"Look, I'm trying to be your friend here, and I'm telling you that you are a beautiful woman, and while all the other idiot boys can't see it because of all the history here, Harry is unencumbered by that. He sees you as you are now. A girl with stunning brown eyes, a super cute nose, those incredible kissable pouty lips, not to mention a body most girls would kill to have."

Hermione gave her a questioning look and Lavender got up from her bed and grabbed Hermione by the wrist and led her into the bathroom where there was a full length mirror. She pulled off Hermione's school robes, so the bookworm was standing in just her uniform in front of the mirror staring at herself.

"You need to see what he sees. This might be really tough given everything, so we'll take it slow to start."

Hermione only nodded, clearly curious about what Lavender was going on about.

"We'll start at the top and work our way down. Your hair isn't that unmanageable bush anymore. It's tamed itself as you've gotten older, but it needs attention. Something as simple as brushing it out every night will help. It's a little thing. Your complexion is like ivory. I can't remember you have a single pimple in all the time we've been roommates."

Hermione gave the softest of smiles at this, but Lavender continued.

"I already talked about your eyes nose and lips, look at your neck." Lavender said, gathering up Hermione light brown hair. "Long and slender but not too much. This is a neck begging to be nuzzled, nibbled and kissed."

Hermione shuddered a bit at the thought, thought she said nothing. Lavender had to fight a smile as she saw Hermione begin to chew her bottom lip, a sure sign she was thinking about something.

"You've got a dancer's body. Slender, but not too skinny. Your hips aren't as wide as mine, so your butt isn't as big either, but it's got a nice round shape to it. Something any boy with half a brain would want to get his hands on. And your legs… long and slender, perfect to wrap around a boy's waist while he's…"

"Lavender." Hermione began scowling again.

"And your chest. My god Hermione, look at your damned chest. I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't a bit jealous."

"But yours are bigger…" Hermione began.

"Yeah, but yours are perkier, and likely won't be around your knees when you're seventy. They are just about right, and handful. I actually wish you weren't so shy in the bathroom, cause I'd like to see them for myself. Parvati's got a great rack, but even she wishes she had your boobs."

"But Parvati's are bigger than mine too."

"And like I said…" Lavender said, finally coming around to face Hermione, and grabbing her own large breasts to emphasize her point. "And let's not forget how smart you are. How strong willed, and immensely brave."

"I'm not brave. I don't know why I'm in Gryffindor."

"I beg to differ." Lavender snapped. "You've remained here at Hogwarts for almost six years now despite all the teasing, the pranks, and all the other crap you've had to deal with. Not to mention being alone all that time. I still hate myself for not being nicer…"

Hermione quickly waved her hands in front of herself to stop Lavender from continuing.

"It doesn't matter.

"It should." Lavender grumbled before taking a deep breath and pressing on her original point. "Look, I'm not saying Harry went about it the right way, but given what you've told us about his upbringing, is it really that surprising that he's so tactless. And honestly, would it be so bad teaching him all about snogging, and feeling a girl up, and making love."

"Oh stop it." Hermione snapped as she snatched up her robe and stormed back into the dorm. Lavender followed the pariah, sighing with exasperation again as Hermione sat on her bed.

"Why do you have to be so vulgar all the time?"

"Hermione, it's in our nature. It really isn't some dirty disgusting act. How the hell do you think you were conceived?"

Hermione gave the blonde a sour look that only served to make Lavender laugh. "You can't tell me you haven't at least imagined being kissed again. I mean, I know you haven't kissed a boy since Krum and that was nearly two years ago."

Hermione mumbled something rather irritably.

"What was that?" Lavender asked with a grin.

"He never kissed me." Hermione said a bit louder this time, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Lavender's smile melted away in an instant.

"Really?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wanted to." She said softly, wiping angrily at her eyes. "I really did. He was so nice to me, and so sweet that night. I thought for sure that I would finally have my first kiss that night, but he just… just gave me this sort of awkward hug. Then… then he all but ignored me after that. I tried talking to him. To find out what I did wrong. I think he finally got tired of me 'stalking' him, because he finally told me that it would never work. I found out later that Malfoy had filled his head with all this…rubbish about me."

Hermione shrugged again tears filling her eyes once more. She didn't try to wipe them away this time. It was strange. She had been certain that she was over that business, yet talking about it now seemed like someone had ripped open those old wounds.

"So you've never kissed anyone?" Lavender asked, still reeling from her new friend's revelation. Hermione shook her head once and Lavender sank onto her own bed, feeling horrible for her roommate who she was learning was far more deserving of a bit of happiness than she had believed already.

"I wouldn't even know the first thing about it." Hermione admitted.

"Would you like me to help you?" Lavender asked. Hermione looked up now, intrigued.

"Help me?"

"It's what girlfriends do. We help each other with this stuff. Parvati and I learned how to kiss by practicing with each other. In fact, we've learned most everything by practicing on each other."

Hermione's face went crimson, and Lavender felt her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Well, who else are we going to go to?" She demanded. "Our parents? Gods no. That would be so much worse. Teachers? No thank you. Boys? Please. they're just as clueless as we are. At least their equipment is easier to figure out. So… it's up to us."

"You mean… you and… the two of you…" Hermione stammered.

"Kissing, groping, licking, sucking… we've pretty much done all we can to each other." Lavender shrugged. "We're not the only ones either. All the Ravenclaw girls get into steamy little piles quite regularly according to Padma. I admit, it's embarrassing at first, but between you and me, it's worth it. I know exactly what gets me going, and boys are easy to train, so, if you already know what you like, it's a lot easier to show your boyfriend, and train them up right."

Hermione couldn't fight the small giggle at Lavender's words, especially given that she was dating Ron Weasley, who Hermione often felt had a bit of Troll blood in him, as he seemed quite dense.

"I don't know." Hermione said after a long bit, and Lavender smiled. "It's not going to make you turn into a witch's witch. Unless you already like girls, which is perfectly fine."

"No, it's not that." Hermione whispered.

"You don't trust me." Lavender smiled knowingly. Hermione sagged a bit, but Lavender simply waved it off. "I understand. I haven't earned your trust, and given our history, I'm not surprised. But, the offer is there, and I'm sure Parvati would be willing to help. Between you and me, I think Parv might like playing both sides."

Hermione gave the blonde a questioning look.

"All the times we practiced, she always got a bit more into it than I did. I mean, it was good to learn and all that, But I always felt a bit weird. I always like it more when boys are involved I guess."

"Exactly how far have you gone with a boy?"

"I've gone all the way. Sex I mean." Lavender said evenly. Hermione was gawking at the blonde now. "Just once. I've done other things loads of times, but I've only ever had sex once. It was over this past summer, while I was on holiday on the continent."

"Wait…" Hermione sat up a bit straighter. "I thought you said you and Ron have never…"

"We haven't. It wasn't Ron." Lavender said, looking a bit guilty. "Parvati doesn't even know about this, and I really don't know why I'm telling you this, but… I don't think you'll betray my confidence. And to be honest, I've wanted to tell someone about it for ages."

Hermione nodded and Lavender smiled.

"You know Ron and I became an item in the last week of term last year. Wasn't really enough time to establish any sort of commitment. I had liked Ron for a while, and when we got together, I was really happy, but then, term ended, and when I got home my mum and dad told me we were going to Italy for a month. It was amazing, and I met this really cute boy one night at this club my parents let me go to. He reminded me of Ron. Tall, redheaded, muscular. Only, he was a lot more confident, and intense, you know?"

Hermione shrugged, and Lavender smiled, her eyes becoming distant as she recalled that night.

"He chatted me up, and he made me laugh, and then we danced. We danced a lot, and the more we danced, the bolder he got. And, I liked it a lot. When he finally kissed me… Oh my gods Hermione, it was like explosions in my brain, and my body. I literally melted. I soaked my knickers through, and it made me want so much more. "

Lavender adjusted herself on her bed to get more comfortable, and Hermione wondered if the blonde wasn't feeling aroused while reliving the incident.

"We danced more, and we kissed more, but he never liked forced himself on me, you know? He was so sweet, and gentle. But the more he kissed me, the more I wanted from him. Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to go someplace else, as the club was closing down. My parents were supposed to be out all night, and they neglected to give me a curfew. I just turned sixteen before school let out, and my mum felt I was mature enough to handle myself. Anyway, I said yes, and he took me to his flat. He was a muggle and he was going to university. His flat was this little one room thing with just like a bed and a desk."

Hermione could picture the scene in her head as Lavender continued. And then it occurred to her just how much Lavender had shared so far, and she wondered why this girl, who had largely ignored her for the past five years was sharing such a deep and intimate secret.

"Why are you telling me all this?' Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Lavender shrugged. "Maybe because I need to tell someone." She sat silent for a moment before adding. "Or maybe it's because I don't think you'll like judge me or anything. Do you not want to hear anymore? I mean, I can stop if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I just… I just wondered is all." Hermione said. In truth she did want to hear how it all turned out, especially as Lavender seemed to need to tell someone this story. With a knowing smile, Lavender picked up the rest of her tale.

"We sat down, and talked a bit. Like I said, he was really sweet. Then he started kissing me again, and my body felt like it was on fire. That's when his hands began roaming. I got all tense at first, but then I started really liking it. He started kissing my neck and his hands slid up my body and cupped my boobs. It was over my jumper and everything. Like I said, he was sweet. But it wasn't enough. God Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you what it felt like. This need I felt. I just… I needed him to do more, but he was taking his time with me. He was building me up I suppose. I finally got tired of his teasing, and I took his hand and made him put it under my shirt. He got the idea, and pushed my bra up so he could grab my boobs."

Lavender let out a long shuddering sigh, while Hermione was almost falling off her bed as she leaned forward, hanging on every word. She found that her mouth had gone dry and her breathing was a bit heavier.

"My nipples were like rocks, they were so hard. Every time he touched them it was like someone sent a really light tickling hex down between my legs. My stomach was so tight from all the butterflies, and my heart was beating so fast."

"Haven't you felt like that before?" Hermione asked. "With anyone else I mean?"

Lavender shook her head. "I don't know what it was. Maybe it was because he was so good looking, or he reminded me of Ron. Maybe it was because I was on holiday. Maybe it was because before Ron, I hadn't dated around, or anything for so long because I was trying to get him to notice me, so I was really pent up…" Lavender shrugged.

"Anyway, I really wanted things to keep moving forward. I wasn't thinking too clearly, and was kind of acting on instinct. So, I could feel him rubbing against me, and I suddenly wanted to feel him. In my hand, I mean. I had only ever seen two before. Seamus, and Terry. Terry's not half bad. Good length and all. Seamus is kind of on the small side." Lavender gave a conspiratorial wink.

"What determines a good length?" Hermione asked curiously. Lavender smirked and shook her head.

"That's different for every girl." She replied. "But this boy… he was nice. It was like a piece of velvet wrapped iron. He was so hard, that I thought he might explode. When I got my hand down the front of his jeans and got it in my hand, he gave out this moan that… I kid you not Hermione… It made me cum. Seriously. It wasn't like back arching, or anything, but I did climax."

"How could you tell?" Hermione asked, again sounding a bit too analytical for Lavender. The blonde smiled at the brunette and promised they'd get into that later.

"Anyway, that was it. I knew at that moment that I would not be leaving that flat until I had him inside of me. Clothes began coming off. His shirt, my jumper, my t-shirt, my bra. our shoes, his jeans, my skirt, my knickers. When we had gotten that far, which took a while because he was so insistent on kissing and licking me everywhere… when he finally got me in the altogether… he began trailing kisses down my front. He spent a lot of time on my nipples, and it gave me a another little orgasm, which was so nice. Then he finally got his tongue between my legs. Now… I've had three people go down on me. Parvati, who got good because I kept letting her do it to me. Terry… who was just… just awful, and Seamus, who gave this particular boy a run for his galleons."

Hermione was feeling her own heart pounding as her own mind conjured images of herself without a shred of clothing while some faceless Italian hunk was playing her body like a fine orchestra as Lavender continued.

"He kept licking and kissing me and I felt this sort of pressure… I can't even describe it. This pressure building here." She motioned to her abdomen. "It was like there was so invisible puppet master pulling my body and making me arch my back. I couldn't seem to control anything and then it happened. This…this explosion. I've had orgasms before, but nothing, NOTHING like this. I thought I was going to pass out or something. My head was just swimming, and I felt so dizzy."

"Wow." Hermione whispered. Lavender nodded and grinned. "What happened next?"

"He let me recover, thankfully. He just ran his hands all over me, all tender and gentle. He was smiling so confidently, and something in me just had this sudden urge to make him look as stupid as I felt I probably looked. So I knocked him onto his back and I … went to town."

"Went to town?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"I sucked his cock."

Hermione's face went bright tomato red and she reeled back, causing Lavender to laugh. Hermione scowled, realizing the blonde had said it just to shock her.

"Are you making this up?" Hermione snapped, but Lavender shook her head.

"I swear to you this is true. Every word."

Hermione still looked skeptical, but Lavender shrugged. "Do you want to hear the rest?"

Hermione thought about it for a bit. It had been a really good story, and she'd be lying if she hadn't felt the slightest bit of arousal. But, she didn't want to appear to be that interested, in case it was just another prank.

"Hermione, I swear to you, that this all really happened. I also swear to you that when I finish this story, I'm going to be going to bed with some serious silencing charms on my bed, because just remembering that night has got me so turned on. Hell, if I thought you'd let me, I'd have a go at you just so I wouldn't have to manage things myself."

"Why not just go grab Ron and have him take care of your needs."

Lavender frowned a bit, "Can we talk about that at another time?"

Hermione nodded, and Lavender took a deep breath. "I wasn't joking before. I did start sucking him. I've done it before."

"Seamus and Terry?" Hermione guessed.

"And Lee Jordan."

"But you said you'd only seen two."

"Seen, yes. I've only seen two up to that point. But I've sucked three. After Yule Ball, there was a game of truth or dare at the Gryffindor after party, which you weren't at, obviously. Anyway, I got dared by Angelina to take Lee into a broom cupboard and you know…" Lavender made a suggestive gesture, pantomiming fellatio. Hermione rolled her eyes, and motioned for Lavender to continue.

"I don't know if I was doing a bad job or if he just really wanted to move things ahead, but he stopped me, and pulled me up his body. He was so hard beneath me. Like, I mean his muscles and stuff, but he was also really hard. And I was so wet that he just sort of got me in position on top of him and then sort of adjusted himself and then… he was inside of me. It hurt a lot at first, because he was really big, and I've never done it before, He didn't know I was a virgin, and I hadn't told him. I think he just thought he was hurting me because he was so big. He kept telling me how tight I was and how hot I was. He went slow at first, which was good, The pain melted away pretty quickly too. It wasn't long before I was actually moaning. I don't know why. It just… it felt so damned good. Every time he pushed into me, I just wanted him to go deeper. I was really starting to get into it, and then he pulled out of me. At first I was like…'did I do something wrong?' but then he got out from under me, and got me on my hands and knees. He got behind me, and put it back in me. I thought I was going to pass out again. It was even better that way. He gripped my hips like he was guiding me, and just started …he was fucking me. There's no other way to describe it. And it was so good. My head was spinning, and my heart was pounding. I was getting really into it now, and I was almost screaming. The more noise I made, the harder he would fuck me. Then I came again. I mean, really came. I kind of collapsed, and the first thing was that I missed him being inside of me. But he flipped me onto my back, and put my legs up on his shoulders and put it back in me."

Hermione was breathing heavier now as she pictured herself in the same situation, which she found strange because she just couldn't imagine what it could possibly feel like. That didn't stop her mind from trying to supply her with something. She also noticed she felt rather moist, which embarrassed her, though she managed to keep her face from burning by focusing on Lavender.

"He just kept going, and I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to stop. He made me cum three more times before he finally pulled out and exploded on my chest. I always thought it would be gross, you know. But when it actually happened, and I had his cum on my boobs… I don't know why, but I just… I smeared it all over, like it was a lotion or something." Lavender blushed at her admittance. "He almost passed out when he saw me do that. He kept telling me how hot that was and how amazing I was. It was… It was just amazing."

The two girls remained silent for a long spell before something that had been nagging Hermione finally fought through her own randy thoughts and come tumbling out of her mouth.

"You cheated on Ron." She managed to squeak. Lavender's contented smile fell away.

"Something I remembered after lover boy fell asleep, and everything came crashing in around me. I didn't know that guy. I never even got his name. I got my clothes and grabbed my purse and ran out of there. I cried all the way back to my hotel. Lucky my parents still weren't back. I showered and cried a lot more. I never felt so horrible. I certainly didn't love that Italian guy and I had given myself to him like I was exactly like what everyone thinks I am. I was so confused about everything."

The blonde Gryffindor fell silent for a bit, and Hermione couldn't even think of a single word to say, so she remained quiet, observing Lavender. She had no idea why this girl had chosen her to unburden herself upon, yet Hermione felt sort of honored.

"When we got back, I went to see Ron, and he was so happy I was there, and he made me feel so… so loved and wanted. It was then that I realized my Italian boy only wanted me for the night. Ron wanted me for longer. But then, I got to see what Ron's life was like, and I started to see what kind of girl he wants. He wants another version of his mother. Someone to stay home and cook and clean and take care of the kids. The problem is, I have my own aspirations. Not to mention that as much as I've tried to teach Ron about how to get me going, he doesn't seem to catch on. It's why I won't go to him to help me scratch this itch I have now. He's not a very giving lover."

Lavender looked pointedly at Hermione now, and the brunette could see faint tears in the corners of Lavender's baby blue eyes, despite the fact she had a light smile on her face.

"The strangest thing is, I don't regret what I did. The sex part I mean. But I hate myself for what I did to Ron. I betrayed his trust. Even though I know that Ron and I won't be together forever, I feel ashamed that I could do that to someone I was supposed to be involved with. That's what I hate, and I swear I will never do that again, no matter who I'm with."

"I'm sorry." Hermione murmured.

"Don't be." Lavender replied. "Let it be a lesson. If you decide to finally take a chance with Harry, and he proves to be untrainable, highly unlikely seeing as that's all he's done his whole life, Move on. Find someone who listens and who can learn your needs. Not just physically…"

"Emotionally and mentally as well."

"Spot on." Lavender smiled. "There are lots of guys out there, and just because the berks at this school have treated you like dragon dung does not mean that a perfect man isn't out there waiting for you somewhere. Though I still believe in my heart he's down in the common room still trying to figure out why you ran away. Now…I'm really, really wound up right now, so… unless you're willing to…"

Hermione shook her head frantically which made Lavender laugh hysterically.

"Another time then." The blonde giggled as she tore off her jumper tie and button down before pulling the curtains around her four-poster. "Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione saw Lavender's stockings, shoes, skirt and under things slip down the side of her bed into a pile on the floor. Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom why the thought of Lavender naked on her bed had affected her the way it had. All she knew was she was feeling deep urges of her own. However, her embarrassment and her ignorance prevented her from acting upon them.

She went to her trunk and pulled out her favorite flannel pajama pants and t-shirt and changed for bed. She climbed under her blankets and shut the curtains and laid down, hoping she could fall asleep. However her brain kept conjuring stimulating images, most involving a faceless man doing scandalous things to her body. She also imagined Lavender in the next bed over and what she might be getting on with behind her silenced curtains.

Hermione began wondering if perhaps she attempted to ease some of her own tension if perhaps she might find enough peace to fall asleep. She started to slid her hand into her pajama bottoms, but quickly pulled it out feeling really stupid and ashamed, although she had no idea why.

A moment later she heard the door to the dorm open and Parvati walking in, humming to herself. Hermione began to wonder if the Indian beauty had been getting her own needs met with Anthony Goldstein, whom she had begun dating recently.

Hermione growled to herself and flopped onto her side as she began to once again try and analyze everything that had been happening to her. Everything had begun changing the day she had met Harry Potter. Harry Potter who was really good looking. What with his short, messy hair, and those hypnotic green eyes. He had asked her to kiss him. Said he had needed her to. She had been so shocked, and so angry that she hadn't even given him a chance to explain it. Maybe he had actually been trying to ask her out. Maybe Neville had made the new student realize that he was attracted to her of all the girls in the school, and she had run away like a frightened kneazle.

Hermione wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry. Would he be gentle? Would he be rough? Would it be romantic like her trashy love stories, or would it be clinical and empty. Where would his hands go? Where would she put her hands? Would it be stiff and closed mouth, or would it be something deeper… more erotic? What would it lead to?

All at once Hermione's faceless lover from her earlier fantasy was suddenly replaced by Harry, and her body reacted. She felt her nipples perk up and her legs began rubbing together almost involuntarily. All the while she was hyper aware of how hot and aroused she had become.

Hermione managed to stamp it all down however reminding herself that she was just fate's punching bag and that she was never going to have a moment like Lavender had in Italy. No one wanted her, and no one ever would. She kept repeating it over and over again until she realized she was crying.

She wondered for the millionth time why she did this to herself. Why did she keep returning to a place where she wasn't wanted by anyone? Why did she keep on with her life, what was it all for?

All at once a face swam to the forefront of her mind. A chiseled face with hard green eyes that peered right through her charade and straight into her heart. A face that for some reason made her feel more confused than she ever had in her whole life. Harry's face.

Even more confused now, Hermione slept very little and cried a lot that night.

* * *

"I still don't get it." Harry complained as he ran with Neville at his side the next morning.

"Look, I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but you have to understand that for some girls, like Hermione, kissing actually means something. It isn't like a handshake or something like that. It's a bond of sorts, a show of affection not to be given away lightly. There are girls who would be happy to help you refine your technique, but they may not be girls you want to be involved with."

"Why not?" Harry asked, turning to Neville who shrugged.

"I don't know. Because they won't be true to you. They have no self respect? They're just using you to get something they want, who knows. The point is, Hermione was embarrassed and probably hurt by you asking her to kiss you like that. Hermione's not had an easy time here, and she's become really … hard, I guess. I didn't even really talk to her until this year. I wasn't cruel to her or anything, I just never bothered to try an become her friend. Other people around here saw her as a target for their cruelty. I can't even tell you how many times she's had to fix her book bag because people love using cutting spells on it just to watch her things spill out over the floor. She went five years without anyone talking to her, aside from making jokes, or taunting her, or whatever just to make her cry. And gods forbid she ever tried to defend herself. People would gang up on her. And the rest of us just sat by and watched."

"Why?" Harry looked at Neville who looked away with shame as he shrugged.

"Fear and stupidity, I guess. We were afraid we'd become targets for bullies and cruelty. We could have stood up for her, even if we didn't like her, and at least tried to ease her burden, but it was easier to just ignore it. The point is, she 's probably waiting for you to pull some grand prank and ditch her or something because that's what she's used to."

"Ditch her?" Harry queried.

"Stop being her friend." Neville clarified.

"I wouldn't do that."

"But she doesn't know that Harry." Neville replied. "After everything she's gotten through over the last five years, she came here this year expecting more of the same. But then here you come. Like a hero out of legend and start protecting her and being a real friend to her. It's almost like one of her fantasy stories. It's likely really confusing. I'm guessing she's probably really conflicted. Because of you, she's gaining friends, and that's strange to her. She doesn't know if she can truly trust people. She's beginning to feel like she can and then you ask her to kiss you in front of everyone… Honestly, I'm a bit shocked she didn't hex you right there."

"But you said that the only way to learn how to kiss was by doing it, and she's really smart and…"

Harry." Neville stopped running and Harry did likewise so he could turn and face Neville, who looked gravely at him. "I know what I said, and I meant it. You really can only learn how to kiss someone by doing it, but… you should learn with someone you like. As I said, it's more than just a physical action. There should be something else there. An affectionate emotion, for lack of a better description. Understand?"

Harry stared at Neville for several seconds before slowly shaking his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm rubbish at this." Neville sighed, bending over a bit and stretching. "Look, kissing a girl you like is good. But you should do it because you like them, and not just because you think you need to do it. And not because a girl is your friend. If you like some one, and I mean beyond friendship like her, then that's who you should be trying to kiss. If you fancy Hermione, great, but don't play with her heart.

"That wasn't my intention." Harry said firmly and Neville nodded.

"I know that, and I think Hermione might understand that as well on some level, but, and I can't stress this enough to you, you can not lead her or any one else on if you have no real feelings for them. It's the cruelest thing you can do to someone. You're better off holding them under the Cruciatus curse until their mind breaks than play with a person's feelings. Got it?"

Harry gave him a single nod, though he wasn't sure that he fully understood. All he was certain of was that he felt horrible for some odd reason, and he knew it was tied into Hermione. He felt this sort of crushing weight on his shoulders the rest of the morning that only increased when he and Neville came to the Common room as they did every morning after their shower to meet Hermione for breakfast and found she wasn't there. They waited a bit but she never came down, so they decided to go without her, after Neville thought she might not be feeling well.

However, they found Hermione was in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, head buried in a book.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Harry asked as he sat down. Her response was to ignore him completely. Harry turned to Neville who looked sympathetically back at him, and the invisible weight on his shoulders increased.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again, but the brunette refused to look up at him. In fact, she dropped her spoon, even though she wasn't finished with her porridge her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry felt a surge of anger at that moment and leapt up from his seat, not noticing the interested looks from Neville, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione!" Harry snapped at her making her stop. She turned, but kept her eyes down. "Will you talk to me?"

The girl said nothing.

"I get it, you're mad at me. Neville explained it to me this morning. I made a mistake. He was trying to explain about dating and he got onto kissing and I got confused and he said it was something I could only learn from experience…"

"So your first thought was get me to teach you?" Hermione asked, her voice soft, but dripping with venom.

"Yes." Harry said unapologetically. "You're my friend, and a girl and I trust you. I also don't like the idea of Neville teaching me how to kiss."

Hermione snorted in spite of herself.

"Yet you never stopped to think that maybe I wouldn't…Hermione couldn't finished her sentence because in that moment she felt a wash of confusion. She wasn't even certain at that moment if she was even mad at him for anything. How could she be? Somewhere deep down, she knew he hadn't meant to embarrass her.

"I didn't think about your feelings because I don't understand." Harry said evenly. "I've never had a friend either, not one who wasn't in some way responsible for me. This… this is all new to me, and I have to tell you that I do not like the way I feel right now. I hate that I upset you. Again, if Neville hadn't pointed it out to me, I would have remained ignorant."

Hermione's shoulders slumped a bit as he said this, and she finally looked up at him. Harry reeled slightly as he saw her eyes, puffy and dark.

"Did someone hit you with a conjunctivitis?" He asked.

"No Harry." Hermione sighed irritably. "I…" She stuttered.

"What?" He asked, pressing her a bit.

"I didn't sleep well." She said softly. Harry leaned in to hear her better, and Hermione felt her walls breaking under his gaze. She couldn't understand why but she felt a need to be honest with Harry, even though she would be admitting weakness. "I didn't sleep well because I was crying."

"Crying?" Harry looked at her in that way he did when he was trying to figure people out. Whenever he did it, she always felt exposed, like a raw nerve or something.

"Yes Harry, crying." She said bitterly. "It's what normal people do when they're upset."

"And I made you cry because I upset you?"

Hermione actually flinched now. Harry's normally hard eyes had softened, and she saw something there that she would never have imagined. He was… what was it? Fear? Anger? Sadness? All three? Could he possibly be starting to understand what he had done and be upset that he had done this to her?

"I don't know how to fix this." He said after a long pause, where he seemed to be thinking over everything. "You're my friend and I've hurt you, and I don't know what I should do here. How do I fix this Hermione?"

"You could start by telling me you're sorry for embarrassing me, and for taking me for granted."

"I am sorry for embarrassing you and taking you for granted." He repeated in his even monotone. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked confused for a moment but then nodded.

"I do." He said. She began to smile again and she stood a bit straighter now, feeling all of her sadness and anger melting away. She also suddenly remembered Lavender talking about training a boy up right. She couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her in that second, which made Harry cock his head to the side in curious confusion. Hermione sniffled and wiped at her eyes which were tearing up again.

"Oh, what a sight."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy along with a few Slytherins who'd just arrived for breakfast. They were all giggling like idiot children while their leaders stared mockingly at the two Gryffindors.

"Don't let us interrupt." Draco sneered. Go ahead and snog her socks off Potter. I always wanted to see if the toad would turn into something more appealing."

"Oh come now Draco, Everybody knows mudbloods don't get any better, no matter what magic you use on them." Pansy Parkinson sneered. "How much is she paying you to stand so close to her, Potter?"

Draco and his friends all began laughing hysterically and Harry saw Hermione's head fall a bit. He felt a sudden urge to throttle the Parkinson girl, but then another idea made itself known and he simply stared at the Slytherins.

"What? Nothing to say Potter?" Draco asked in his smarmy drawl. "Has the mud blood got you under the imperius?"

"Likely amortentia." Pansy added. "It's the only way Granger could get any boy to pay attention to her. You let him in your knickers yet Granger? Is he any good with is wand?"

"Oi, Pansy, We're about to have breakfast. Please don't conjure images of Granger's knickers and what might likely be inside before we eat." Draco made a disgusted face.

The other three girls with the Slytherin group howled with high pitched shrieks of laughter that made Harry flinch a bit. He swore they might be part banshee. Draco' two gorilla like enforcers guffawed stupidly while their master and his tart stared at him and Hermione.

Harry's first instinct was to bury Draco right then and there, but then he realized that Draco was not a real threat. So far he had observed very little from the boy that would indicate he had any modicum of power to fear. His father had been strong, that had been certain, and yet, Harry had taken the man's hand in a duel just a few months ago. Harry wondered if Draco found out that it was he who had maimed Lucius, would Draco seek retribution? Probably not. Harry doubted the little ferret had any sense of honor.

And Pansy was nothing more than an annoyance. A gnat to be swatted at. Sure Harry knew he could hex both Draco and Pansy and hurt them severely, but it would likely not teach them anything. In fact, there was precious little Harry thought he could do to make them leave Hermione alone.

But as Sirius had once told him, Bullies needed to be humiliated, if not to teach them a lesson, than to show the rest of the world how foolish those bullies really were.

And so, with the barest of smirks, Harry raised his hands and waved them back and forth for a second. Draco and Pansy both stepped back before realizing that nothing had happened. There was a second of silence before the entirety of the Slytherin group broke out in raucous laughter before turning and heading into the Great Hall.

"You didn't do anything this time?" Hermione looked puzzled after the Slytherins went into the Great Hall. "Not that I'm saying you should have, but…"

"Wait for it." Harry said with a soft smirk. Hermione saw the look of anticipation on Harry's face and found herself turning to look back towards the entrance to the Great Hall. There was nothing, save for the normal ruckus of people eating and talking. Then there was a scream, a few loud curses, and more screams followed by a cacophony of laughter. Harry began to smirk, and Hermione felt a wave of anticipation building within her.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy came stumbling out of the Great Hall looking quite horrified. Hermione couldn't help herself and burst into peals of laughter at the sight of Draco wearing what was clearly rather tatty women's undergarments as well as very high heeled thigh high boots.

Draco lost his footing in the boots and fell in a heap in front of the entrance to the dungeons. He scrambled away on his hands and knees, his entire body a brilliant red color.

He was followed a moment later by Pansy whose clothes resembled that of a muggle circus clown, complete with bright red honking nose, which honked with every attempt to rip it from her face. Pansy was shrieking like a mad woman as she tried to maneuver in bright red floppity shoes.

Hermione was crying and holding onto her ribs as the two Slytherin royals were made to look the fools once again. She looked up at Harry and saw that even though he wasn't laughing, he did look supremely pleased with himself.

"Wandless magic?" Hermione asked wiping at her eyes and trying desperately to stop laughing because it was really beginning to be painful.

"Like I said, for the most part, completely useless." Harry shrugged as he turned to her. "Hermione, would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

That had done it. Hermione's laughter died instantly as she stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of deception or dishonesty, even though in the back of her mind she knew there would be none. Harry had just proven that he had no intentions of actually hurting her. And though she would try and crush it to dust, there was the tiniest spark of hope in her heart that somehow, fate was tired of messing with her.

"I think I would like that." She said, unable to get stop herself from smiling.


	7. 7 I Might Have Been Unclear With My Int

**A/N: HARRY IS NOT A ROBOT! Stop comparing him to one. Also, to those who think Harry shouldn't be the way he is having being raised by Sirius... It's not the Sirius you all know and love. Speaking of which, prepaer to meet Sirius!**

**7. I Might Have Ben Unclear With My Intentions**

"So, we're clear then." Lavender asked as she finished touching up Hermione's make up and taking a moment to admire her handy work. She was still thrilled the normally introverted girl had allowed her to do a bit of "Touch-Up" on her face.

"Nothing to be nervous about. You're simply going with your friend to the village. You'll show him around, and have lunch. Whatever happens is going to happen, right? You're not going to overanalyze every little thing he says or does, right?"

Hermione stared at her reflection, focusing on breathing and desperately attempting to calm her racing heart. She felt a bit dizzy like she had vertigo or something, and her limbs felts a bit like jelly. It had been two days since Harry had asked her to go to Hogsmeade. They hadn't talked anymore about the occasion, which had only led to Hermione dissecting his invitation and trying to figure out just what it had been all about. The only thing she felt certain of was that it was not a prank, though she couldn't say how she felt so sure of that.

"Hermione?" Lavender said, snapping her fingers in front of Hermione's face. "You in there?"

She nodded, though she looked almost as if she might become very ill.

"But what if we're not going as friends." Hermione asked, barely getting her voice to make any noise at all. Lavender hoped Hermione wasn't about to start crying and ruin all the work she'd done on her face.

"Hermione!" Parvati shouted in humorous exasperation as she finished her own makeup and turned to look at the very nervous brunette. "We've gone through this. You are over thinking it all again. You and Harry are going as friends. That's it. Unless he says or does something to change it, you are taking a friend to Hogsmeade."

"Then why did you two insist I get all dressed up and everything?" Hermione asked in near panic. Lavender gave a soft laugh and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"Because now you're giving him a reason to rethink his stance on the matter. Now, tell me what you think." Lavender said as she stepped aside so Hermione could get a good look at herself in the mirror.

Hermione turned around and looked at her reflection and felt… stunned. She was really very pretty. Lavender had done an amazing job on her hair and makeup. It looked almost as if she weren't wearing any.

"I just did enough to highlight your eyes and cheeks." Lavender explained

"Not to mention her lips." Parvati snickered, making Hermione blush.

"Will you stop it." Lavender slapped her best friend's arm. "She's nervous enough."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Parvati smiled as she turned to face Hermione now that she was finished with herself. "You look great, I'm glad my jeans fit you."

Hermione gave herself another hard look. Lavender and Parvati had come together to put together a smashing casual look for Hermione. Lavender had called it the devil may care look. It was supposed to look as if she hadn't really spent a lot of time on her appearance and give the impression that she dressed like that all the time outside of school.

Parvati's favorite jeans that hugged and accentuated Hermione's hips and rear. Lavender had loaned her a light blue button down topped with a black vest that accentuated her bust line without calling too much attention to it. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, making it look as if she hardly spent anytime on her hair. The whole thing was finished with a pair of light trainers, as Hogsmeade was not really the place for nicer shoes, and according to Lavender, it would help her if she was somewhat comfortable.

"Now, just go and have fun." Lavender said, turning Hermione towards the door.

"And remember that he's still the same Harry you eat and study with every day." Parvati added.

Hermione just stood there staring at the door that led to the dorm room and on to the Common Room where Harry was likely waiting for her. Her mind had gone blank, and she wasn't even sure if she was breathing at the moment.

"GO!" Lavender shouted slapping Hermione's posterior when Hermione made no move to leave. The shout and the sting on her hind end apparently made her brain reengage, and the incredibly nervous bookworm headed out of the bathroom, stopping to pick up her light jacket Lavender had picked out, before leaving the dorm room altogether.

"She's going to be just fine." Lavender smirked. As she turned to the mirror and began running a brush through her thick blonde hair.

"If she can loosen up." Parvati smiled. "Do you really think she'll kiss him?"

"Oh not today." Lavender shook her head and grimaced. "God no. They both need to work on relaxing around each other. Her a little more than him. But I think they were made for each other. You can't tell me you haven't seen it."

"I don't know what I've seen."

"Parv, she's been completely isolated here for the last five years, and then out of the blue, this green eyed sex god appears and out of everyone in the whole school… he picks _her_ to be friends with? Hermione Granger?" Lavender turned to her best friend. "Like I said that first night back after the summer… it's karma. It has to be. She's suffered a lot, and now, she finally gets her reward, and it just happens to be one of the hottest, albeit strangest boys in the world. It's fate."

"Maybe you should stop spending so much time with Trelawney." Parvati laughed. Lavender flung a lipstick at the pretty Indian girl who laughed uproariously when it failed to hit her.

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember walking out of the dorm, or her trip down the stairs. She only became aware of the fact she was in the Common Room because Ron Weasley asked her how much longer Lavender would be. When she didn't answer, the redhead seemed to get irritated and wandered off. It was then that Hermione's brain turned back on, and she felt her stomach twist up so tightly she thought she might throw up what breakfast she had managed to choke down that morning.

She began looking for Harry and found him with Neville next to the bulletin board. Neville was still trying to explain the concept of Chocolate Frog cards. Hermione had concluded that Harry had grasped the idea of collecting the cards, but as with so many things, if it didn't help him in battle, he dismissed it entirely. That hadn't stopped Neville from trying to get Harry interested in it at least.

Harry was decked out in the same black clothing she had first met him in. She wondered if he owned anything else beside his school uniform, his black outfit and the shorts and shirt he ran each morning in.

"H-hi Harry." She managed when she got next to him. Neville saw her first, and apparently lost his ability to speak as he looked at her. Hermione knew it was likely due to the fact she was wearing makeup. Something she hadn't done since the Yule Ball.

Harry turned and smiled, but then it faded as he examined her. He arched an eyebrow, and looked as if he was about to ask a question, but closed his mouth and turned to Neville, who was still staring at Hermione in surprise.

"So, do you still want to go to the village?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling her stomach drop. Had he not liked what he saw when he looked at her? Did he no longer want to be seen with her?

"Yes." He said as he turned back to her. She gave him a nervous smile and began leading him out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down the stairs. Harry followed behind her, quite confused, though he really couldn't say exactly why. He hadn't felt anything like the strange tightness in his chest since Tonks had first appeared to help him train nearly two years ago. Had Hermione used the same variation of the confundus Tonks had?

Hermione kept looking over her shoulder making sure Harry was still following her. She kept expecting to see he had disappeared, or was running back up the stairs, but he was always one step behind her.

They were checked off the list by Filch at the entrance to the school, and took a carriage into the village. Harry sat across from her, studying her, and making her more uncomfortable than she already felt.

"WHAT?" She finally snapped, making Harry flinch, which surprised her.

"Your face." He replied sounding curious. "It isn't normally so…

"So what?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Colorful." Harry said, leaning in a bit to examine her closer. "It's different."

"Is that…bad?" Hermione asked rather stupidly. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she felt really out of place and self conscious at the moment. The only thing she had on that actually belonged to her was her underwear, and even that felt as if it wasn't her somehow.

"No. In fact it's rather pleasing." Harry said after a moment of silence. "It's just different. I'm just not used to seeing you in this manner. I know other girls paint their faces, but you never have."

"Do you… Do you like it?" She asked, not sure what answer she would prefer at this moment.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. "I'm still unclear on the concept to know whether or not I enjoy the effect or not."

Hermione actually gave a soft laugh at that. Of course Harry wouldn't have an opinion. So far as she knew, Harry still had no idea what he found attractive in a girl to begin with. Upon realizing this, Hermione began to relax at last. Lavender and Parvati had been right. She was just going to the village with her friend, and all her over analyzing what he had meant when he asked her was for nothing. Harry was still trying to figure out what having friends really meant, much less having a girlfriend.

When the carriage stopped the two got out and Hermione turned to Harry and clapped her hands together.

"So, welcome to Hogsmeade. What would you like to see first?" She asked.

Neville had told her the previous evening that he and Harry had had a long conversation about the village and that he felt Harry was at least informed on what there was to se, though he wasn't certain that Harry really cared one way or another.

"What is your favorite place to visit?" He asked looking up and down the high street. He had that look in his eye that Hermione now knew to be his strategy look. Harry was looking for escape routes, defendable areas and ambush points.

"Well, I need some new quills and some other things. Why don't we head to Scrivenshafts, and if anything catches your eye between here and there, we can go inside. If not, after we're done, we can just go in everywhere until you get hungry and then have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

Harry nodded his acceptance and Hermione began leading the way with Harry at her side. He kept looking everywhere, though Hermione knew it wasn't because he was fascinated by the sights. She wondered how he might have acted if he hadn't been raised to be some sort of super soldier. She wished she could have a chance to ask the people who raised him why they had done the things they had and what the whole point of it had been.

"Harry, didn't you ever do anything fun why you were growing up?" She asked. He turned to look at her with those curious questioning eyes she liked seeing so much. He reminded her sometimes of a child. Albeit a cold, calculating deadly child who could hex you apart in seconds..

"Fun?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you know, fun. Something that wasn't related to your training that you did because you enjoyed it and it was relaxing?"

"Like when you read?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head sadly and turned back to the street.

"I don't read so much because I enjoy reading. I do it because people tend to leave me alone. I mean, I like reading, I always have, but it's not what I do for fun." Hermione admitted.

"Then what do you do for fun?" Harry asked. Hermione thought about her life and realized that she did very little in the name of fun, and it stung.

"I read a lot." Hermione said.

She gave a soft laugh and almost tripped when she hear Harry snort. She turned and found that there was the barest hint of a smile on his face. To anyone else, it would have been impossible to see on his normally stoic face. But Hermione saw it plain as the sun in the sky.

"Did you ever play with other kids? Run around and climb trees or build forts or whatever?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No." Was his reply. Hermione felt her heartbreak a bit at that. She understood his life had been spent mostly in training for a war that his keepers was sure to come, and it turned out they had been right, but to deny any child the simple joy of being around other kids and playing was just borderline cruel in her opinion.

She was about to ask him another question when without warning, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione stopped and asked him what was wrong, but Harry just stood, rigid. It was like someone put him in a body bind. That is until Hermione noticed how he was standing. She had watched enough military movies with her father to recognize that Harry was standing at attention. She then began looking around and noticed two men walking towards them.

The first was a tall, broad shouldered man with shoulder length wavy black hair. His face had a chiseled look and he had a nicely trimmed goatee. He wore rather expensive looking black clothing and a heavy traveling cloak. He was watching them with a look Hermione had seen on Harry's face too many times to count. He was sizing her up, assessing her as a threat.

The second man was a bit shorter than the first with short sandy blonde hairs and a thin moustache. His face was heavily scarred and he had the look of someone who had been recently ill. This man wore lighter colored clothing, and a heavy brown cloak.

"Harry, we told you that you no longer have to do that." The first man spoke as he drew closer, his eyes still on Hermione. "We're not at headquarters, and you are not in training any longer."

Harry only relaxed his head and neck. His eyes remain firm to the horizon.

"Care to introduce us?" The man asked, still not having looked away from her. Hermione wasn't certain, but she swore she felt the gentlest nudge in her mind. It was difficult, but she managed to rip her gaze away from his piercing brown eyes. She thought she heard him chortle.

"Was he trying to use Occlumency on me?" she wondered, now more wary of these two men even taking a step back.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, this is Miss Hermione Granger." Harry said in his even tone.

"Ah, _the_ Miss Granger." The man now identified as Sirius Black said, holding out his hand to Hermione, who accepted it tentatively. "We've heard quite a bit about you. It is very nice to actually meet you in person, milady." Sirius smiled.

Sirius' expression softened after the introduction, and Hermione once again began to relax, though she still felt ill at ease with these two. The man called Remus stepped forward and also shook her hand in greeting. Remus was less rigid than either Sirius or Harry, and actually seemed friendly.

"It is indeed an honor." Remus said with a smile. He had a warm and gentle voice that reminded Hermione of one of her uncles. "As Sirius said, we have heard quite a bit about you of late, and it is nice to put a face to the stories."

"I'm sorry, but how have you heard of me?" Hermione asked, looking to Harry who hadn't moved.

"Or for the love of…" Sirius groaned as he followed Hermione's gaze and saw Harry still standing stock still. "At ease kid. You're making people stare at you."

Harry then relaxed his stance. Sirius shook his head and turned to look at Hermione, giving her a "what can you do?" sort of roll of the eyes. "You can take the boy out of the soldier, but you can never take the soldier out of the boy."

Hermione gave in and smirked at the joke. Remus chuckled, though Harry stared curiously at them all.

"To answer your question, my dear, we've been kept informed on Harry's situation at Hogwarts. Although we're not here for a visit, it was our hope we might run into the lad this morning and see how he was doing in his new situation.." Remus explained.

"I don't wish to be rude Miss Granger, but would you mind terribly if I spoke to my godson for just a moment?" Sirius asked with an apologetic smile.

"Um, no." Hermione said looking to Harry and then back to Sirius.

"Why not join me over here?" Remus motioned and Hermione followed the scarred man a short distance away but not far enough that she couldn't see Harry and his godfather speaking to each other.

"That's an unusual name, Hermione, isn't it?" Remus asked politely.

"My parents really like Shakespeare." Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder to see that Sirius had stepped closer to Harry and was looking a bit grave as he spoke to the youth. "Is he in trouble?"

"No." Remus shook his head as he turned to watch Sirius and Harry. "Not at all. Though, personally, I would like it a bit more if he stopped using his wandless magic. I'm afraid Sirius finds it endlessly hysterical knowing his godson is making girls clothing disappear right off their bodies and humiliating moronic imbeciles."

"He doesn't really strike me as the humorous sort." Hermione replied before she realized what Remus had just said. "How do you know about that?"

"As we said before, we are being kept informed about Harry's situation." Remus replied with a wink. Hermione didn't know what he meant, and also knew that he wasn't going to tell her either. "If I may be so bold to ask, are you here on a date?"

Hermione felt her face burn and she began to stammer, something she always did when she became embarrassed.

"I don't mean to pry, but… well, you may have noticed Harry is quite different from your other peers." Remus remarked. Hermione noted that when the man smiled, his scarred visage was actually very pleasant.

"Kind of hard not to." Hermione nodded.

"Quite right." Remus chuckled.

"Um, no… it's not really a date, I guess." Hermione admitted, turning to see that Harry was looking very confused by whatever Sirius was saying now. Confused, and a bit angry as well.

"Are you certain?" Remus probed. Hermione's smile faltered a bit as she nodded that she was certain it was not a date.

"Ah, well. That's too bad." Remus sighed. "Though I guess it was a bit premature to hope for something like that. He's likely not even sure what he's feeling, much less ready to act upon anything."

Again Hermione turned a shocked expression to the older man who was still smiling as he cast his eyes to the raven haired boy and the man whom he was speaking with. She remembered only moments ago she had wanted to ask Harry's guardians why they had chosen to raise Harry in the manner they had. However, before she could open her mouth to inquire, Remus spoke again.

"Certain people speak very highly of you. Top of your class, and intelligence to rival perhaps even Rowena Ravenclaw." Remus continued. "We have also heard that you have had a rather difficult time at Hogwarts up until now."

Again, Hermione's jaw dropped at just how much this man knew about her. It was clear to her now that he was not getting information from Harry though. It was the comment about her being at the top of the class that gave it away. It was likely a teacher who had informed them about her, but which one, and why?

"Harry has also had a difficult time, though he wouldn't know it not knowing any other way. Though he may appear to be made of stone, he is in truth just as confused and unsure of himself as any other boy your age." He said. "Harry has many obstacles to overcome, and he will be slower than most on understanding what others take for granted. He may appear to be in control, but I promise you that that young man is very confused right now. It would be difficult for anyone to live their life a certain way and then have to change it so dramatically."

"I think I know what you mean." Hermione said, flashing back to earlier in the week with all the dating confusion.

"How much has he told you about his upbringing?" Remus asked looking quite curious.

Hermione shrugged a bit. "Not a lot, but I haven't really asked either. I figured if he wanted me to know, he'd tell me."

"That isn't how he was raised, I'm afraid." Remus said regretfully. "But, if you were to ask, I'm certain he would tell you all you wished to know. That is, so long as you don't try and interrogate or torture him."

Hermione nodded that she understood, though she felt horrified at the thought of Harry tied to a chair while someone continually cast the torture curse on him.

"You might also share a bit about yourself with him. Show him that sharing is okay. Don't dance around something and assume he'll know what you're talking about or you could find yourself in a very uncomfortable situation."

"I think we had a bit of that this past week." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"My deepest apologies." Sirius said now guiding Harry over to them. "I know I would be quite upset if someone were to interrupt my date."

"It isn't…" Hermione began to say but Remus cut across her.

"You misunderstand. Miss Granger is merely Harry's friend and is showing him around the village today Sirius." Remus corrected. Harry looked at Remus and then at Hermione with a rather confused expression, which made Hermione look away with embarrassment.

"Oh, my apologies." Sirius said looking a bit forlorn at that revelation. "Well then, carry on, and try to have fun. It was a pleasure, Miss Granger."

Sirius shook her hand, and gave Harry a very pointed look before turning to leave. Remus bade them both farewell and headed off in the direction of the castle with Sirius. Harry watched them for a few minutes with Hermione at his side, watching him.

"Was it bad news?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "No, not bad just… disappointing."

"If you don't want to stay I understand. I mean…"

"No, it's fine." Harry said turning to look at her now. He took a deep, cleansing breath and let it out. "Sirius keeps telling me I need to get used to disappointment. Life is supposed to be full of them. So, Scrivenshaft's then?"

Hermione nodded and they returned to their original journey. They walked in silence for about twenty seconds.

"So those were two of the men who trained you?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes. Sirius is my godfather and trained me in dueling mostly. Remus is sort of like an uncle, I suppose, and was largely responsible for my theoretical education. He says he was the smartest amongst my father's friends. Sirius doesn't argue it, so I guess it's true. There was also Alastor Moody. He was an Auror for many years, and he taught me charms and defensive magic. They all pitched in and taught me transfiguration and potions."

"Who taught you Herbology?" Hermione asked.

"No one."

"Huh, no wonder you're rubbish at it." Hermione smirked. Harry gave her a sideways glance, which only made her laugh.

"Dumbledore also came around every so often and taught me Transfiguration and Defensive spells." Harry continued.

"Dumbledore taught you?" Hermione looked startled. They had arrived at the stationary shop and walked inside. Harry began scanning the store and Hermione made her way towards the quills.

"Every so often. Mostly during summers. I expect it was because his duties as Headmaster made it hard for him to get away. By the time I was ten, I was beyond what is taught in seventh year. Or, that's what I'm told. I had no basis to compare."

"How long has Dumbledore been teaching you?" Hermione turned to him as she picked up an eagle feather.

"Since I was eleven. My lessons with him were much more straight forward and he didn't spend a lot of time on theory. I guess it was felt that it wasn't that necessary for me to learn that part of it. I did learn it, but it was more about getting the spells to work, and increasing my magical core." Harry said matter-of-factly as he examined a few different quills.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to that and found herself staring at Harry who seemed oblivious. He finished examining quills and started looking at inks. He turned to her and saw her staring.

"Are you getting those?" He asked, motioning to the eagle feather quills in her hand. This brought her out of her stupor.

"Uh.. No, not these." Hermione stuttered and replaced the quills to pick out others. She then began following Harry as he examined inks.

"What is the purpose of color changing ink?" He asked quizzically.

"It's fun?" Hermione answered looking just as confused as Harry. "Some girls like writing notes to friends with it. It doesn't have a purpose per se. It's just amusing."

"Huh." Harry replied as he turned back to the inks. She could see he was getting bored now. Not that writing supplies would hold anyone's attention for long. She took her new quills to the counter where a nice looking plump woman stood watching the two interact, and paid for them and then gathered Harry and led him back into the street.

"So, you just trained and studied growing up?" Hermione asked as they started walking.

"Yes." Harry shook his head.

"That's horrible." Hermione said. "I can't imagine not being able to play with other kids or going to play parks and just being rambunctious.

"Did you play with other kids a lot?" Harry asked. Hermione's face fell a bit.

"No, not really." She admitted. "I've never been good at making friends."

"We became friends, and that seemed fairly easy." Harry commented.

"That's different." Hermione chuckled.

"How?"

"I can't explain it. Besides, we didn't become friends in the normal way. You just kind of told me we were friends, and that was it, remember?" Hermione said as she nudged Harry with her shoulder. Harry didn't even move, and Hermione nearly lost her balance. He was like a moving slab of marble. Or maybe it was because she was so petite compared to him.

"What is the normal way to make friends?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "Hanging around a person, sharing things with them. Talking."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Well yeah, but we were already friends."

"Now you're confusing me." Harry said, his brow furrowing.

"Forget it." Hermione said waving her hands as if wiping an invisible blackboard. "Let's just say that you and I had an unusual beginning to our friendship and leave it at that. You and Neville have had a more normal start to a friendship. Lavender and I have had more of a normal start to a friendship as well."

"So you and Lavender are friends now?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a thoughtful nod. "I think we are. She's been really nice to me this year. I don't know why and to be honest I'm afraid to ask. In fact, everything's been different this year because of you."

"How so?"

"Well, usually by this time every other year, I'm ready to pack up everything and go home because I'm miserable. People like Malfoy and Parkinson go out of their way to find me and make me feel like I'm less than nothing."

"Have you ever gone home?"

"I meant go home for good. As in leave the magical world behind." Hermione clarified.

"Why would you do that?" Harry looked rather disturbed at the idea.

"To escape. To get away from people who just want to hurt me for no reason." Hermione explained.

"Why didn't you do it if you were so miserable?"

"I don't really know." Hermione said. "Maybe because things in the muggle world would be no different for me. Like I said, I never had any friends as a kid. I was too different from everyone else. When I found out I was a witch and that I'd be going to a school with others like me, I thought that I'd finally make friends. But I was wrong. I was too different even among witches and wizards."

"You keep saying you're different." Harry noted. "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione gave him a soft smile and lowered her head a bit.

"You may have noticed I'm pretty into to my studies."

Harry nodded.

"Well, In first year, I was desperate to make friends. I was always very good in school, and I thought the best way to make friends was to try helping other people. But… I wasn't very good at it. I was bossy and rather abrasive. It didn't help that I typically caught on to new spells first. People started thinking I was showing off, or something. Then when I tried to help Ronald Weasley, he took it badly that I could perform the spell before him, and better. He started the ball rolling then, and sort of turned most of the school against me. The Slytherins already didn't like me because I was a muggleborn and a Gryffindor. Malfoy has always been the worst, but he isn't the only one who's enjoyed making me miserable."

"So how are things different now?'

"Well, with the exception of the Slytherins, people stay away from me now. Even Ronald hasn't insulted me since the train. I've made friends with Lavender and Neville. I wouldn't say Parvati and I are friends, but she's nice to me now." Hermione shrugged. "I think you intimidate everyone and they all know you're my friend and they don't want to make you mad. Especially after what happened to Pansy."

Hermione saw that same hint of a smile she had seen earlier on Harry's face.

"I suppose I should thank you for it all." She said.

"They way I understand it is that it's what you do for a friend." Harry said.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius gave me a few lessons before I came here."

"Lessons on friendships?" Hermione looked curious now.

"It was mostly stories about what he, Remus and my father got up to while they went to Hogwarts. In all honesty, I'm not sure I believe any of them. They just don't match up to the Sirius I grew up with, though I suppose the strain of preparing me for war likely changed him. I mean, I can't even begin to understand why anyone would want to charm the taps in the girl's loo. It makes no sense."

"They charmed the taps in the girls bathrooms?" Hermione looked scandalized.

"Turned a lot of girls skin purple apparently." Harry shrugged.

"Why would they do that?" Hermione wondered.

"I asked the same question. He just shrugged." Harry replied. "I think we've walked through the whole village." Harry said, noting they had passed all the shops. Hermione turned and saw that as well.

"Oh." She said feeling embarrassed. "Well, if you're hungry we could go and eat and then try and get in the shops after."

Harry nodded, and Hermione led him across the street to the Three Broomsticks. The pub was quite crowded but the meal was quit sumptuous. The two friends continued talking, but the topics were less serious now, as Hermione felt a bit drained after their earlier conversation.

After the finished their lunch, Hermione finally got Harry into a few of the shops. Harry didn't really care for Honeydukes, as he wasn't a fan of sweets, though he did purchase a few different things to try on Hermione's insistence. Hermione also got a rather large bag of treats, claiming that her supply was low.

Harry did find Zonko's quit amusing, though he wasn't interested in any of the products. Actually Harry's and Hermione's experience was so good because Ronald Weasley got his finger caught in a biting Chinese finger cuff, and while trying to get it off fell into a display of trick toilet seats. Although Harry didn't outwardly laugh like everyone else, Hermione saw that he had fully enjoyed his roommate's rather comical trouble.

Harry did seem to like Spintwiches, as there was so much sporting equipment. Tents and camping items as well as a large selection of knives, which Harry seemed to enjoy looking at the most. He even asked the stout little wizard if he could handle a few. Harry explained to Hermione when they left that he had trained with edged weapons.

"Most wizards rely to heavily on their magic to win in a fight." He explained. "By using other methods, Muggle methods, you can often catch your enemy off guard and win. You may do less damage with your fists, but it can give you the advantage you need by throwing your enemy off their guard."

Hermione thought that made a lot of sense as she thought back to all the fights she'd seen at Hogwarts.

Hermione made Harry go inside Tomes and Scrolls as she wanted a book she glanced in the window. He was very patient with her as she perused a few aisles. He was always right at her side, watching her, as if he was studying her again. It was Lavender's opinion that Harry was somehow fascinated by Hermione, and in that instance, Hermione actually began to wonder if it was true.

"No, he's just bored being in a book shop, that's all, but he's too polite to complain." Hermione reasoned with herself.

Their final stop was at Gladrags where Hermione stopped to get presents for her parents for Christmas.

"I always shop for them early." Hermione explained. "Mum absolutely loves the self warming socks, and this year I thought I'd get her a dressing gown to go with them. Dad is sometimes harder to shop for, but he has this quirky thing with his ties. His patients really love his obnoxious ties, so I try and find him really awful ones. They both love learning about the magical world, which is why I got those books on magical creatures and landmarks."

"Sounds like a good plan. Always be prepared, right?" Harry asked, gazing at a rack of jumpers.

"Did you celebrate Christmas?" Hermione asked. She was afraid of what the answer might be. She already had a growing dislike for Harry's guardian for their treatment of him, but if they had refused him Christmas, she might hex them into ash the next time she saw them.

"Actually I did." Harry nodded. "But, I was never really fond of it. It was confusing. All year we work and train and then one day… we don't. Remus explained to me once that Christmas is supposed to be this really happy time when we spend time with the people we care about most and all that… but… they never looked happy. They smiled, but it seemed false to me somehow. It was just a waste of a day that could have been better spent with training."

"Didn't you exchange gifts?" Hermione asked, feeling a strange tightness in her chest.

"Of course." Harry said. "I got books, manuals, and the occasional weapon."

"Those aren't gifts." Hermione scowled. "Well, ok, the books maybe, but… Harry you give gifts to people at Christmas to show you care for that person. You give them things they like, or things that show you think highly of them. Things they enjoy, or would appreciate."

"I appreciate my knives." Harry stated. "And that Japanese sword Sirius got me two years ago is one of my favorite weapons. Way better than Moody's claymore."

No." Hermione shook her head. "Last year my parents got me some really nice things. Things like clothing, and these super beautiful earrings my mom found that she thought I would really like." Hermione pointed to her earlobe where she wore small delicate looking sapphire studs. "They give me gifts to show how much they care about me, not because I need to be better prepared for war or something."

"How did they react when they found out about your affinity for magic?" Harry asked changing subjects. Hermione sighed, realizing that he was clearly not comfortable with their original topic. She decided now was not the best time to push him either. They were having a really good time, and she didn't want to spoil it if she didn't have to.

"It freaked them out at first, but Professor McGonagall helped them se that it wasn't bad. It explained a lot to them I guess. I had my first outburst of magic when I was five. My mum promised me that we could stop at the toy shop after my doctor's appointment. I really hated going for my check up. My doctor was a bit scary. Anyway, Mum used to bribe me with a new toy or a book."

Harry gave her a pointed look at that and Hermione found herself chuckling.

"Oh shut up." She said, reaching out to smack his arm. "Anyway. It wasn't a very fast check up, and we were running late, as Mum had an appointment to keep. She didn't take me to the toy store. So when we got to the car, and she tried belting me into my seat… the belt sort of disintegrated. And then… all the tires sort of fell off the car."

"Guess you wanted that toy." Harry said.

"I guess. I got to go to the shop later. Mum missed her appointment waiting for a tow truck, so we had time to kill." Hermione shrugged. "What was your first bit of magic?"

Harry took in a breath as he looked at her, his emerald green eyes boring into her own cinnamon brown.

"I blew up the house."

"What?" Hermione gaped.

"Well, not the whole house." Harry corrected. "But we had no windows or doors, and Sirius said the foundation got cracked in a few places and a few walls were messed up pretty bad. I saw pictures of it. They had started my regiment very early. I also had to do schoolwork. Basic things, reading writing, all of that. Well, I was tired, and didn't want to do it. Things were pretty firm, and you follow the orders you're given. That day I refused, and shouted no. When I did…"

Harry pantomimed walls blowing outward with his hands.

"Wow." Hermione smirked. "Don't make Harry angry."

"Not when he's tired, no." Harry confirmed. "I've been that way all my life Sirius and Remus say. When I'm tired I get very irritable, and usually hex first."

"How were you able to learn magic all those years? Didn't you get in trouble with the Ministry for casting spells and such?" Hermione asked as she realized what he'd been telling her.

Harry shook his head. "I got my wand when I was eleven, but Dumbledore took the Trace off of it. Before I was eleven, I would practice wand movements with a stick, so I could get them down. Make them second nature. When I got my wand I was able to cast everything because I knew the wand movements, but I had to build up my core. It's one thing to pretend to cast, but something else entirely to actually do it."

"You had to get used to actually controlling magic." Hermione said with understanding.

"It was very draining at first. Took the better part of two years to get up to where I could cast for hours on end without tiring myself out. After that, it was combat training right up until my first raid."

"The Ministry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"That was my second, and I wasn't even supposed to be there." He said. "My first was in Albania about three months before. But… It didn't work out."

"What happened?' Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. Hermione watched him, expecting more from the story, but there apparently was no more.

"When did you first learn you could use magic wandlessly? She asked, changing topics.

"A year or so ago." Harry replied, examining a fine looking Dragon hide jacket. "Moody felt that I might be able to accomplish it, but the only thing I was really good at was banishing charms, and vanishing spells. I'm able to do a bit of transfiguration without a wand, but not much else, save summoning. I try and practice more, but… it's a lot harder without a wand to focus the magic through."

Hermione looked impressed by this, as she knew she couldn't even do a levitation charm without her wand. Harry clearly was a very powerful wizard to be able to do anything wandlessly. So far as she knew, even Dumbledore himself couldn't do anything without a wand.

As it was starting to get late, Hermione paid for her items, and the two headed back into the village and started for the carriages. Harry assisted her into one of the carriages and took a seat across from her. Hermione noted that he looked as if there was something bothering him. Hermione also noted that it was funny she could now tell when he was trying to figure something out, as his face was usually so stoic normally. Even now there was very little change in his expression, save the slightest crinkle at the corners of his eyes.

"What is on your mind Harry?' She asked.

"Something Remus said earlier." Harry replied. "When he said that we weren't on a date."

"Oh." Hermione's eyes went wide. "I just thought… I mean… I didn't know if… that is… um, was it a date?"

"Well, if I understand what you and Neville explained to me, then I believe it was. I asked you out, and we did several activities, and enjoyed a meal. Wasn't that the criteria for a date?" Harry asked looking at Hermione rather puzzled.

"I-I suppose it would be correct. But…" She stammered.

"And you did make special effort with your appearance for today, as did I."

Hermione cocked her head at that remark. He had looked almost exactly the same as he did every other day.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said quickly to prevent Harry from trying to delve to deep into the topic. "It was me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I thought you had asked me to go as a friend, not… not as a date."

"I still don't understand." Harry sat back now. "I asked you to accompany me to the village. Was I unclear?"

"In a way." Hermione said softly. "You never said that it would be a date, and I assumed that you just wanted to go, you know… as a friend." Hermione said softly, feeling really uncomfortable now.

"Perhaps Neville didn't explain it to me well enough. He made it seem as though one could take a friend on a date." Harry mused.

"No, he was right, you can, but…well, I guess it is really complicated." Hermione sighed.

"Perhaps we're both to blame for this misunderstanding." Harry claimed. Hermione gave him an apologetic look as she nodded in agreement.. "Next time I ask you on a date, I will be much clearer with my intentions."

"Next time?" Hermione's voice cracked as her eyes bugged out in panic.

"Yes." Harry said. "If that is acceptable to you, that is. I enjoyed your company and our time together immensely, and after much thought I've decided that I did like your appearance today. You were… different than normal. It was … " Harry seemed lost for an appropriate word and startled Hermione when the corners of his mouth pulled upwards in the barest hint of a smile. Hermione thought her heart might leap out of her chest at that moment.

"Yes." She gasped, hoping her voice would hold out for a bit. "It really was."


	8. 8 Consider It A Reward

**A/N: So... I boo-boo'd. In the last chapter Harry mentioned that he was well beyond what is taught in Seventh year at age ten. I didn't clarify that, and it got a lot of you all... cringy. Harry is not godlike by any means, nor will he be. What I meant was that as far as the theoretical side of magic goes, he's far advanced. Practically, he's only just past a Seventh year. He is powerful, but not superpowered. His spell repetoire is quite deep as well. **

**Also... some of you are worried I'm doing a Dumbledore bash sort of thing. I never bash Dumbledore, and I hate fictions that do that. It's far to easy, and usually leaves a bitter taste. I prefer a good, though misguided Dumbledore. I've done an outline for the next seven or so chapters, and started writing them as well. I've got enough bastards coming without Having Dumbledore be one. In fact, you might notice a serious lack of Dumbledore in this story. **

**Finally... still hoping someone will make a cover for this here story.**

**Also... It may be awhile before the next update. i need to get at least four chapters done before I update, and I have five started. I will work my heinie off to get them done fast, but I want to make sure they're all really good, so... Sorry.**

**8. Consider It A Reward**

Two weeks after what turned out to be her first date, Hermione was preparing for bed while trying hard not to scream at Lavender to shut the hell up. The buxom blonde was dancing around like a toddler who had to visit the potty while singing rather irritatingly about Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree together engaging in an activity that people were still snickering about Harry asking Hermione to teach him about several weeks ago.

"He definitely likes you." Lavender smiled as she did a little dance and began singing a silly little song and pointing at her roommate while they where preparing for bed Friday night. It was very late, later than Hermione usually stayed up, but Harry had been called to the Headmaster's office just after dinner, and Hermione's curiosity had kept her up a bit later than normal.

"You're mental, you know that." Hermione tried to counter.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lavender continued, shaking her butt and whipping her hair around.

"Will you stop it, please." Hermione said rather irritably. Lavender complied, though she continued smiling at her friend. "It isn't like that at all."

In truth, Hermione wasn't so sure her roommate was truly wrong in her assessment. In fact, she had noticed that Harry looked at her differently now. She would often catch him looking at her from across the Common Room when Neville had dragged him off for a bit of "guy time". Harry never seemed to interested in playing games, or talking Quidditch with the other boys. In fact, Harry only seemed to pay attention to the other boys when they began talking about girls. This intrigued and frightened Hermione a bit. She didn't think Harry should be learning about girls from any of the Gryffindor boys, especially not Seamus or gods forbid Cormac McClaggen. She was thankful he hadn't yet asked her to quantify anything he had heard from those gits. She didn't think she'd be able to leave her dorm if Harry asked her to let him feel her up or give him a hickey.

When they spent time together, he acted as normal as he ever did. The talked about whatever interested them at the moments, studied, and generally acted no different than before their Hogsmeade visit. Yet, Hermione felt that there had been a change, though she couldn't exactly pinpoint what is was.

Harry had taken to inviting her to join himself and Neville on their morning runs more often. However, Neville had commented that Harry felt everyone should be working out more, so Hermione didn't give his invitations much thought.

"Excuse me." Lavender snapped, breaking Hermione from her musings. "Did you or did you not tell me in that very room," She said pointing to the dorm room. "That Harry had originally asked you to Hogsmeade with the full intention of it being a date and that he expressly stated he intended to ask you out again?"

"Yeah, but he… It's not like that. I also told you that Harry's not even sure what he's doing. He's confused, and I'm just his friend." Hermione argued. "Besides, He's been talking a lot more with that Cho Chang girl."

"That's because Chang is stalking him. Padma told me and Parvati that she's obsessed with him." Lavender rolled her eyes. She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and turned her so she was looking directly into Hermione's eyes. "When are you going to stop denying what EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL CAN SEE PLAIN AS DAY?!"

"What do you mean everyone?" Hermione snapped, as she flung off Lavender's arms.

"No one will ask you because they're afraid that they might upset you and no one wants to incur the wrath of Harry and end up naked in the Great Hall." Lavender shrugged.

Hermione chuckled lightly at that. It was on the verge of becoming an epidemic. People who tried to mock or embarrass Hermione would miraculously find themselves starkers, or wearing incredibly humiliating outfits. A group of Ravenclaw girls who had said some rather disparaging things to her found themselves wearing very provocative leather bondage gear. Hermione thought Professor McGonagall was going to have an aneurysm when she saw them. Those girls were still getting catcalls.

Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan had wound up sans clothes only three days ago after they had made a few remarks regarding Hermione's choice in knickers. Neither of them had noticed Harry standing behind them at the time. Ron had blushed down to his toes. Seamus on the other hand tried to strut back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione now understood what Lavender had said in regards to Seamus' bits being a bit lacking. Ron had easily been better equipped of the two, something a lot of girls were remarking about.

What was even better was that as none of the teachers could truly prove Harry was behind it, he hadn't gotten in trouble for it. Hermione had even sworn that she'd see Dumbledore's eye twinkle a bit brighter after the Seamus and Ron incident.

"But people are wondering when you two are going to make it official." Lavender concluded.

"Make what official?" Hermione still looked bemused.

"You're engagement." Parvati said as she came into the bathroom.

"Another enchanting evening Parv?" Lavender smirked.

"What can I say? Oh yeah… EVERYTHING!"

"Excuse me." Hermione snapped. "What did you mean about people wondering when Harry and I would make it official?"

"Everyone thinks you two are dating, but aren't telling anyone so people won't make fun of you, Hermione. There's actually a pool going on who's going to find you two, and in what broom cupboard." Parvati smiled. "Padma's got twenty galleons on the one on the fifth floor by that suit of armor with the broken battle axe, so try to use that one more. She said she'd split the winnings with me."

"We are not snogging anywhere." Hermione said in shock as she marched towards her bed. "And we're not going to start. My gods this is all just so ridiculous!" Hermione shrieked as she grabbed fistfuls of her curly brown hair.

"Really?" Lavender asked rather surprised at this. "Exactly where have the two of you been the past four nights then?"

"In the library of course!" Hermione stated as if it was obvious. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other, both realizing that they should have guessed that in the first place.

"We've been working on that essay for Snape." Hermione said as if it was obvious.

" Harry disagrees with Professor Snape about how we should be casting the Shield Maxima, and he's doing research to prove his point. He's found some really good arguments. His essay is even longer than mine. And Harry says it's probably better than him just proving his point in class. He doesn't think Snape would like being proven wrong in front of everyone, and I agree, especially after he told me what would happen. Anyway, that's where we've been." Hermione took a rather large breath after as she had spoken a lot very quickly.

"Oh." Lavender said, looking a bit dejected and a bit confused.

"Why is everyone in the school suddenly so interested in my love life?" Hermione huffed as she planted herself on her bed.

"Maybe because until now, it's been nonexistent, and it happens to be with a near legend. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Lavender said with a rather pompous and grandiose tone. She even got on top of her trunk as if she was speaking to a large crowd or something before she jumped down and took off her shirt so she could change into her sleepwear.

"The boy who what?" Hermione gawked.

"The Boy-Who-Lived." Parvati said. "That's what they're calling him in the _Daily_ _Prophet_, because he survived the killing curse when he was a baby."

"How do they know that?" Hermione asked. Parvati shrugged.

"It's probably not true. His godfather probably got him before his parents were killed or something" Lavender argued. "Does he even know what happened to him?"

Hermione didn't know as she had never asked Harry about that night. She thought it was likely his guardians might have told him at some point, but Harry never once brought it up.

"What about that scar on his forehead?" Parvati remarked. "A scar that still looks like a freshly scabbed cut? He's been here nearly three months and that thing hasn't healed? Kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

"He could have got it when he was younger and training or whatever." Lavender pointed out. "We don't know, and neither does the Prophet."

"Su Li's mum works for the Department of Mysteries, and Su says her mother thinks it's a scar from a really dark curse." Parvati said firmly.

"A dark curse, not the killing curse." Lavender argued.

"What curse is darker than the killing curse?" Parvati snapped back. "Besides, everyone knows that You-Know-Who was killed that night, and it's clear Harry survived after all…"

"You-Know-Who survived as well idiot!" Lavender replied. "He attacked the Ministry last June, remember?"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted, rubbing her temples. "Neither of you know anything about it, so arguing over it is stupid and pointless. Not to mention we've gotten away from the original topic which was why do people think Harry and I are dating? How could they possibly think that's what's going on?"

"There's a lot of reasons. Like how he's always with you. Neville has to drag him away to hang with the boys. And then he just stares at you like a wounded puppy." Parvati smiled as she began as she shut her trunk, now in her pajamas.

"How about the fact that whenever anyone says anything about you they end up naked or in someone else's clothes." Lavender smirked.

"That was so funny." Parvati chuckled. "I didn't know Malfoy could run in heels."

"Or had such gorgeous legs." Lavender laughed. Hermione failed to stifle her own laugh. "And who would of thought Marietta Edgecombe looked so hot in leather?"

Hermione shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes talking to Lavender and Parvati was very tiresome.

"Everyone saw you two in Hogsmeade." Lavender pointed out.

"And Neville told Hannah Abbott that Harry said you two were a couple." Parvati added.

"He what?" Hermione shouted as she shot to her feet. She looked ready to explode in fury before she grabbed her dressing gown and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked.

"To wait in the Common Room for that big mouthed idiot to show up so I can hex his bits off for lying to everyone about us." Hermione huffed.

"He can beat you with his eyes closed." Parvati laughed.

"He won't be able to do anything to me unless he can get his wand out first!" She screamed as she slammed the door and headed for the Common Room.

Parvati looked at Lavender who stared back. Slowly at first, smiles broke out on their faces before they both fell on the floor rolling with laughter over Hermione's little slip.

There weren't many people still in the Common Room. Hermione ignored everyone as she took a seat in her favorite chair. It gave her a perfect view of the portrait hole so when Harry came back from where ever he'd been all day, he wouldn't be able to slip past her.

After thirty minutes, Hermione was alone. Everyone had gone to bed now, and the fire was starting to die. But there was still no sign of Harry.

Hermione got as comfortable as she could, and snatched up a book on exotic plants of Asia that someone, likely Neville, had left on a nearby table. It was incredibly dull, even to Hermione, but it served to occupy her until Harry finally made his appearance.

As soon as she saw his stony, adorable face, she was going to punch it as hard as she could. He may have been overly sheltered all his life, but she wasn't about to forgive him for spreading rumors, no matter how appealing the thought behind the rumor might be.

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was how cold she was. She was holding herself tightly and shivering badly. She opened her eyes and found she was still curled up on the chair with her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. It was no longer dark. The sun was only just beginning to rise and peek in through the windows. Hermione cast a tempus spell and saw that it was nearing half past six.

With another flick of her wand, the fire ignited and Hermione sighed as she began to warm up.

She then felt intense anger as she had clearly fallen asleep in the common room waiting for Harry, and the prat hadn't even bothered to inform her he was back or send her up to her own warm bed. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised. She doubted it would have even occurred to him to wake her. Just another thing for her to yell at him about when she got her hands on him.

She sat up and stretched, feeling more aches than normal and groaned as she got to her feet. All she could think of was how hard she was going to hit Harry Potter when she saw him at breakfast. She didn't care if he was likely made of granite, she was going to give him a good bruise so he would never forget to…

"ARGH!" Hermione snarled as she stomped up stairs to get ready for the day. Then she realized that it was Saturday, and she had really nothing to do. Nothing except to find Harry and make him sorry for telling everyone they were a couple.

But Harry never showed up for breakfast, nor was he around for lunch. Hermione also noted that she didn't see the headmaster at either meal. Hermione remained in the Common Room as she was sure that was where she would eventually see Harry first. But he never showed up.

Growing more and more concerned by Harry's absence, Hermione decided to look around for her friend. After nearly two hours, Hermione finally decided to go find a teacher who might know about Harry's whereabouts. She was more anxious as she headed for Professor McGonagall's office to find out what may have happened.

"Miss Granger, come in." The Transfiguration teacher smiled when she opened the door. "I must say I've rather missed seeing you these past months, though I am very happy you have begun spending time with your peers."

"I'm sorry Professor." Hermione said, fidgeting with her hands nervously. "Things have been really… really strange this year."

"Indeed." McGonagall nodded, offering her favorite student a seat. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

"I'm not really sure." Hermione admitted. "Professor, is there any chance you know where Harry is? I've looked everywhere. The library, the Quidditch Pitch, the greenhouse, the dungeons, the lake…"

"Calm down, Miss Granger." McGonagall said reassuringly. "I am sure that Mister Potter is fine. He accompanied the Headmaster on an errand last night. I expect they are just fine."

"Do you know when they will be back?" Hermione asked rather hopefully. McGonagall had to smile at this. She was very pleased by Hermione's rather badly veiled enthusiasm.

"Is there any specific reason you are so eager for Mister Potter's return?"

"He's my friend." Hermione replied instantly. "He disappeared and I was concerned. That's all."

"I see." McGonagall smirked.

"Oh you don't believe those rumors running rampant around the school as well, do you Professor?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"What rumors are those?" McGonagall asked innocently.

"About me and Harry being a couple." Hermione growled.

"Miss Granger, it is none of my business if any student chooses whether he or she wishes to be in a relationship with another student, so long as those students do not do anything that could be harmful to themselves or any other students. So, if you and Mister Potter are or are not involved is none of my business unless you wish it to be." McGonagall said as straight faced as she could, which was surprisingly well considering just how giddy the idea of her favorite student finally getting the chance to experience the joys of dating, and the opportunity for a bit of over deserved happiness.

"That was a really long way to go to ask me if Harry and I are together." Hermione said wryly. Professor McGonagall simply shrugged, feigning disinterest. "And just so things are clear, we're not together. We're just friends."

"Ah." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Perhaps I will have to rescind my bet with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick."

"YOU BET ON US?" Hermione shrieked, which only made Professor McGonagall begin to laugh. "Professor, that isn't funny at all!"

"Oh my dear child." Professor McGonagall said, wiping at her eyes and holding her sides. "From where I'm sitting it is immensely hysterical. Not since Lily and James Potter has any two students been so ridiculously speculated over when they would wind up dating. Though, with those two it was much more sporting, as James was quite open with his affection for Lily."

"Do you mean Harry's parents?" Hermione asked suddenly intrigued.

"Oh yes." McGonagall nodded, finally gaining control over herself. "James was taken with Lily from their second year, and was very public about his feelings, though he was far too immature and childish for Lily. Every year he pursued her and every year ended with him miserable, yet determined. He never dated any other girl in the school, saving himself for Lily and Lily only. It is a trait in Potter men. Harry's grandfather and Great Grandfather were the exact same. They all find the one woman they want and they pursue them relentlessly. Some argue that Potter men possess some form of divine sight that leads them to their one true love. There was a story of Thaddeus Potter following his heart into Siberia to find the woman he eventually married. With James and Lily, it was most entertaining to see the grandiose gestures James made. He even somehow managed to charm all the candles in the Great Hall to spell out 'Will you marry me' in their fifth year. None of us teachers ever worked out how he managed it."

"How did he finally get her to notice him?" Hermione wondered.

"She had always noticed him. She just found him to childish and verbose. That change in the seventh year. James entered the school year as Head Boy, even though he had never been prefect. He also decided that perhaps he had been wrong in regards to Lily. He had suffered five years of failure, and had decided to give it up. That is until he saw her again, and learned she was the Head Girl. The first hour on the train they had to work together, to set an example to the other prefects. Well, because he had decided to give her up, he spoke to her on a human level, and they found that despite everything, they actually had a lot in common. James wasn't as brainless as Lily had first thought. By Christmas, they had begun dating, much to the shock of the entire school. But a happier couple I would be hard pressed to find. James worshipped Lily, and as they grew closer, Lily fell madly in love with James. They married a little over a year after they graduated, and Harry was born not long after that."

Hermione was smiling at the story and wondered if Harry knew it as well, and then something pricked in the back of her mind, and she looked to her teacher.

"Professor, does anyone know what happened, I mean what truly happened the night Harry's parents were killed. I mean, we all though Harry had died that night too, and there's all this rubbish in the paper and…"

"I'm afraid that I know next to nothing. Professor Dumbledore knows a bit more, though I doubt he would be willing to speak on the matter. He spent many years keeping Harry's life hidden from the public for his protection. I do know that You-Know-Who was first defeated that night, that much is certain, but only that. How, and by who's hands is a mystery to most. There are very few people who know, and I think Harry himself might be one. I am also certain that if you asked him, he would tell you."

"He did tell me when we first met that he had defeated Voldemort as a baby, but he also said it wasn't exactly true." Hermione remembered.

"Perhaps he will tell you the truth if you ask him. Unless of course he has a good reason not to reveal that to you or anyone else." McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded and sighed. She felt a bit better now that she had talked to her favorite teacher and confidant. McGonagall could only smile at Hermione as the girl rose from her seat.

"Thank you Professor." She sighed again and smiled. "As always, you've made me feel better."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall started and then softened her expression as she looked at the sixth year Gryffindor. "Hermione. As I told you earlier, it is none of my business if or with whom you choose to become involved with, but I'd like to advise you not to ignore any of what you might feel towards a particular person. As with anything, there is the risk that it may not be all you hoped it to be, but if you don't take that chance, you will never know, and I would hate for you to have too many regrets in your life."

Hermione nodded her understanding and thanked the Transfiguration teacher before wishing her well and leaving the office to go to dinner.

"Rescind my bet my rosy colored rump." McGonagall said to herself when the door shut. "That girl is completely smitten with Potter, and I am so winning that fifty galleons."

* * *

Hermione took her usual seat at dinner, and was alone for about fifteen minutes when Neville sat across from her looking quite apologetic and frightened.

"Ok, so I heard a rumor that someone told you that I spoke out of turn about what might or might not be…"

"Just say it Neville." Hermione snapped.

"Ok, I did tell Hannah that Harry had said he liked you. That was it. I don't know how the rumor got blown up like that."

"He said he liked me?" Hermione asked, rather puzzled. "Like, that he liked me or liked, liked me?"

"Oh gods Hermione, I don't know. His exact words, if you have to know, were that he had had a very good time in Hogsmeade with you and that he liked you and wanted to go out on another date with you. Then he said something about being clearer on his intentions or some rubbish." Neville groaned. "I asked what he meant, but he wouldn't say anymore, other than I should try to explain things better next time."

Hermione actually snorted at that and covered her mouth to keep from shrieking with laughter. Neville just rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want you mad at me or Harry. Hannah kept asking me about you two, and I just sort of caved. I'm sorry." Neville said, sounding a bit brighter now that Hermione was laughing. She only waved off his apology.

"It's alright Neville. It isn't your fault. You're his friend and people are inexplicably fascinated by him."

"Hermione, between the two of us, and I'd be willing to swear a magical oath never to reveal your answer to this, but… do you like him? I mean…"

"I know what you mean Neville, and too be perfectly honest, I really don't know how I feel about him right now. All I do know is that he's treated me better in these last few months than anyone has most of my entire life, excluding my parents of course." Hermione said, getting a far away look in her eye as she spoke. "It would be hard for anyone like me to not feel strongly about someone like that. But what those feelings are… I don't want to fool myself into thinking something and end up hurting anyone because I was confused. Just like I don't want him to say or do anything to or for me without fully understanding why."

"You don't want him to break your heart." Neville said with a sad little smile.

"There are a lot of girls here, and he could have anyone he chose. He's an extremely good person, though he is a bit…"

"Weird." Neville chuckled.

"That's a nice way of putting it." Hermione gave a soft smile. "I want him to do whatever makes him happy because he's my friend, and I want him to be happy."

"But what if it's you that makes him happy?" Neville asked interestedly.

Hermione was saved from replying as an argument broke out a little way up the table between Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Hermione gave a sad sigh as she watched Lavender rise from her seat and hurry out of the Great Hall with Parvati close behind.

"That's the second one today." Neville commented.

"They fought earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Outside after lunch." Neville said. "Ron's been getting irritated that Lavender won't… be more amorous with him. Seamus has been kind of talking a lot about what happened between them two years ago, and it's getting under Ron's skin I think."

"Seamus should keep his fat mouth shut." Hermione remarked, glancing down the table to where Ron was angrily shoveling food into his mouth, ignoring the stares from everyone around him. His sister, Ginny was glaring at him, though he didn't seem to care.

"I agree." Neville grimaced at the redhead.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing there looking a bit nervous.

"Your presence has been requested at the Headmaster's office. The password is Kazoozle."

"Kazoozle?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"The Headmaster has a rather disturbing obsession with muggle confections. Off you get." McGonagall urged her student.

Hermione was on her feet and making her way towards the Headmaster's office. She had only been there once before in her second year when she had thought she had had enough with all the bullying and wanted to go home. Thankfully, both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had talked her out of it. It had been at the time, her darkest hour. Or at least she had thought so. As the following years proved, it had only been a lowly bump in the road as it were.

Hermione gave the password and took the steps to the Headmaster's office. She had barely knocked once when the door opened and a rather tired looking Professor Dumbledore greeted her.

"Ah Miss Granger, thank you for coming. Please sit down. Would you perhaps care for a lemon drop?" The old man said with a gentle smile that never failed to set her at ease.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said as she accepted a treat. Dumbledore smiled at her happily. Hermione had been the only student who'd visited his office to accept the candy. Perhaps too many people believed he'd laced it with some potion or another. Dumbledore would never do such a thing. It would ruin the taste and spoil the candy all together.

"Mr. Lupin?" Hermione said as she noticed the second man who was standing next to Dumbledore's phoenix and stroking the bright red plumage.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Granger. I trust you are well?" The scarred man smiled.

"I was, but now I'm feeling a bit concerned. Is Harry alright?" She asked.

"As you said, Albus." Lupin smiled. Hermione could only look between the two men who were looking rather amused. Hermione was beginning to become irritated.

"Mister Potter is fine, as you will soon see, that is if you are agreeable. Mister Potter has adamantly requested your company over the next few days, and we have all agreed that you would be in no danger, and that perhaps it might be good for the two of you to spend some time outside of Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"I don't understand." Hermione admitted. "Where is he?"

"Let us say for now that Harry's presence was required elsewhere for the moment. We had expected him to be able to return, but his… assignment is taking longer than expected due to unforeseen factors. He is unhurt, I assure you." Dumbledore said quickly upon seeing the growing concern on Hermione's face. "He is quite well, I promise, but he is a bit lonely for lack of a better explanation. There are people with him, but none within his age group, and he has mentioned that he would greatly appreciate the company of his friend."

"He wants me to visit him?" Hermione asked, still unsure if she understood.

"Yes." Dumbledore smiled. "As I said, if you are agreeable. Normally I would not even consider such a thing, but I daresay that a few days away might do you some good, and I believe your grades will not suffer a small absence. Your Arithmancy teacher is concerned you will take his job by the end of the year in fact." The Headmaster laughed, causing Hermione to blush.

"How long will we be gone?" Hermione asked, though she didn't really care that much. She would be away from the rumors and strange looks, and be with her friend doing… whatever it was they would be doing.

"Three days. A week at most." Lupin said. "You won't need to pack, as we will be able to get you all you will need. Clothing, toiletries and the like."

"I will also arrange for extensions on any assignments you both might miss during your absence. Consider it a reward for being such a strong academic example to your peers." Dumbledore said jovially. "Though, I would prefer it if you did not mention any of this to any of your peers." He said with a smirk and a brilliant twinkle on his blue eyes.

"So, when do I leave?" Hermione asked, trying and failing to contain her excitement. She was bursting with questions, and overflowing with anticipation at seeing her friend and possibly finding out what his life before school was like.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, and motioned to Lupin who moved to the fireplace and tossed a bit of floo powder into the flames making them turn emerald green, just like Harry's eyes, Hermione noted.

Lupin bent low, and spoke to someone before stepping back and turning to Hermione who'd gotten to her feet.

"Now, unlike normal Floo travel, you won't be saying your destination because we have to protect the location. When you step into the flames, someone on the other side is going to grab you ankles and pull you through. It's going to be really disorientating, but you'll be quite safe, alright?" Lupin explained. Hermione nodded and proceeded to step into the green flames which felt pleasantly warm and soft against her body. She was looking at both Lupin and Dumbledore when she felt two vice like clamps around her ankles and the unmistakable sensation of being pulled down.

She couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat at that moment.

There was none of the usual spinning or dizziness that came from floo travel. And it was over very quickly. Hermione found herself being dragged across a thick cream colored carpet, and was certain she was going to have rug burn on her breasts. She rolled over and accepted the offered hand from a young woman with shoulder length crimson hair and a heart shaped face. She looked like someone who Hermione had once seen in London, with a leather biker jacket, a plaid bondage skirt and fishnet stockings. The only thing that was missing was tattoos and piercing.

"Wotcher Hermione." the woman said with a extremely friendly smile "Name's Tonks, and I am very happy to meet you."

"Hello, Miss Tonks." Hermione started, but the woman shook her head.

"None of that Miss rubbish with me. Tonks is just fine. Especially seeing as you and I will be bunking together. Best get out the way to make way for Wolfie." The woman grinned, shuffling Hermione out of the way of the Floo.

"Wolfie?" Hermione asked, just as Lupin stepped out of the fire and greeted them both.

"Alright then, Miss Granger?" Lupin asked as he brushed ash off of himself..

"Really, please just call me Hermione."

"Very well then. You may call me Remus, and you've met Nymphadora, here. OUCH!"

Lupin shouted when he was struck with a stinging hex from Tonks. The crimson haired woman had drawn her wand with lightning fast reflexes from a wrist holster.

"I'm done warning you lot. It's hexes from here on out!" Tonks shouted. Hermione could only laugh at the ridiculousness of it all as Lupin cursed and grimaced.

"I sometimes wonder if it was wise allowing you to join our little troupe, dear cousin."

Hermione turned at the new voice and found Sirius black leaning against the doorway, watching as Lupin shook out his arm, trying to get feeling back. He looked just as she had seen him last. Long shaggy black hair, dark piercing eyes, and finely trimmed goatee.

"You've proven to be a bigger distraction to Remus than you have ever been to Harry." Sirius said as he entered the room properly and offered his hand to Hermione, who took it with a nervous smile.

Sirius was dressed similarly to what Harry usually wore. Black cargo pants, military like boots, and a black long sleeved t-shirt. She could se bits of tattoos peaking out from the collar of his shirt.

Welcome to our current headquarters, Miss Granger." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hermione, please." She smiled nervously.

"Well Hermione," Sirius said as he swept his arm towards the door he had just appeared through. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes, but thank you." Hermione nodded.

"Join us for tea then. Harry won't likely be back until later, or possibly tomorrow, and I daresay we're all a bit more than curious about you.

"I'm personally dying to find out more about you, myself." Tonks said wrapping an arm around the younger girl, making Hermione wince.

"Now don't frighten the poor girl." Lupin reprimanded. Tonks simply glared in reply.

"He's only got your best interests in mind." Sirius remarked. "Harry has become much more liberal with his wandless abilities of late according to Dumbledore."

"He'd only use it as an excuse to finally get to see me in the all together." Tonks reply with a wave of her hand. Hermione gave the woman next to her a critical glance, and thought any boy would be mad not to want to see such a beautiful woman nude. She was just a bit taller then Hermione was, with a similar build, though curvier. Hermione was sure this Tonks woman's chest was bigger than her own as well.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sirius rolled his eyes. "If he hasn't done it by now, I doubt it's because he doesn't want a good look at your bits, Tonksie. Now, how about that tea?"

The four adjourned to the kitchen and took seats around a large round table. A rather old looking house elf brought them tea and cake before disappearing in a flash.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as they were settled. "And where are we for that matter?"

"We are currently just slightly north of Whitby on the eastern coast." Sirius replied in a tone similar to Harry's. Hermione was positive that Sirius is where he'd learned it.

"In one of the many safe house of The Order. Please don't ask more about that, as we simply can not reveal more for your safety and ours. And as to where Harry is, he and one of our associates are currently tracking a certain individual whom we hope will have a wealth of knowledge he would be willing to share with us. Harry is very good at getting people to talk when they would otherwise choose not to." Sirius finished.

"He… He tortures people?" Hermione looked aghast.

"No." Remus replied adamantly. Sirius actually looked upset at the question.

"More persuades than actually tortures." Tonks explained. "He has the unique gift of intimidation. Sometimes he can just look at a person and make you feel like…"

"He can see through you." Hermione finished the thought.

"So you've been on the end of the famous stare as well." Tonks smirked. "He got me to share a few secrets I had planned on taking to the grave."

"You told him those things because you wanted to scar him." Remus jibed. Tonks merely batted her eyes at the scarred man suggestively.

"And you wish you were the one I shared those stories with instead of our little Harriekins." Tonks said and then blew Remus a kiss. Sirius merely ignored the interaction, watching Hermione instead.

"I've just seen him stare at people at school. Like really intensely. It's pretty unsettling." Hermione said nervously.

"That it is." Sirius nodded. "That's his mother. Lily could get a priest to confess his sins with a look. It helped keep James in line."

"No easy feat when Sirius Black is your best friend." Remus muttered, making Sirius smile for real now. He looked a bit lost in thought for a second before he took a breath and continued.

"It's not something you can learn either. Believe me, we've all tried." He said as he sipped his tea.

"It also helps that he can do that passive Legillemency thing." Remus chuckled. Hermione looked up interested and really frightened.

"He can perform Legillemency?" She squeaked, feeling her cheeks get warm.

"No." Sirius said with a shake of his shaggy head. "No, not Legillemency per se. I don't know how to describe it, but he can get glimpses if his subject is rattled. So, we rattle the subject, and Harry comes in and we see if we can get anything. If that doesn't work we have Veritaserum."

"So, Hermione," Tonks said, folding her hands on the table and leaning towards the younger girl. "Tell us about you and Harry."

"Um." Hermione felt her stomach tighten a bit. "There isn't all that much to tell. We're friends. We met on the train and he's been really nice to me."

"So… there's no, shall we say, deeper urges?" Tonks asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Tonks." Remus scolded.

"What?' Tonks asked with a smirk. "I'm curious as to why our little warrior was so insistent to see her again."

Did he really ask to see me?" Hermione asked. The knowing looks between the three adults told her that he had.

"All the time." Tonks smirked. "To be honest, it's a bit odd. He's usually so independent."

"He's also never had friends before now." Sirius pointed out. "Like I said earlier today, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that he wants to spends more time with the friends he's made. After his isolation…"

"Why wasn't he allowed to go to Hogwarts before now?" Hermione asked.

"The simplest answer is that the war with Voldemort didn't end that Halloween night. It was only put on hold." Sirius started, giving Hermione a look that spoke volumes to her. This man was haunted.

"

"Harry's life would have been in serious danger as Hogwarts is loaded with children of people who are loyal to Voldemort. We decided a long time ago that his safety was far paramount as he would be playing a pivotal role in the war."

Sirius finished his tea and got up from his seat. Hermione thought he was getting a refill, but the man pulled down a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey from a cabinet and retook his seat before pouring three glasses for himself, Remus and Tonks. He stoppered the bottle and continued his explanation.

"What we forgot was that Harry was just a kid. He worked hard and did everything we ever asked of him, and it made us forget how young he was even more. However, when he turned twelve, he began going through puberty and we were reminded just how young he was, and how much we had denied him. We discussed the idea a few times, but every time, something happened to make us think our original idea was the best one."

"So why now?" Hermione asked.

"It came down to what happened in the Ministry this past June." Sirius said, finishing his drink and pouring a second.

"We learned that our enemy was hell bent on getting into the Ministry. We decided it was a perfect opportunity for us to counter Voldemort. Harry wasn't supposed to go, but he had become truly restless, and he defied our orders for the first time. He'd finally gone on his first mission, and he wanted to do more. It turned out to be a good thing as we overestimated our enemy. Harry's arrival made the Death Eaters falter, and turned the tide. He took out five on his own, including Lucius Malfoy, who was arguably Voldemort's most capable minion outside of Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Is it true Harry took Malfoy's hand?" Hermione asked a bit shakily.

Remus and Sirius both began nodding and smirking. It was clear they were proud of Harry's act.

"We taught him when it was alright to be merciful, but to never ever underestimate an enemy. Harry had disarmed Malfoy, but the worm had a second wand. He really impressed us all that night, but more importantly he impressed our enemies." Remus remarked.

"When it was all over, we knew that Harry could handle himself more than we gave him credit for. We also realized that he felt nothing for what he did. We didn't necessarily want him to feel bad or guilty over it, but he was blank. As if it had just been more training." Sirius sighed. "We'd failed him. We all realized that we'd been wrong."

"I don't understand." Hermione looked between the two men who looked grim.

"We'd stripped him of his humanity." Remus explained. "By keeping him isolated, and training him all those years, sure we had prepared him for the war, but he has no idea why we're fighting. He knows it's to protect people and stop an evil maniac, but he doesn't understand what it really means."

"It was clear that while we'd been preparing him for war, we'd taken his innocence, and denied him a childhood. We realized that he would likely survive the war, but then… he'd have nothing. He's only known training and fighting, but we don't want that to be his life." Sirius sighed heavily, sliding the bottle of fire whiskey to Remus who poured himself a glass.

"It was past time for Harry to see what life was all about." Remus explained.

"You wanted him to learn what it is he was fighting for." Hermione said now understanding.

"There's a lot he needs to learn that we can't teach him. He needs to learn how to interact with normal people and that life isn't black and white, like we've taught him all along." Sirius said taking another drink from his whiskey.

"Mostly though, he needs to be with people his own age." Remus added.

"Other than you, has he made any other friends?" Sirius asked.

"He hangs out with Neville Longbottom quite a bit." Hermione shrugged.

"Are there any girls he's taken notice of?" Sirius asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I think I'm the only one he really talks to. Most girls… I think they make him nervous."

Tonks snorted at this and held out her open hand. Remus shook his head and Sirius mumbled grumpily before reaching into his pocket and placing ten galleons in Tonks' hand.

"Thank you." Tonks smiled greedily.

"You cheated." Sirius grumbled.

"And how ever could I have done that?" Tonks asked rather offended.

"By making him a nervous wreck around anyone with breasts." Sirius replied. "You spent a year making the poor kid embarrassed and uncomfortable so you could take my money."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have made the bet with me if you knew all that." Tonks smiled, shaking the galleons and making a jingling noise with her newly won money.

"I think Sirius was hoping a little of James would come through Harry." Remus explained to the crimson haired lady.

"Well, I think I'm going to show Hermione where she'll be staying, and maybe head to bed myself. I hope you don't snore." Tonks said as she got up.

Hermione shook her head and followed Tonks out of the kitchen and upstairs to the room she'd be sharing with Tonks. She still felt anxious, but she felt she'd learned quite a bit from these three adults, and somehow she felt sorry for them. Especially Sirius, who looked so full of regret. She wanted to ask him more, but it was getting late, and she was feeling a bit tired now. Maybe tomorrow she'd get more answers.


	9. 9 Now I Have Hope

**9. Now I Have Hope.**

Hermione found sleep to be terribly elusive that night. Partially because, while she didn't snore, Tonks did giggle and mumble rather suggestively in her sleep. At first it had been amusing, but then Tonks started getting really vocal about what she wanted her dream lover to do to her. Hermione didn't consider herself to be a prude, but some of the things that Tonks mumbled made Hermione blush down to the tips of her toes.

But it wasn't just Tonks' weird sex dreams that were keeping Hermione awake. She was in a strange place, with people she was unfamiliar with who had given her much to think about.

Sirius and Remus were nice enough, and Tonks was really very funny. Yet Hermione was still unclear as to why she was here. No one had really answered that question to her liking, and she had also noticed strange looks shared between the three of them when she had asked. The only thing they would really say is that Harry had wanted her to be there.

Somewhere around three am, Hermione became very fed up with whatever Tonks was dreaming about and decided that a glass of water was in order. She threw off her blankets and tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. She was wearing loose fitting pajama bottoms that Tonks had loaned her and a black t-shirt that smell very familiar to her, though she couldn't quite place it.

When she got to the kitchen she was given a bit of a start when she found Sirius Black sitting at the table slowly pushing an empty glass back and forth between his hands. He looked up at Hermione's surprised gasp and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. "I-I didn't know anyone was awake."

"I'm guessing Tonks is having another one of her more vocal dreams?" He said, waving to the empty seat across from him.

"Actually I was thirsty, but yeah… it must be a good one." Hermione replied as she took the offered seat. There was a handful of candles lit, but it wasn't as bright as it had been when she first arrived earlier that night.

"Remus, Sven, or Jean-Claude?' Sirius asked as he got to his feet. He took two clean mugs and poured himself a cup of tea, and one for Hermione as well. Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "Those are the three men she dreams about that makes her really vocal while she's sleeping."

"Oh, uh… Remus, I think." Hermione replied as Sirius handed her a cup and retook his seat. The black haired man snorted again a sipped his cup before setting it back down and getting a far away look in his eye.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You look… anxious."

"You're not the only one having difficulty sleeping." Sirius sighed, sipping his tea. "I never sleep when Harry's out on a mission. I wanted to go with him, but we have to rotate so he doesn't get used to working with only one person. We want him to be adaptable, and be able to work alongside a variety of people."

Sirius turned and stared out the window for a moment. Hermione felt a wave of sympathy for the man.

"Has he gone on many of these types of things?" Hermione asked.

"This is his fifth." Sirius said looking pensive. "We allowed him to go to Albania with some of us a few months before Voldemort tried to take the Ministry. It was nothing, but he was growing restless. He knew Voldemort had risen, and he knew what we'd been training him for. So… we let him come on this one mission, hoping it would calm him down."

"It didn't work, did it?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer already. Sirius snickered as he shook his head.

"We tried to leave him behind, but… he knew where we were going. He flooed there after we had all gone. After what he did, and how he handled everything, we knew we couldn't keep him from going out anymore. Not unless we distracted him so to speak."

Hermione gave a faint smile as she caught on to what Sirius was saying. They had sent him to school to keep him out of the war. They were still trying to protect him.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Hermione said softly.

"Of course I do." Sirius said a bit too harshly. Hermione gave a bit of a jump and Sirius grimaced. "Sorry. It's… He's my godson. As good as my own flesh and blood. I've even named him as my heir; though… don't tell him that."

Hermione nodded and smiled in reply to Sirius' request. He leaned forward and observed the girl before him. She looked deeply nervous.

"Do you care for Harry? I mean… really care for him?" He asked her as gently as he could.

Hermione had no answer for this. She wanted to say something but she couldn't get her mouth to form any words at all. She just kept opening and closing her mouth and looking anywhere but at Sirius.

"I know that it's personal, and none of my business, but… well to be honest, It's important." Sirius continued.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"That's a bit complicated." Sirius replied. "But it's the major reason why we decided he needed to go to Hogwarts."

"But, you just said that you sent him there to keep him away from the war." Hermione pointed out.

"That was part of it, but not the only reason." Sirius nodded. "It's important for Harry to learn why he's fighting, to forge friendships, and… to find love."

"Love?" Hermione was now incredibly confused.

"I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but… There's more to Harry's story than most people know. Voldemort didn't just attack Harry and his family that night, nor was he just trying to take over the Ministry. Those two events are tied together."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked truly intrigued.

Sirius shook his head.

"I can't tell you." He said finally. "Not because I don't trust you, or that you don't deserve to know. Harry doesn't even know. Only three people know why Voldemort went after Harry."

"Wait… I thought… The books said that he went after Harry's parents." Hermione looked stricken.

Sirius said nothing more, leaving Hermione with a thousand more questions. Sirius was not going to tell her anymore, but she knew that he wanted to. That he'd been carrying a heavy burden that he wished someone would take off his shoulder.

"You know, I saw how he looked at you that day in Hogsmeade, and I've listened to him talk about you these past few days. He doesn't know what he's feeling, at least, he can't define it, but I know. I saw the same look on his father's face so many times. Potter men… they have this bizarre gift in finding their perfect match. Some would call it finding their soul mate…"

"Professor McGonagall mentioned something about that to me yesterday." Hermione said. "His father was in love with his mother from the day they met."

"Yeah, he was." Sirius chuckled. "Remus and I tried to get him to go out with other birds, but it was Lily and only Lily. We were sure he'd end up alone, but… early in our seventh year… they began dating. The day they married… I had never seen James as happy as he was when Lily said I do. Until Harry was born, anyway."

Hermione smiled at the idea of baby Harry.

"For just over a year, despite everything they were happy. Picture perfect. I was jealous of James, and had vowed to find someone for myself. Got pretty close but then…" Sirius fell silent, and his eyes drifted to the window where the snow fall had lightened. Hermione felt as if a heavy blanket of sadness had fallen on them.

"Did… Did she die?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Sirius nodded. "Days before James and Lily died. Cassie was killed in Diagon Alley, while she was getting things for a romantic dinner between us. I found out about it from someone I worked with. It was one of the worst days of my life, and it was followed by the absolute worst day."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said and Sirius waved it off.

"It's in the past, and I can't change it. No one can. We can only learn from it and move forward." Sirius turned back to Hermione.

They fell silent for a few minutes until Hermione's need for answers pushed her to ask. "Why does Harry need to learn about love?"

Sirius smirked and then rubbed his face while taking a long deep breath.

"You know that magic is based on intent, right?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded and Sirius smiled.

"Did you know that is also powered from emotion?"

Hermione looked a bit puzzled.

"When we're young, we all have bouts of accidental magic, and it always happens when we're emotionally stimulated. Or rather… when we're frustrated, or angry, or scared. With me so far?"

Hermione nodded in the affirmative and Sirius sat up a bit as he continued.

"When you go to school, you learn how to control the magic, to focus it. You learn about the intent. But what they don't teach you is how to make spells more powerful, unless it's the key to the spell, like a Patronus charm."

"You're saying that my spells could be far more powerful if I'm more emotional?" Hermione asked looking perplexed.

"If you know how to focus it. We knew very early how powerful Harry could be. Remus and I got to see Harry's first bout of accidental magic…"

"When he blew all the windows out of the house?" Hermione smirked remembering the story, but Sirius shook his head.

"That wasn't the first. In fact… Harry had a ton of incidents before that.

"What?"

"His first incident happened when he was around thirteen months old. He summoned the cat. Lily told me that he had done it before. He loved that cat, Hermione. And that cat loved him. On top of that… he was showing control. At thirteen months, he was showing control over his magic." Sirius said proudly.

"Unbelievable."

"No kidding." Sirius nodded. "In the following years, we noticed that when he's angry, or frustrated, his magic doesn't quite have the power it does as when say…"

"I can't tell you much, because it needs to remain secret, even from Harry, but suffice to say that Harry's gains more power from his emotions."

"He's happy." Hermione finished.

"Exactly." Sirius nodded. "It was a theory Dumbledore had when Harry was younger, and had his bouts of accidental magic. We've worked hard to teach him to keep himself in check, so his head is clear during a fight, but… the more emotion he feels; the more it affects his magic"

"He told me he wrecked a house once when he was tired." Hermione mentioned.

"True. Every window was blown out when he was angry and tired. But it was nothing to the damage he caused a few weeks later. We were running him pretty hard, and decided to give him a day off if he could take out all of the training dummies in less than five minutes. He did it before we even started. The dummies were destroyed, as was the entire obstacle course, because he was so happy to have some time to rest. We obliviated that memory from him."

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked.

"We felt it was best. Remember, we were trying to teach him to keep control over his emotions."

"So, you think if Harry falls in love he'll become more powerful somehow?" Hermione wondered.

"Not necessarily more powerful." Sirius said leaning forward a bit. "Just… more formidable. If Harry is as much like his father as we think, when he falls in love, really falls in love, he will be irritatingly happy all the time. If he was to fight someone being that happy, and with the way his emotions affect his spell work… Voldemort won't stand a chance. At least that's the theory."

"Do you believe that?" Hermione asked, looking at Sirius hard. The man could only shrug.

"I want to." Sirius sighed. "But what's more important to me is I want Harry to have something in his life more than this. I want him to find something special in his life. Someone special. He's fond of you, that much is clear. We've been told that you two have been a bit inseparable all year, so… we all kind of got our hopes up. We were a bit disappointed when we met you and found out it wasn't a date."

"It was." Hermione whispered rather embarrassed.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione sighed and brushed some of her hair from her face.

"We had a bit of a miscommunication. It turns out that it was a date. It… it was my first date actually." She looked away from Sirius who was smiling lightly now. She felt as if she could cook roast chicken on her face with how hot she felt from her embarrassment at the moment.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was his as well." Sirius said laughingly.

"He's… It's all really confusing." Hermione grimaced and stared at her tea cup. "I'm not used to anyone paying attention to me. Well, not in a positive way anyway."

"It's been mentioned." Sirius nodded.

"By who?" Hermione looked up, a bit irritated. "How do you people know so much about me?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore's kept us up to date with everything going on with Harry, and when he began hanging around you, we wanted to know more about you, just in case…"

"In case I wasn't worthy of him or might be a danger to him?" Hermione asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Partially. We're still not sure which Death Eater spawn are loyal to Voldemort, and which are at the least neutral to our cause. But also we were concerned that you might be put in harms way because of your friendship with him. "Sirius replied. "Both Dumbledore and McGonagall seem confident that you could handle yourself should something come up."

Hermione's indigence faded after that, and she had to smile a bit at her favorite teacher's confidence in her. She let out a long breath and stared at her tea, which was getting cold quickly.

"I can't figure him out." Hermione admitted

"He was trained well." Sirius chuckled.

"My friend Lavender is convinced he likes me in a romantic way, but honestly, I don't see it."

"Minerva did mention you had a bit of an inferiority complex." Sirius remarked, earning a slight glare from Hermione.

Hermione looked at him with confusion. He simply smiled and leaned forward.

"He's very confused right now, and not a little scared, Hermione. Harry's never been around people his own age. He's having a lot of trouble with what he's feeling because he doesn't know what it is." Sirius said evenly as he leaned in a bit.

"Hermione, I don't know you, but I have seen your face tonight. Every time we've spoken of Harry, your eyes get distant, soft. I remember seeing that look on Harry's mother's face. I saw it on my Cassie's face. If I'm wrong, than I'm sorry, but if I'm right, don't fight it. Allow it to happen, for both of your sakes." Sirius said with a pointed look.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of falling in love. She had given up on the idea thanks in large part to the people who surrounded her and went out of their way to make her feel worthless. But ever since she met Harry… her world was changing, and she wasn't really sure how she felt about it, but she was sure that she was curious to see what happened next.

"You should try and get some sleep." Sirius smiled. "If Tonks is still having one of her dreams, just silence her. She won't even notice until after she gets her coffee."

Hermione thanked Sirius and he thanked her in return. She headed back to her room and found Tonks to be thankfully quiet now, which allowed her to fall asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

"THEY'RE BACK!"

That shout reverberated throughout the house like thunder and startled Hermione awake. She fell off her bed and got tangled in her blankets. She managed to find her way out of her Devil's snare like trap and get to her feet. She heard Tonks downstairs, and Sirius opening the door. Hermione brushed the bird's nest of hair out of her face and quickly made for the stairs, where she very nearly knocked over Remus, who was coming out of the bathroom. She was met at the bottom of the stairs by Tonks, who gave her a warning look which made Hermione stop cold. Tonks turned around just as three men entered the house.

The first man was blindfolded and gagged, with his hands tied behind his back. He was being roughly shoved by a really scary looking man with angry looking scars on his face and a serious chunk missing from his nose. His long graying sand colored hair was course and grizzled, and he looked as if he needed a good shave. He had one rather beady brown eye and a large electric blue eye that was clearly a replacement appendage. It was moving independently and looking all around, even out the back of his head. Hermione wanted to gag when she saw that.

He wore a knee length dragon hide leather jacket that looked as if it had seen better days. He was leaning heavily on a gnarled walking stick as his left leg was also a replacement appendage, which probably should have been worked on a bit more before given to the man. The foot looked like a broken animal foot carving, and thudded loudly with every step he took.

Following this man was Harry, looking a bit tired, and quite irritable. Hermione wondered if his mission had gone badly.

"Did you have much trouble?" Sirius asked from across where Hermione currently stood.

"With this brainless arse? HA!" The scarred man said with a very gruff gravely voice. "Ha!"

"Who is it?"" Remus asked. Hermione gave a little start, having forgotten he was behind her, despite his hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't catch his name, but it isn't one of the ones we really wanted." The grizzled man quipped. "But, every bit of information helps, right lad?"

Harry gave a curt nod and the scarred man gave a resounding "HA!"

"Take him downstairs." Sirius ordered. "I'll contact Doge, and have him send a group to fetch him. They can interrogate him and then hand him over to the Ministry."

Remus stepped from behind Hermione and helped the scarred man with their captive. Harry started to go as well when Sirius held him back.

"Not you kid. You have a guest."

Hermione felt herself flush when Sirius pointed to her, and Harry turned to see her. His irritation faded away instantly, replaced by a bit of confusion at her appearance.

"Hermione? When did you get here?" He asked looking stunned.

"Last night." She said as she approached him. Tonks had let her go and was smiling rather suggestively at the two of them though they were ignorant of it. Sirius cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look and nodded towards the kitchen. Tonks' smile fell and she grumpily followed him into the kitchen.

"Sorry I wasn't here." Harry nodded.

"Don't worry; I had people to keep me company. I wish you would have told me you were leaving the school. I was… well, I was worried about you." Hermione said, taking a step closer to him. Harry looked at her, clearly trying to figure something out before he nodded.

"I'll remember that for next time." He said. Hermione gave him a smile, and before she knew it, she had hugged him. He stiffened at first, but then she felt him relax a bit, and his left hand even came up and rested tentatively on her hip. That was when she realized she was still in her pajamas. She also realized why the t-shirt she had worn all night smelled so familiar. It was his.

"I should maybe get changed." She said when she let him go, fighting a blush. She turned around and stopped when her foot hit the first step. "Except, I don't really have anything to change into."

"Got you covered!" Tonks said, appearing from around the corner. Hermione guessed the crimson haired woman must have been spying on them and she felt really embarrassed. Fortunately Tonks shot past her up the stairs, and Hermione decided it would be best to get the hell out of there.

Tonks loaned her a pair of jeans which were artistically ripped, and a shirt that refused to remain on both shoulders. Hermione felt horribly uncomfortable, but the woman promised they would go into town and get her a few things that afternoon. They headed back to the kitchen where Harry was informing Sirius about what had taken place on his mission.

"… Meeting took place. We saw Rookwood and Avery there."

"How many?" Sirius asked turning sausages in the frying pan he was working with.

"Ten that I am sure of. Most used the floo to leave. I thought we were going to lose them all, so I signaled Mad-Eye when the meeting broke up. He put up the anti-Apparition wards, and we entered from the back door. Mad-Eye decided to forego stealth on this one, though I feel that was a mistake, we could have taken one or two more. When it was over, three were dead. All by Mad-Eye's wand."

"And you?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"It was supposed to be a live capture. No one I faced called for lethal force. In fact, Mad-Eye did his best to keep me out of the fray. It was really irritating."

"Yes, but you know why." Sirius said in the same tone Harry always used.

"Yes, and it's that reason that makes me wonder why I was even called in for this." Harry said a bit irritably. "You could have done this without me easily. I thought that was the point of sending me to Hogwarts after all, so I wouldn't be going into battle, remembers?"

Sirius seemed to ignore Harry's outburst, if it could be called that, for the moment, and pressed on.

"What's the story with that one?" he nodded towards where Remus and the other man had taken their captive.

"I think he thought he'd make a run and get outside the ward. I think he realized we'd cast anti-Apparition wards quickly, and headed out the front. Moody was still dealing with the last of the fighters, so I took off after the runner.

Sirius shook his head and glared at Harry. "How far did you let him get before you stunned him?"

Harry didn't reply and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You were hoping he'd turn and fight." Sirius said with a heavy sigh. "Harry, you don't need to prove yourself to us, we know how good you are. We've told you over and over again to end any conflict quickly. If you don't you run the risk of your enemy getting away and regrouping. Every one that gets by is another life on our heads. Incapacitate by any means, and move on. Are we clear?"

Harry gave a nod and Sirius glared at him for a minute longer. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Pettigrew was there." Harry said flatly.

Hermione jumped when Sirius dropped the pan he was removing from the stove. Harry didn't seem bothered by this, but Hermione thought Sirius might very well pass out. He was turning purple with barely contained rage, and Hermione thought she recognized the name, but couldn't remember why at the moment.

"You saw him?" Sirius hissed. Harry nodded.

"Silver hand and all. He was the first to use the floo when the meting was finished." Harry remarked.

"He would never tell us anything. His fear of Voldemort is far greater than his fear of us." Sirius said. He finally noticed he'd dropped all the sausages on the floor and with a wave of his wand, banished them to the rubbish bin. "But what I wouldn't give to wrap my hands around his little neck."

"It's not so little." Harry shook his head. "It looks as if he's been well cared for. "

"Rewarded for all he did to get the Diggory boy to that graveyard two years ago, no doubt."

Hermione remembered how Cedric Diggory had disappeared at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago, and how it was later reported his body had been found in a graveyard in Little Hangelton. Hermione then realized where she had heard the name Pettigrew, or rather read about it. Peter Pettigrew had been the Potter's Secret Keeper, and the one who'd led the Dark Lord to where they had been in hiding.

Hermione looked up when she heard someone clear their throat, and saw Sirius looking at her pointedly. He smiled at her and nodded to the table where Harry was sitting.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment or two. I see Tonks loaned you some things."

Hermione looked at her jeans and tried in vain to get her shirt to remain on her shoulders. "Uh yeah. She said we'd get me something more appropriate later today."

"A good idea." Sirius nodded. "You and Harry can go into Whitby this afternoon, perhaps go see a movie or something."

Hermione sat across from Harry who looked at Sirius with bewilderment. Before she could say anything, Remus entered followed by the scary looking man who Harry had arrived with. He sat down heavily next to Hermione and grumbled to himself.

"Hermione, this is Alastor Moody." Sirius said. "Alastor, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Ah, so this is the young woman that's got pretty boy's knickers all twisted." Moody snorted and gave Hermione a rather twisted smiled, that made her shiver. "A pleasure to meet you lass." He said as he sat down heavily and turned to Harry. "You give him you're report?"

Harry nodded.

"You tell him about the rat?"

Again Harry nodded.

Moody harrumphed and grabbed several pieces of toast and brought them to his nose which appeared to have a rather large chunk missing out of it and sniffed at it. He set them down and pulled a flask from his coat and took a large swallow before tearing into his toast like a starving animal.

"Got any sausages over there Black?" he said with that gravely voice.

"Working on it Mad-Eye, keep your pants on." Sirius rolled his eyes. Hermione noted Remus was leaning against the counter next to Sirius, reading the paper.

"So Missy, how'd old blue eyes get you to come out to the sticks to us? Way I heard it; you'd sooner kill yourself than give up a minute of time in that library." Moody said over a mouthful of dry toast.

Hermione just sat there for a minute before she found her voice.

"Uh, I… He told me Harry wanted to see me." was all she could say in reply. Moody was leering at her, and she felt really nervous under his gaze.

"They tell us you're pretty talented. Brains not to be believed." Moody remarked. "I'd be interested to see how good you are with your wand. If you're going to be running around with hothead over here, you need to be able to handle yourself in a tussle."

"I'm not the one who blasted to door off the hinges this morning." Harry said as he sipped at what appeared to be blended algae. Moody snorted and continued tearing his toast to shreds and stuffing it into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Hermione gave Harry a baffled look aimed at his glass, and he offered her a taste. She took one sniff of it and handed it back, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Harry gave her a look that said he agreed with her assessment.

"So lover boy beckons and you come a running, eh?'

"Oh for Merlin's sake Mad-Eye." Sirius growled. "There's no need to frighten the girl, or disgust her. I think Tonks did enough of that last night as it is."

"Oh, did I miss another one of Nympho's shag dreams?" Moody turned in his seat to look at Sirius. "Who was it this time?"

Hermione noted Remus pull the paper up a bit to hide his face more. Sirius just nodded to the other man and Moody cackled and slapped his good leg.

"Ah Wolf, when are you going to give into your baser needs and take that woman already. She's practically begging you for it. It won't be too long she sets her sights on the boy for real. And we all know the boy hasn't got a clue about what goes where, and she isn't likely to go easy on him."

Sirius snorted and Harry looked rather confused. Hermione felt scandalized by all this talk, but said nothing, and instead focused on eating her eggs.

"Oh I'm sure Harry would perform more than adequately, plus he's got that teenager stamina to help him out." Tonks sing songed as she appeared in the kitchen. She walked around and placed both her hands on Harry's shoulder, grinning as he froze up as he always did when she touched him. "And I would totally go easy on him. Well, the first few times at least. Wouldn't want to break my new toy before I broke him in."

Hermione began to choke and cough on her eggs when she caught sight of the truly flustered and frightened look on Harry's face. He could only stare at Tonks as she circled around the table and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione swore that Harry was fighting a blush, but she couldn't be sure as he bent low over his plate and began to shovel food into his mouth.

"So he is human." She thought to herself with a bit of a smile.

"I think that's enough." Remus said, trying to put a stop to it all. "I don't think Hermione really wishes to hear you all talk like uncultured degenerates."

"But we are." Tonks and Moody said at the same time before breaking into a cacophony of laughter. Harry merely shook his head and finished his breakfast. Hermione could only watch in silence. This wasn't really what she had imagined when she thought about Harry's upbringing.

After breakfast, Remus and Tonks took Harry and Hermione outside. There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, and Hermione shivered against the cold until Remus handed her a heavy cloak which she wrapped around herself as tightly as she could. At the same time, Harry shed his own cloak and started stretching a bit.

She only had to wonder why for a few seconds as Harry began to run a rather intense looking obstacle course with Tonks and Remus doing all they could to prevent him from finishing. Hermione was very impressed as she watched Harry show off his agility, his stamina, and his focus. Tonks and Remus had a hard time hitting him with any of the spells they were casting, and Hermione was certain they weren't going easy on him.

"I was sure he'd be slower.' Sirius grumbled. "Nearly three months in school, I thought his reaction time would be off or that he'd become complacent… But, Dumbledore said he's kept up on his exercise…"

"This all seems so… brutal." Hermione said with disdain.

"It has to be. Death Eaters won't go easy on him, so we can't either. It's all about keeping him alive." Sirius said evenly.

"You could have given him time to be a kid occasionally." Hermione said sourly. "He deserved that."

"That and so much more." Sirius replied. "We all did. Remus and Tonks deserve to be able to figure out their relationship like normal people. I deserved to marry Cassie. James and Lily deserved to raise their child as they saw fit. And Harry… Harry sacrificed more than anyone, and so he deserves more than anyone. That's why we trained him, and prepared him for what lies ahead. When it's over, He'll get the life he deserves, even if it takes everything I have to give it to him."

"But shouldn't he have had some of that life before now? Friends? The ability to play and just have fun? As his godfather, it was your responsibility to protect him and give him all the love and happiness you could and more." Hermione countered. Sirius nodded.

Sirius rounded on her, his eyes hard and cold. "Don't you dare try and lecture me about what my responsibility to that boy was."

Hermione flinched, and the hardness in Sirius' eyes faded. "I'm sorry. When it comes to Harry… "

"It's ok. Hermione said quickly. "I get it."

"You're right." Sirius sighed, turning back to watch Harry's progress. "He does deserve a real life, free of violence and secret missions and being kept from the world. However… we felt it was in his best interest to prepare. Unfortunately we lost sight of what was truly important. His happiness. "

The two fell silent as they watched Harry run along a wooden beam about six feet above the ground as Tonks ran under him trying to land a tripping jinx on him.

"One day… one day we'll all have to answer for what we did to him in the name of protecting him. When that day comes, I pray that Harry will understand that we never meant to repress him, or deny him what should rightfully have been his."

Remus, Tonks and Harry were approaching them now, and Sirius perked up. "How'd he do?"

Remus and Tonks looked quite winded, and Harry was even breathing hard. His normally tousled hair was damp with sweat, and he looked rather content at the moment.

"Surprisingly faster than before he went to school." Remus sighed, panting heavily and leaning on Tonks, who was grinning.

"Really?" Sirius looked puzzled. "From here it looked as if he were slower."

"Well, you likely came out on his second lap and thought it was only his first. Also, it was just two of us, and Tonks didn't flash him this time." Remus smirked.

"Because it's bloody cold out here. I could cut with my nipples." Tonks snapped, holding her arms around herself.

"OI!" Sirius grimaced. Hermione saw Harry glance at Tonks chest again looking slightly befuddled. He then turned to look at her with a small smile on his normally stoic face.

"Would you care to try?" He turned to Hermione. She felt herself stiffen a bit under his gaze.

"M-me?"

"Not a bad idea." Tonks nodded approvingly. "We won't even try and stop you."

"I'll run it with you." Harry offered a hand to help her up. Hermione looked like she wanted to run away and hide as Harry helped her take off the cloak Remus had loaned her. "That's going to slow you down." He said.

Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around herself as the chill began to get to her. She followed Harry to the start of the course, and blew out a breath. It looked much harder at the starting line than it had from where she had watched him a moment ago.

"Just follow me, and do what I do." He said. Remus raised his wand and it made a crack. Harry took off at a sprint, and Hermione followed, though she was no where near as fast. The first obstacle was a simple ramp that led to a ledge of sorts. Harry leapt off of it five feet to the ground, rolled and got to his feet and was off like a shot. Hermione followed, but landed badly in the mud. Next was a net in which she followed Harry up. It was very difficult to climb as her legs kept slipping thought the net, and she got stuck, but finally she managed to pull herself up to another ledge what was far higher than the last. Harry was already on the other side of a long balance beam, waiting for her.

Hermione had a paralyzing fear of heights, something she hadn't told Harry about yet. On the other hand, she didn't want to look weak in front of him for some reason. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took the first shaky step on the beam and began to walk across. She nearly fell seven times into what looked to be some kind of sludge below her. Halfway across, she stumbled and nearly went over, and ended up hugging the beam. She decided it would be best to inch across this way. She could deal with the taunts and jeers; she'd been doing it for five years now.

Harry helped her back to her feet without a single negative word. He only encouraged her that she was doing great. He then wrapped himself around a rope and slid down it and progressed to vaulting himself over a series of wooden logs. Hermione gripped the rope and found it to be kind of slippery. She remembered climbing the rope at her primary school, and attempted to do that in reverse, screaming when her hands got rope burn. And she fell on her hind head on the cold and muddy ground.

With a groan of pain, she clambered to her ft, and very clumsily tried to do as Harry had done and vault over the logs. It was painful, and she kept hurting her chest with each log she scrambled over. When she finished vaulting the logs, she found she was really winded and unsure if she could finish, but Harry was always just ahead of her, encouraging her that she could do this.

After crawling on her belly on frozen dirt, and through a metal tube that was somewhat submerged in muck, Hermione followed Harry hand over hand on monkey bars, and then up and over a high wall. Thankfully Harry was on the other side of the wall to catch her, as she lost her grip. She was certain that if he hadn't been there, she would have broken her neck.

Up another incline and then swinging on ropes to the other side to run down a decline and into a bit with no obstacles. That is until she reached the end and the ground suddenly tossed her up in the air. Apparently there was a spring board hidden in the dirt. She flailed and screamed until she landed heavily in some thorny bushes. At that point, she'd had enough. She was exhausted, filthy and now had a million tiny cuts all over her.

Harry appeared and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. He was as dirty as she was, but clearly seemed to be enjoying the experience far more than she was.

"Come one, we're nearly done." He said with a pat on her shoulder.

"No, I'm done now." She gasped, clutching her side. She ached everywhere, and was certain that when she got a shower she'd be covered in dark purple bruises.

"But we…" He started, but she gave him a look that made him shut his mouth. "Guess it is a bit rough for someone who's never run it before."

"You think?" Hermione grimaced. She wanted to glare at him, but she was having trouble even standing up straight, much less breathing properly. Harry reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and keep her from falling. Hermione felt her skin heat up where he touched as, her shirt had fallen off her shoulder, and Harry's hand was touching bare skin.

"Its worse when people are firing spells at you, and you're firing back." Harry shrugged, and began leading her back to the house. She was walking very slowly as she tried to get her breath back. Harry remained by her side the whole way, making sure she didn't need any help.

"This isn't even the worst one they have for me." Harry said. Hermione looked on in horror as Harry described one he used to run at another house. Apparently that one actually had charms and spells on some things that could really hurt him. Harry told her how he'd broken four ribs on his first run, and on the very first obstacle.

"That's just wrong." She said angrily.

"It's part of my training." He shrugged.

Hermione looked to where Remus, Sirius and Tonks were watching them, and she felt so much anger at the three of them for putting anyone, much less a child through such things. While she understood the reasons, she still felt that they were all wrong. What was worse was that she knew that Sirius at least agreed with her on some level. Yet, he had only done what any parent in the same situation would have done, whatever it took to keep the child safe.

* * *

Hermione finished her shower, and dried herself before putting on the clean clothes Tonks had lent her. The jeans weren't ripped up this time, and the t-shirt wasn't threatening to fall off her shoulders, thanks in large part to the innumerable safety pins.

When she came down the stairs, she found Harry waiting for her. He was wearing his usual black pants and shirt, along with a black hooded jacket. Sirius was giving him a wad of muggle money and smiled at her as she approached.

"We're going to be a bit busy this afternoon, so I've instructed Harry to take you into town and keep you entertained. He has enough money so you can get you some clothes and anything else you need for the next two days. After that, you two can catch a movie and have some dinner."

Sirius took Hermione aside, and whispered loudly so Harry could hear him, "He doesn't have much experience in the muggle world, so you'll need to watch over him."

"We'll be fine." Hermione said, assuring the older man. "How are we getting there?"

"Harry will drive you." Sirius nodded.

"You know how to drive a car?" Hermione looked startled by this.

"Sometimes it was best to travel incognito." Harry replied, leading her out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Sirius, who shut the door behind them. "Sirius felt it would be a good skill to know."

"Do you have a license?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her with befuddlement, and Hermione felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Harry gave her an odd look and then got into the rather ordinary SUV. With a deep breath, Hermione got in as well, and belted herself in.

To her shock, Harry turned out to be a very good driver. Hermione found herself relaxing at the normalcy of the situation. She glanced over at Harry and for a moment, he looked to be just your everyday ordinary average teenage boy. To a casual observer, they could have been a young couple going out on a date.

That thought made her smile to herself.

They idled away their trip with meaningless conversation about classes, and a little more about Harry's training. Hermione really wanted to know about Harry's mission, but felt it might not be good to ask him.

When they got into Whitby, Hermione began scanning the streets for a suitable clothing shop. When she spotted something promising, she got Harry to park, and the two headed into a small shopping center. As they walked, Hermione couldn't help notice how alert Harry appeared.

"Are you alright?' She asked him. "You look like you're expecting to be attacked."

"Constant Vigilance." Harry replied. When Hermione gave him a questioning look, Harry continued. "Something Mad-Eye says. Always be on guard, you know?"

"He's a bit paranoid, isn't he?' Hermione asked as she led him into a women clothing store.

"A bit, but he's got good reason to be. He was the Ministry's top Auror for twenty years. He made a lot of enemies."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she began looking at jeans. "When do you think We'll be going back to school?"

"Day after tomorrow. " Harry said. "Sirius told me while you were in the shower.

Hermione gave a weak smile and found a couple of pairs of jeans and headed to find a jumper or two. She figured two outfits would be enough if they were only staying for two more days. She did feel a little bad about Harry having to pay for things that she could have gotten if Dumbledore had only given her a few minutes to put together an overnight bag. Still, she did need some things of her own, and Tonks' clothes were really not her style, and made her more self conscious then normal.

She decided to get this part of their day over with quickly as she was certain that like other boys, Harry was not a fan of shopping. She didn't need shoes, as her school flats would be fine with her jeans. She found some underwear, much to her embarrassment, as Harry was standing behind her as she chose. After she finished picking out all she would need, she and Harry paid for it all, and left the store. It was still early in the afternoon and Hermione was feeling a bit hungry. When she mentioned it to Harry, he agreed it would be a good idea to grab a late lunch.

They found a nice fish and chips place just up the street, and got a booth inside. After they ordered, Hermione's curiosity became piqued, and even though she thought it was a bad idea, she couldn't stop herself.

"What was the mission you were on last night? Why did they need you?"

"I can't tell you much.' Harry said as he looked at her in the eye. Hermione felt a strange sense of warmth in his gaze. It was an odd feeling, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "We were hoping to get our hands on one of Voldemort's inner circle. The Dark Lord's been laying low lately, and that usually means he's planning something. At least, so I'm told."

"So why did they need you for that?" Hermione asked.

"Probably to make sure I didn't get complacent, or slow. They did say before I left for Hogwarts I would be asked to join them occasionally." Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione replied. "Do you miss it? The fighting and missions and all that?"

"No." Harry said evenly, surprising Hermione. "The truth is, I've only been on a few missions, and with the exception of the Ministry, none of them were very exciting. They were just things that needed to be done. I don't expect I'll be allowed on anything exciting unless absolutely necessary."

"You sound disappointed." Hermione noted. Harry shrugged. "Are you really that anxious to fight, and possibly get killed?"

"No, not at all." Harry shook his head. "I don't want to die, but I've been training all my life to fight, and now that the war has broken out, I'm being kept away from it. It doesn't make sense to me. Why push me, and work me all these years for this purpose, and then keep me away from it? I don't understand why, when now is the time for me to be useful, I'm sent to school. To make friends? To play pranks? It's infuriating."

Hermione recalled her conversation with Sirius the previous night and why it was felt Harry needed to go to school. Sirius had said Harry needed to learn about friendship, and love in order for him to gain strength. It didn't really make sense to Hermione either.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her with a strange expression. "It just occurred to me that we're following the parameters of a date. Is this a date?"

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds before she gave him a soft smile. "I guess it could be, if you'd like it to be."

"Shouldn't I have asked you out first?" Harry queried.

"You don't always have to ask. I mean, if we were a couple…"

"A couple?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend."

"How is that different that what we are now? You're my girl friend, right?" Harry looked a bit unsettled.

"No. I mean… yes, I am your friend who is a girl, but I'm not your girlfriend." Hermione tried…

"I don't understand." Harry replied as the server brought their food to them.

"Ok, let me see…" Hermione said thoughtfully. She nibbled a bit on her lunch as she thought of how to explain things to Harry. "Ok, if we were more intimate, physically speaking, and we had deeper emotions than just platonic feelings, we could become a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Right now, we are just friends. We're not lovers."

"Lovers?"

"Yeah. We're not intimate. Like Ron and Lavender. They're a couple. They share things that friends don't. Like kissing and other things."

"What other things?" Harry asked.

"Oh boy." Hermione felt her self become flushed. She fanned at her face, hoping to settle her growing nerves. "Sometimes you ask really difficult questions."

"How am I supposed to learn otherwise?" Harry replied, making Hermione give him a slight glare. Harry was unfazed by her look.

"Maybe you should think about dating someone and learning through experience." Hermione suggested.

"Aren't we dating now?" Harry countered, making Hermione sigh in exasperation.

"We're not really dating." She said, as she scrambled to think of someway to make this all clear to Harry. "We're on a date, I suppose, but we're not dating in the sense that we're a couple. I mean, couples go on dates, sure, and we've been on a date before, but… Can we change subjects?"

Harry stared at her for a moment before nodding. Hermione thanked him and guided their conversation to something she felt much safer in talking about. She decided to ask him more about some of his training, and Harry was happy to explain how the concept of the obstacle course came about. All the while, Hermione was struggling to figure out why talking about dating with Harry had made her so uncomfortable, and at the same time, so anxious. It was almost as if she had wanted to tell him they were a couple, but why?

All she could think of was Lavender had somehow implanted the thought in her mind, and the more time she spent with Harry, the more that little seed took root. The fact that in some ways Lavender had been correct didn't seem to make Hermione feel any less hesitant about it all. She had been hurt too many times to just throw caution to the wind. Hermione was still convinced Harry was going to realized he was wasting time with her and dump her as a friend. Moreover, if they were actually in a romantic relationship, it would be even worse.

When they finished eating, Harry asked Hermione about going to a movie. He reminded her that Sirius had mentioned it, and admitted that he had never been to one, and was curious. Hermione thought it might be a good idea, and liked the thought of introducing Harry to something so wonderful.

They found the cinema, and Hermione made a sour face at the choices. There wasn't much showing the she found interesting. The woman at the counter told her that there was a smaller theater just up the street that had older movies playing. Hermione and Harry found it easily, and Hermione asked for two tickets to a movie called _Species_.

Hermione felt the need to warn Harry about what he was about to experience.

"It's like a wizard photograph with sound, and a story." She said rather lamely. Harry gave her a look that made her shrink in her seat a bit.

"I said I'd never been to one, not that I didn't know what it was." He said. "I heard Tonks and Remus talking about films they had seen before. I was always curious about it, but I never got to go. I didn't get a lot of time to dwell on it either because there was always more training."

"I think they work you too much." Hermione sighed.

It was a real interesting experience for Hermione to watch Harry watching the movie. He was engrossed almost from the beginning, and with the exception of the nude scene, he was really entertained by it all. Hermione also thought that Harry might have gotten a few answers to some of his earlier questions thanks to the movie.

He liked it so much that he asked if they could se another before they went to have dinner. Hermione agreed, and they went to the other movie playing in that theater, something called _Die Hard With A Vengeance._

"That was…" Harry stammered, searching for words to accurately describe what he had just seen. Hermione could not stop smiling at his enthusiasm. Harry had been on the edge of his seat throughout the film. Every time John McClane managed to get through another one of the terrorists schemes, Harry seemed to get more excited, and she thought for sure he was going to get up on his seat and cheer at the end.

"Amazing!" He said.

"So I take it you enjoyed that." She snickered.

"Oh, when the war is over, I'm going to go to a movie everyday." He said wistfully.

"You should visit my house." Hermione said off handedly. "My parents love movies, and have a huge collection."

"More like what we saw today?" Harry asked interestedly.

"And more. Adventure, horror, comedy, drama…"

"When can we go?" Harry asked enthusiastically. It was really strange to see Harry all… hyper. He was usually so calm, and even. He was practically glowing, and Hermione remembered Sirius saying that Harry got more powerful when he was happy. She wondered how powerful one of his spells would be right now.

"Maybe you could come to my house during the Christmas break." Hermione said before she thought about it. She wished she could take back the words, not because she regretted them, quite the opposite. She just didn't know how she could ask her parents, much less how she would explain all of this to them.

"So long as we can watch more movies, I think that would be great." Harry nodded.

Hermione gazed at him as they continued walking up the street. He looked back questioningly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Hermione smiled. "It's… I've never seen you like this. All… excited. You're acting almost normal. I…It's nice."

Harry's smile melted a bit, though it didn't leave his face entirely. He looked almost embarrassed if Hermione had to put a word to it.

"Too be honest, I was never encouraged to get excited. It was all about control. Keep everything in control." Harry said quietly.

"Well, you're really good at it. I can never tell what you're thinking. Like right now. I mean, I know you liked the movies and all, but you slip into that blank mask of yours so quickly and easily… I just can't ever figure you out."

"Is that so bad?" Harry looked bewildered.

"No, not really. But it does make things a little more difficult."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked, as he pointed out a nice looking restaurant. Hermione nodded in agreement with his choice, and continued.

"Well, when we talk about things… I can never tell if you're really interested in what we're talking about, or if you're just being polite." Hermione stammered, not really sure where she was going here. "Even when we were at Hogsmeade, you… it was like you weren't really experiencing it."

"I don't understand what you mean." Harry shook his head.

"I know." Hermione nodded, and patted his arm. "But, after what I just saw, I have hope."

Harry could only stare at his companion with confusion, while she smiled hopefully back at him.


End file.
